Dragon Tattoo
by Long Winded
Summary: A/N: This story is extremely old and in need of heavy revision and characterization additions, as well as fixes and repairs to grammer and overall writing. Subject to be redone.))
1. Broken Fang

**Only to be said Once: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Update Policy-_1-5 days_**

**Reviewings: _Anon has been turned off for Flaming problems._**

_**I don't except flames so please don't flame, if you don't like it don't read it or complain, and I warn now I WILL put flamers up here and embarrass them. **_

**Age: **Itachi's 18. FWI. That's how old I was told.

**Full Sum: _In a legend if you have a Tattoo of a shadow Dragon on your back you would have a lot of power…Akatsuki find the girl baring the mark. Now to get her to obey…How can Itachi get this girl to Obey?_**

Oh ya, Gimmie a brake, This is my first story that doesn't deal with the storyline of Naruto…well doesn't go right along with it. Pwease…

**Broken Fang**

"Saki-san?" asked a voice. The black cloaked ANBU Female lifted her hood up a little from her spot of the couch revealing a tiger mask.

"Ya?" asked Saki.

"Hokage-Sama requests your presence." Said the non-cloaked ANBU wearing a hawk mask.

"If this has _anything_ to do with that Uchiha I'll tell you again, I won't do anything dealing with that family." Snapped the girl lifting her mask up showing her dull red eyes and slightly pale skin then she pulled her mask back down and the black hood. "That family's only brought shameto this country." Continued the ANBU captain.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto." Said the ANBU in response.

"hmmm…I guess I'll go do my job then." Muttered Saki getting up. She pulled her hood down and grabbed a rubber band to tie back her long dark brown hair. She then put her hood back up. "Ok and I'm going…" started the girl walking slowly out the door.

---

Tsunade's eye twitched.

"What took you so long? This is an important mission!" shouted Tsunade.

"Well ya see I really didn't feel the need for running." said Saki shrugging sheepishly.

"…Go…Naruto, the Nine tails…is in the hands of the Akatsuki." Said Tsunade. Saki immediately snapped out of her lazy mod and nodded.

"Aright, Rescue mission eh? Got it." replied Saki disappearing.

"Good luck…Uchiha Itachi is there…" whispered Tsunade to herself after Saki had left.

---

Saki Dropped down in a tree and stared. There was a dark cloaked blue skinned man grinning with sharp teeth at Naruto. Kiba and Shino had already been knocked out. Saki growled in annoyance.

"Just one S class criminal? I feel so used…" muttered Saki jumping down and landed behind the blue skinned man. She was about to stab him with a Kunai when he jumped. Saki growled again and disappeared. The blue skinned man had disappeared also. "this blue skinned Male is no ordinary S Class criminal…" whispered Saki to herself. She turned to come face to face with a big white clothed sword. She switched places with a branch and it was shaved to pieces. "that is not a normal sword either…" thought Saki to herself.

"Hehe you like my Samehada?" asked the blue skinned male.

"Actually I do. But who are you?" asked Saki. "Oh wait where are my manners! I am Saki Goukatsume." said Saki introducing herself.

"Oh? I'm Hoshigaki Kisame nice to meet your acquaintance." Said Kisame grinning putting his sword on his shoulder.

"mm Nice to meet you Hoshigaki. Hope you know these kids from my village." Said Saki pointing to Naruto and his friends. "and Akatsuki doesn't deserve to take the nine tails." Said Saki lowering her head and smirking. Kisame raised his sword high then brought it down breaking the earth to pieces. Saki disappeared while running through handseals.

"Idiot, I beat S Class criminals like you for a warm up." Said Saki from behind him. She finished her handseals. "Fire Element, Fireball Jutsu!" called Saki. she hurled a fireball out but Kisame quickly jumped out of the way. Saki ran after him. Kisame turned and sliced Saki in half only for it to poof away.

"A Shadow clone?" asked Kisame. Saki appeared in front of him and ran through more handseals.

"Water Element, water dragon Jutsu." Said Saki. A huge water dragon came out from behind her and charged. Kisame leaped away but the dragon turned and followed him. Kisame tried to attack it but failed. Saki smirked. "I've WON!" she said smirking. She held the half bird seal for the water dragon and started doing half seal's for another Jutsu. "Fire element, Great Fireball Jutsu!" called Saki hurling fire out. Kisame went through handseals.

"Water Element, Water Shark missile." Said Kisame causing the water missile to crash into Saki's fireball causing smoke to come out, he then did the same Jutsu to get rid of the water Dragon. Saki jumped off her branch and landed on the ground, she didn't notice that she strayed from Naruto.

"Dog, monkey, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Dog, Bird, Horse, Boar, Tiger, Dragon, Ram, Dragon, Monkey, Tiger, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Fire Element, Chaos Hellfire Jutsu!" said Saki hurling a huge fireball out that was a burning white in color that had a deep red in the middle.

"Oh? That's an interesting Jutsu." Said Kisame Grinning.

"thanks." Said Saki smirking at Kisame going through handseals.

"Water Shark Missile." Called Kisame using the water shark to run into the fire but the fire didn't go out! The water just evaporated getting close to the fire.

"My Jutsu can't be stopped by that little amount of water." Said Saki smirking.

"Fire Element, Chaos hellfire Jutsu." Said a soft voice causing a bigger white fireball to crash into hers.

"My Jutsu! That's not possible I created that Jutsu!" thought Saki turning to the direction it came in. Saki turned to see a tall boy cloaked in the same thing as Kisame with black hair and red Sharingan eyes. "Uchiha…Itachi." Snarled Saki. Itachi stared Emotionlessly at Saki.

"Hello Saki-san." Said Itachi monotone. Saki cracked her fingers and narrowed her eyes to sharp slits. Saki opened her cloak showing her black shirt with a high collar hiding her mouth and chin. She pulled the rest off and you could see Saki's red pants tightened at the end so they wouldn't make skidding noise when she moved. Her dark brown hair went over her mask covering her eyes that stared angrily at Itachi. Saki pulled her tiger mask off showing her face with blood red eyes.

"…Uchiha…" snarled Saki lifting her arm in the air.

-----------

**I'm Ignore the fact Itachi slowly looses some of his sight after using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Not that he's gonna be using it a lot but I dislike that fact so please give me a brake T.T**


	2. The Bearing of a Beast

**The bearing of a beast**

Saki raised her arm, the doubled looped chain made ringing noises as in smacked against each other. Itachi stared at the object like it was familiar. One end was a bit longer and looser then the other and was a shiny silver in color. She picked it up slowly and stared at the silver chain, memories coming back to her.

---

"_Itachi-san…" muttered a younger Saki staring at him. He smiled at her and the necklace on his neck shined at the intense bright light from the sun. "I see your wearing that necklace I gave you. Thanks." Said Saki giving a real smile. _

"_no problem at all Saki-san. It has come in very good use on several occasions." Replied Itachi. _

_---_

_  
A couple weeks later Saki rushed to the Uchiha manor and saw the incident. She recently became a member of Itachi's ANBU group and had found the scene terrifying. One of her closet friends had gone insane…_

"_I presume your Saki-san?" asked a medic nin. Saki nodded her dark reddish, almost brownish eyes looked worried. "here." Said the nin handing Saki the necklace. She stared at it for a long time before growling. She grabbed it and put it one loop then another around her wrist then tying it off. "Saki-san?" asked the medic nin in surprise at Saki's change in attitude. Saki lifted her head and smiled a fake smile as if nothing was wrong. _

---

Saki reopened her eyes and glared angrily at the male in front of her. She pulled the necklace off her wrist and slashed it through the air then it changed shape into a shiny silver Katana with words engraved on it in Kanji. She lifted it high and turned it sideways slicing the air making a loud noise of something cutting air.

"Uchiha…Itachi…it's time to die!" called Saki rushing at him. Itachi turned to the side just a little and Saki missed. Itachi pulled a Kunai out and pushed her attack off as it came close to him again. Saki then jumped away and slammed her sword down causing the earth to crack to pieces. Itachi jumped then landed far from the spot next to Kisame. Saki was about to attack again when she stopped dead in her tracks and her sword turned back to it's necklace form. Saki dropped it and fell onto her knees. Kisame looked to Itachi who nodded. "Your…lucky..." whispered Saki getting up to leave when Kisame charged with his sword shaving the back of her shirt off and some skin. He stared at the weird marking on her back. It was black…why was her back black? He hadn't shaved a large portion so he could not understand. Saki growled at what he had seen when she yelped in pain and the black skin had somehow turned and changed. Kisame was staring at a glowing red eye. He moved away slightly. Saki gripped the necklace that Transformed and sliced at Kisame who jumped away.

"Itachi-san…there's a weird marking on her back." Said Kisame to Itachi who walked toward Saki who was standing up with her ANBU cloak back on but not the hood.

"You won't get to look at it again…" hissed Saki putting her mask on. She wobbled over until she remembered Naruto. She turned around to face Itachi to see Naruto on the ground. Saki then put her necklace on her wrist again and walked over to Itachi. Her pain soon left and she was able to Charge again. Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind her, about to slice when she disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto but she felt a Kunai dig into her back. She turned to face Itachi and the Shadow clone that see ran into earlier disappeared. She growled as Itachi had pushed her into the ground.

"Kisame get Naruto-kun." Said Itachi. Kisame nodded without too much complaint and picked Naruto up.

"Itachi-san you going to look?" asked Kisame. Itachi nodded and pulled a Kunai out cutting a hole through the cloak and shirt a lot bigger. There was a huge black and red dragon on her back with glowing red eyes. It was trapped in wall's…like it was sealed…but several parts looked cracked or even broken. Out of the 15, 7 were cracked/ broken. Saki moved around uselessly.

"Get off my back!" roared Saki.

"this did not look like this." Thought Itachi to himself.

---

_Itachi walked by Saki's tent and started tapping it. _

"_Saki-San!" called Itachi in his Chuunin uniform._

"_ya?" replied Saki coming out of her tent. Saki and Itachi's team were teamed up for this mission. _

_  
"What was…that…thing on your back?" asked Itachi. Saki sighed and walked back in and made a gesture for Itachi to follow. Itachi did and Saki pulled her Chuunin vest off and showed a shirt that had no back until it reached her waist. There was a faint picture of a light red and purple a black dragon with closed eyes. _

"_I don't really know…it can move too…I was told it was something that my family had like yours except more of a curse." Said Saki. _

_---_

The Red now was dark like blood and the purple part had turned all black. The dragon had wings, arms and legs, it's under hide was blood red and the top and main part was black while the membrane in between the ribs on the wings were dark brown like Saki's hair and the ribs were red. It also had a pure red eye that was widely open staring at him hatefully. Saki moved around as the dragon's tail curved more then it stopped moving looking like a tattoo. Itachi glanced at the tattoo.

"…Akatsuki? And you're after all the tailed beast? How wonderfully smart of you going after monsters…" laughed Saki. Itachi stared and lifted the girl up and threw her on his shoulder. "What are you doing!" snapped Saki. She glanced at Naruto who was starting to wake. She pulled her necklace off and hurled the sword at Kisame who jumped backward just for a water dragon to come up and swallow him but spit Naruto up. "Naruto I told your teammates to run for it with a shadow clone! Go! Run!" called Saki. Naruto started to charge at Itachi but Saki growled out a, "YOU IDIOT! Go and RUN!" called Saki. Naruto hesitantly nodded and ran. Kisame burst out and ran soon after but Saki grumbled and ran through more handseals. Itachi's hand came up and covered hers stopping her from using seals. Kisame went flying backward as a group of ANBU dropped down.

"Saki-san!" called the hawk masked nin.

"Arg…more troublesome people…" muttered Saki. "Run ya bunch of gluttons unless you got a death wish." Said Saki. "Speaking of which why are you carrying me and not killing me?" asked Saki turning her gaze to the boy who now had his hands to his sides except for the one keeping her from jumping off his shoulder.

"You do not need to know." Said Itachi. "Kisame finish it quickly." Said Itachi monotone. Saki couldn't even see it happen. Kisame had just shaved them all to bloody pulps. Kisame came next to Itachi and grinned.

"Let me down…" said Saki unenthused, her lazy nature coming back sensing the fight was over. Itachi continued to walk and leaped into the trees with Kisame behind. "Ok this isn't a 'ignore Saki' contest is it? Cause if it is all you're doing is annoying me." Snapped Saki. then she realized something. "hey go back I want my necklace back!" said Saki. Itachi handed it to her. "And when did you get this?" asked Saki staring at it. Itachi ignored her yet again and continued on. Saki stared at the necklace again remember when she looked upon the gift she had given Itachi along time ago for a second time.

---

_Saki glared at the Necklace at her home then slashed it turning it into a blood dripping sword. _

"…_He killed his clan with a sword _I _gave him…this is my fault…I knew I should've listened…Mom told me never to give this necklace away and I did…" whispered Saki to herself thinking of her mother. _

_---_

She sighed then squirmed after placing the weapon/necklace to her wrist. "Would you let me go! I'll start spluttering every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four!" said Saki threateningly. Itachi ignored her. "Okay, the time when you ended up in the girl's locker room while we were getting dr-"Saki." interrupted Itachi. "What?" asked Saki turning her gaze to him. Big mistake. She made eye contact and his Sharingan eyes started spinning slowly then increased in speed. Saki slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Red Moon's Cause

AHHHHHHHH I'm such an idiot! I forgot to say thanks for reviewing too,

**Narcoticbunny**

**Max Doe**

and thanks to the new reviewers

**lonewolf4ever**

**Sora. The angel of the sky**

_By the way… you'll find out what happened in the girl's locker room so wait for it._

**Red Moon's Cause**

Saki cracked an eye open to see a fairly dark room. She moved slightly but yelped in pain for her back was hurting extremely bad. The room had several beds so Saki thought it might be a dark version of a hospital.

"What happened?" she hissed sitting up. She was in her ANBU cloak and her mask was by the bed. She picked it up and put it on then started to get out of bed until a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, like Itachi's came in. he had a weird looking black collar that had the word 'Zero' in red on it.

"oh? So you're up?" asked the man.

"…Who are you and where am I?" asked Saki gripping the necklace on her wrist.

"Do not fret. I am no threat." Said the man sticking his hand in the air. He had blue hair that was sticking up in all directions.

"…I'm in the Akatsuki base aren't I?" asked Saki.

"Right." Replied the man.

"….hmm…Why do you have that Collar? Uchiha didn't have one." Said Saki pointing to the collar.

"Itachi-san? Oh. Might as well explain since you getting one soon." Said the man.

"What!" snapped Saki.

"There are Servants, Low members and high members. High consist of ten people, one of which is Itachi-san, Deidara-san, Zetsu-san, Kisame-san and you use to see Sasori-san but he was killed. You'll run into them a lot since this is the west wing. There's a west wing and east wing, the west wing is slight bigger so 5 members stay in the west wing and 4 in the east. There's a room in between and that the leaders room. The low members and separated and given to each higher member so they can do lower jobs and are under order of that member. They are separated by rings. Our leader has the ring Zero, who all the medic nin's work under hence the collar." Said the man pointing to the collar.

"Okay, Got that much. What's your name?" asked Saki.

"Katsu." Replied the man.

"Ok Katsu." Said Saki getting up.

"I wouldn't go too far-"YEOUCH!" up…" Katsu spoke too late.

"ow! What did you guys do to my back!" snapped Saki.

"Unsealed the marking on your back. That's why you were out for an incredible 3 days. Usually it would take at least 5 days not counting with Itachi-san's Sharingan." Said Katsu.

"**YOU DID WHAT!" **roared Saki shaking the whole building.

"Your back has a dragon on it and it was-"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! YOU LET IT FREE!" snarled Saki.

"Y-Yes." Replied Katsu fearfully feeling Saki's Chakra turn and move. Suddenly Kisame burst through.

" Hello." Said Kisame grinning at the sight of an angry Saki about to maul Katsu. "C'mere Saki." said Kisame.

"Why would I listen to-WO!" Katsu had pushed her so she landed in front of Kisame.

"Hold still." Said Kisame grinning more and pulling out a weird object Saki could not see. He put it around her neck and put some weird key like object into it and it adjusted to her neck. Kisame let her go so she shot up.

"What is this!" growled Saki messing with it. Katsu pointed to a mirror so Saki went to a mirror and saw the black collar with the word 'Scarlet' on it. Saki growled. "Scarlet!...wait isn't that Itachi's ring that I saw on his finger…? Someone help me…" whispered Saki. banging her head against her fist. "This is a joke right? Otherwise Itachi would've come and did it himself." Said Saki.

"Nop. Sorry kid, it's the real thing. Itachi was busy doing an extra mission for the leader." Said Kisame.

"…Does he even know of this?" asked Saki.

"Nop. He never pays attention to his lower members." Said Kisame.

"okay then…" whispered Saki using the cloak to cover the collar.

"Here ya go." Said Kisame throwing an Akatsuki cloak at her.

"Ah!" hissed Saki gripping the cloak in surprise. She glared at it then the two males. "As much as I hate this cloak I have to put something on that covers my back." Said Saki. Then men didn't get the point.

"GET OUT!" roared Saki. Now they got the point and rushed out. "Men!" snapped Saki shaking her head. She quickly changed cloaks and walked out. "Now what?" asked Saki pulling her waist length long dark brown hair out of hiding from in her cloak. "arg...I can't hide my hair in this crap." Growled Saki. She glared at Kisame and Katsu. "Now what men?" asked Saki tapping her foot impatiently and trying to pull her collar off.

"Well we take you to your room. Which is that a way." Said Katsu pointing down the hall.

"Righhhhtttt… and what makes you think I'm joining?" asked Saki tapping her foot unhappily.

"You have no choice. Anyway your room's awaiting." Said Katsu.

"And how do you already have a room ready?" asked Saki.

"See Itachi has a lot of members since he doesn't send them to go do anything unlike the others who loose them on several occasions, usually by death. So Itachi's hall tends to have extra rooms." Said Katsu.

"If more die then how come he'd have more?" asked Saki.

"Well, others die and others take their place quickly while Itachi's keep increasing never decreasing so we always have extra room down there. So you get a room right away." Replied Katsu.

"Thanks…" said Saki sarcastically. she quickly ran a quick scan of the area then mentally nodded to a open window above. "say…where are we?" asked Saki.

"In a tunnel. If you look the halls actually slowly go downward and deeper. From the outside it looks like a normal house." Informed Katsu.

"Hasn't a ninja gotten in to raid the place?" asked Saki carefully as to not give away her plan.

"oh ya. Several times. There is a guard ninja above though. That's only if they get through the Genjutsu." Said Kisame grinning about it. "I once was aloud to do guard duty and got to kill tons of nin's who came searching for a ally who wandered in here." Continued Kisame grinning almost from ear to ear now.

"ohhhh…so presume that's the way in and out?" asked Saki pointing to the door.

"yep. It's a shatter less type of glass that's thick. Only be opened from this side." said Katsu. While the two were paying attention to the glass door Saki ran through handseals quickly.

"wow…lot to swallow but I've gotta go. See ya." Said Saki. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called Saki transforming into hundreds of Saki's all charging toward the glass mainly pushing the real one upward.

"she didn't…" started Katsu.

"Yep she did alright. She's got guts." Said Kisame jumping upward only to get almost kicked in the face.

"Ha you've lost!" said the real Saki from above holding the glass door down with her clones sticking her tongue out. Suddenly Kisame started laughing. "what's so funny!" snapped Saki. Then Katsu started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" roared Saki. Katsu pointed. "…" she then saw a shadow above her.

"…knowing my luck Uchiha is behind me isn't he?" asked Saki sweat dropping. Katsu and Kisame nodded laughing and holding onto each other as to not fall over. Saki slowly turned her head to get dot eyes and come face to face with spinning red Sharingan eyes. "Joy to the world, I know I'm dead! Let every criminal rejoice!" sang Saki trying to run. Saki then tripped over her own foot in her hurry. "and now my face is red oh very very red. Oh very very…OHH CRAP I think I'm going to die! I think I'm going to die! Oh crap I think I'm going to die! Stop swinging that thing at me-Oh GOD I NEED TO SHUT UP AND RUN!" shouted/sung Saki running for her life. Too bad Itachi caught her. "okay I told you not to do this. You came into the girl's locker room when Rin, Shika and Rika were getting dressed. Then you gave the excuse that you were following a perverted white haired man but by telling us this I fell out of the shower in the locker room-MMMPH!" Saki's mouth was now covered by a slightly annoyed Itachi.

"C'mon Itachi-san I wanted to know what she landed on!" complained Kisame. Saki shut right up at that comment. "Oi (Hey) what did you land on?" asked Kisame noticing her silence. She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably. Itachi looked emotionless and jumped down after Katsu had opened the door. Saki then felt Itachi walk more down the hallway and soon came to a door. He opened it and tossed her on the bed then shut the door.

"Why am I stuck here…" muttered Saki closing her eyes thinking about what happened when she was 12 and Itachi 13.

---

"_Is that Itachi-kun!" asked Rin._

"_hmm?" said Rika not noticing the boy. _

"_Saki!" said Rin calling to the 12 year old girl in the shower. _

"_What?" asked Saki. Suddenly Rin screamed. _

"_Ahhh! It's a white haired man!" she screamed. _

"_AHH!" Saki in a hurry slipped on a bar of soap and slipped out right when Itachi was running by. She came out and landed…_

………

_Right on Uchiha Itachi. _


	4. Chaos of Extraction Part 1

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Debbie-kit**

**Lonewolf4ever**

**Chaos of extraction part 1**

Saki stared at the door in complete boredom. She had been there for 4 days and it's been the same. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, eat, threaten, sleep, sleep and eat. Then suddenly 4 Akatsuki members barged in.

"Ya know I could've been getting dressed." Said Saki glaring at them. They suddenly came into the small room making it seem smaller and grabbed her roughly. "Hey!" snarled Saki kicking one in the face.

"You are to come with us for a extraction of the demon inside you!" spoke a member.

"What are you talking about! I have no demon inside me! UNHAND ME NOW YOU SCUMBAG!" roared Saki smashing her fist in his face with Chakra in it causing him to go flying into a wall. They clipped Chakra cuffs on her hands and ankles. It soon sucked a lot of Chakra out. She fell to her knees.

"too weak to fight back eh little thorny rose?" spoke a golden haired boy. He was about to continue but he was smashed into a wall with a shoe imprint on his face.

"I'm strong enough to kick…your butt." Panted Saki. They forced her up with a lot of retaliating from Saki but finally got there.

---

Saki glanced at the room, fear crawling all over her skin barley showing it. There was a giant demon like creature with 9 eyes, two were open and you could see a cat and a raccoon inside of them. The cat had two tails too. Saki stared in fear as the monster dropped a scroll out of its mouth while she was forced to the floor. The monster shackled hands had 9 people standing on each finger except one. The leader counted.

"Well Saki it was nice havin ya here." Laughed Kisame. Saki stared wondering what would happen.

The leader and all the other members made the tiger seal and the leader soon announced.

"This one should take around 3 days too. Weird to find another demon around…**Seal Jutsu! Complete 9 illusionary dragon seal**!" he called. Saki laid there as the monster's open mouth spawned 9 dog-like dragon's out and charged at her. She then felt her body pulse for some reason as the beams hit. Then she screamed in pain and the red eyes of the Tattoo on her back glowed brightly briefly.

---

The guards outside of the door waited.

"ya know it's enough hearing the raccoon one tails and the two tailed Cat screeching and loudly yelping but we gonna have A nine tailed fox! That's just insane." Said a guard to another bored guard watching nothing except the opposite wall.

"I heard this is a new demon vessel they found." Replied the other.

"really? I heard no such thing." Replied the other.

"sure Itachi-san and Kisame-san are looking for the nine tails but he's at Kohona right now. I heard the girl use to know Itachi-san." Said one silently to another.

"I heard that same rumor." Spoke the other. Suddenly the ground shook.

"I don't remember this happening when we got the raccoon demon! Darn it those to beast of burden must be trying to attack each other again." snapped the guard almost falling. A loud roar came out of the room.

"Wow that must be one really upset Raccoon and cat then. Leader will loose concentration." Said the guard laughing.

"…Sengetsu….that was not a Raccoon." Paled the guard.

"What do you recon is it then Ma…rth…" slowed Sengetsu and turned around to stare at the door. Sengetsu then felt something come out and grab him. Huge blood red claws.

"It's a…--'AHHHHHHHH" screamed Sengetsu as he was crushed more. Marth looked at the now dripping in blood claws as another claw came through the door.

"…we're dead…" whispered Marth running. A loud roar echoed across the halls. And two screams to follow.

------------------------------------------

Excuse me for the short chapter. Next will be longer


	5. The Chaos of Extraction part 2

**Thanks for revewing**

**Heartless Soul**

**Demonchild18**

**Sora. The angel of the Sky**

**Max Doe**

**Lonewolf4ever**

By the way-

Thank you for the long review. I usually just get short ones. If you reallllllyyy wanna know well here ya go . I updated faster since I got so many Reviews!

**The Chaos of Extraction part 2**

The leader's eyes were wide at the **huge **beast with its claws through the door grabbing the guards. It let go of them and turned to face the 9 members present, the glowing pure red eyes glinted angrily. Marth stared weakly at the bloodthirsty beast.

"What is that!" whispered the leader to himself. The beast charged and opened wide its brownish red wings. Itachi was staring emotionlessly like always but mentally wondered what it was in the dark room it was hard to tell. His question was soon answered by the huge creature's mouth that opened and fire hurled out brightening the room showing the blood red and black dragon. It had blood red claws, two blood red horns coming from the back of its head, spikes going along the back and silver fangs. Itachi ran through handseals and hurled a giant fireball at it as well. The dragon's fire had then turned to water and weakened the fire into a small ball that when touched the beast didn't hurt at all. It roared loudly shaking the building. "Seal it now!" roared the leader. "that girl's not a demon vessel…she **is **the demon itself." He thought rapidly. The scroll went back into the monsters mouth. Itachi quickly landed on the dragon's back and slammed his hand down with his fingers out.

"Five element seal." He whispered to the reversed colored dragon on it's back. Instead of being black it was red and the eye was black. The wings were still the same though. The Dragon roared in fury and thrashed around and smashed its tail onto its back to whack Itachi but Itachi back flipped off before it hit. The mighty beast roared and waddled uncoordinated. It was a surprise it was still in that form period. It then fell.

"Should we still seal it?" asked Kuchin, who had the ring Void. The leader smirked.

"no…" he replied still smirking. The Dragon turned its head toward the leader, its face no longer scrunched in a snarl. Itachi landed in front of it. "Itachi. When she changes back get her to her room…" said the leader walking away while the others started walking to their rooms. Kisame came up to it.

"Wow nasty big ol' critter ain't ya?" asked Kisame laughing. The smirk was whipped off his face as a powerful roar sent him flying. The beast then stood with a snarl on its face again causing it to scrunch in anger.

"Kisame… you really _are_ the biggest idiot I know." Thought the leader to himself. "Itachi make that thing shut up it's loud!" commanded the leader. Itachi didn't move. The dragon, in a poof, was changed back to a sleeping Saki Goukatsume.

---

"_Saki-san!" called the little boy smiling happily at the younger girl. _

"_hi Itawchi-san!" called the 5 year old back waving her pale hand in the air. _

"_What are you doing down here?" asked Itachi bending down. _

"_Auntie said I should pwy wit da fwowers." Said Saki. _

"_Well Mom said you should come back in. your mom's gonna be here soon." Said Itachi. _

"_but Itawchi!" said Saki on the verge of tears._

"_it's okay you can come back tomorrow. It's not like my clan hates yours or anything." Said Itachi grabbing the little girls hand._

"_okay!" said the little girl smiling brightly._

_---_

Saki groaned and opened her eyes.

"…Another nightmare…" whispered Saki to herself. Whatever Itachi's in, it's a nightmare. Then a golden haired boy cam in. his hair covered one of his eyes and had a ponytail high in the air.

"Saki you should get up, Hm. Your mission will start soon, hm." Said the male.

"…ummm…right…you are?" asked Saki staring at the one armed male.

"Deidara." Replied Deidara.

"right…So…why is your arm missing?" asked Saki. He shrugged it off. "Whatever. Do you have paper? Or clay or anything?" asked Saki.

"…yes…Why Hm?" asked Deidara curiously.

"I like art. Something wrong with that?" asked Saki.

"No. not at all." Said Deidara pointing out the door. Saki got up and followed. So he led her down a bunch of doors, turns, long halls and came to a much larger room. Deidara opened the door and pointed for Saki to follow. Saki entered and saw a room FULL of pictures and other objects that deal with art. Saki smiled brightly.

"You like art?" asked Saki. Deidara nodded and pointed to a stack of papers, thick papers, clay, and a bunch of other things.

"You can use those if you want Hm." Said Deidara.

"wow…" replied Saki like it was heaven.

"…Can I ask you a question Hm?" asked Deidara.

"Shoot." Said Saki staring at the stuff still.

"…do you think art is beautiful when it's first made or does it last forever?" asked Deidara.

"…both." Said Saki turning to face him.

"huh?" said Deidara in surprise.

"Some picture you loose sight of… or don't look that beautiful after you're done looking at it. Or looking at it a second time for that matter. But sometimes, if you wish, it can last forever as well. Photo's started out as hand drawn pictures and people cherish them because they could be lost members of a family…or really good friends for that matter. …or an old version of them at least…" the last part was whispered. "It depends on **your **view." Finished Saki. Deidara looked surprised. Him and Sasori ALWAYS argued over who was right, beauty lasting short or long in art. Deidara snapped out of his daze and grabbed a piece of red clay and tossed it to Saki. Saki stared then her hand ran over it quicker then any eyes could keep up, unless you have a Sharingan that is. In a couple seconds she had dirty fingernails and a perfectly sculpted dragon. Saki smiled.

"Seems you do that a lot Hm." Said Deidara.

"yep. I do it in my spar time. ANBU usually go to a bar or something. I don't." said Saki. she stared at the clay and handed it to Deidara. "I should probably be going. You should keep that. Who knows? It could come in handy." Said Saki shrugging and running off. Deidara stared at the little Dragon that had narrow carved eyes.

---

"I forgot to ask where I am suppose to go…" whispered Saki. "Ah well. I have a good sense of direction." Muttered Saki.

After several hours of wandering Kisame came and drug her to the meeting spot.

"Okay…maybe not…" thought Saki.

-------------------------------------------------

**Since you guys were so nice to review so much… I give you a taste of next chapter a very small taste but it SHOULD I don't know if it will but hey I tried- to make you ponder.**

_Saki smirked at the awed Kisame. _

"…_What was **that!**" asked Kisame. _


	6. Dance of the Two Ninja

Thanks for reviewing

**Max Doe**

**Puppy paws kitty klaws**

**Blood Renevant**

**Heartless Soul**

-P.S Gouka mean Hellfire

Tsume means Claw

Her clan name translates to HellfireClaw.

**Dance of the two ninja**

Saki had the most bored expression possible as they jumped from tree to tree.

"I don't understand why a stupid 'low class' ninja like me has to go on a mission with 'high class' ninja. I thought that's not even aloud!" said Saki her brown hair getting in her eyes.

"In your case your aloud." Said Kisame.

"and I have to assassinate a feudal lord? _What _is this world coming too_!" _roared Saki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kisame.

"I was one of the best ANBU and I get stuck being the bad guy…what kinda crap is that! I'm a good guy-err girl." Said Saki annoyed.

"well you'll have to live with it. Itachi-san decided to bring you on this mission and you're **his **low ninja so you listen to him." Said Kisame grinning showing his sharp teeth. "In general you listen to us all. I mean high members just more of Itachi-san."

"Shouldn't say that Kisame." thought Itachi to himself. Saki ran up next to Kisame and punched him square in the face at amazing speed knocking him right off his branch.

"Understand this blue-man. **No body **owns me. **No body **commands me. Got it!" snapped Saki. Kisame just cussed and held his bleeding nose. "Uchiha. Why did you bring me on this mission!" snapped Saki. "I know full well you and Kisame can handle it on your own." She said glaring.

"Finish the job quicker." Replied Itachi after roughly three minutes.

"humph. Jerk." Whispered Saki.

"hn."

"Not the 'hn-ing' Again!" roared Saki in frustration.

"Eesh she has a bad temper. I wonder how Itachi-san lived with her on the same team." Whispered Kisame.

---

After a good, _long _5 hour run they landed not to far off a large village where the lord would most likely be.

"Water country's got a new lord so it's best we assassinate him quickly." Said Itachi.

"I'm sitting here and I ain't moving." Said Saki slamming down. Kisame shrugged.

"More fun for me." They left. Itachi looked behind him from the corner of his eyes then smirked inwardly. He has her wrapped around his fingertips and she didn't even know it.

---

Itachi landed, right in an empty room. Kisame and him had split up full intent on sneaking the nin's out then taking the lord out. Kisame suddenly ran by Itachi's room with **tons** of nin's after him. "Leave it to Kisame to let them know we are here…" thought Itachi to himself. Then roughly around a hundred nin's dropped down. Some wearing the mist forehead protector while some others wore the rain some even the waterfall. Itachi glared at them. None moved.

"Give up Uchiha Itachi." Said the many nin's. Sure, Itachi could take em all but…it would take WAY to long. Kisame was busy with his 84 or so nin's. they were expecting him…meaning someone in the Akatsuki was spreading info. Couldn't have been Saki, she didn't even know of it and was with at least one member most of the time. But what he was mainly waiting for was-"yo! I knew with your partner's stupidity you'd get caught fast." Said Saki landing next to him. Yep, that was what he was waiting for. "Okay so I admit he's not too stupid but still…" said Saki going back to back with Itachi. "get this straight Uchiha, I ain't doin this for Akatsuki or you but…Rain, Waterfall, and Mist have been attacking Kohona ninja's a lot as of late so I think I might help out a bit… okay?" snapped Saki. "anyway…there are…1…2…3… if I remember so there's about….ehhhh roughly in the 140's." said Saki. "take about 5 minutes at most. Which is overestimating them. Really maybe….2 minutes?" asked Saki.

"Don't underestimate us girl!" snapped a nin charging. That seemed to push the rest to charge. Saki quickly picked the closest up and threw him over her back where Itachi stuck a kunai knife up cutting the man almost in half. They all stopped moving.

"why did you guys stop! You scared?" asked Saki. They charged again.

"Your troublesome." Whispered Itachi.

"And proud of it." replied Saki with arc eyes. She dropped down and kicked a ninja's feet from under him knocking him over her head then throwing her necklace to Itachi who grabbed it then swung it cutting the nin in two. Saki round kicked another in the face just in time for another to come forward so she moved back for Itachi to throw his behind him to land right on the one she was fighting. She then punched another in a face and kneed him in the stomach then used Itachi's shoulder to flip backward to land on someone coming up to him. Itachi then ducked so Saki could kick the guy behind him. She then front flipped using Itachi's shoulder again and screw kicked him in the face. Itachi and Saki ran through handseal's at the 80 or so ninja's surrounded them more tightly.

"Fireball jutsu!" called Saki while Itachi also brought his hands to his mouth. They then hurled fire out but left there sides wide open. Itachi noticed Saki holding out the half seal of the Ram to his side. He silently smirked and placed the other half sign of the ram into her hand. "Ram, Horse, Dragon, Tiger." Thought Saki silently in her head while her hand and Itachi's went over the handseal's together like they had rehearsed it. "Add bird and dog then tiger and…" thought Saki while both hands stopped at the tiger. "Dragon Hellfire Tempest storm!" called Saki. soon Itachi's and Saki's fire turned a blue and white and they slowly started to circle each stopped at 180 degree circle. Creating a full circle. Soon they stopped but kept the tiger seal and the fire started to rapidly increase it's speed. Suddenly it grew huge and the ninja's stopped their charging as Kisame, who had seen a large portion of Itachi and Saki's battle stood in amazement. The huge tempest rose higher and at the top took the form of 2 fire dragon's then they twisted with each other and crashed together creating a huge dragon. One became the bottom jaw and one a top jaw and head and such. The blue eyed dragon turned it's white fire head toward the nin's and opened it's large mouth only for it to fall apart and swallow the nin's in front then go back together. The beast turned it's mighty fire head toward the rest who started to run. It roared again this time just crashing right into them and the fire captured them. Saki then lowered the seal and let go along with Itachi. The Dragon disappeared. Saki smirked at the awed Kisame.

"…What was **that!**" asked Kisame dumbfounded by the two's 'performance'.

"A jutsu. I'll explain later after we leave. But first…we need to take out those idiots." Said Saki pointing to the left over awed nin's. That had tried to run and now started to run again. "My lord…enough of the running!" snapped Saki. Itachi turned slightly to Saki who seeming read his mind. "Aright." Said Saki sticking her hand out. Itachi handed her the Katana he was holding and she hurled it at one who got smacked in the head then she charged. Itachi while that happened went so fast in handseals it was a blur.

"Water Dragon Jutsu." He said flatly as a giant water dragon seemingly appeared out of nowhere and charged from behind Saki who jumped in time to use Chakra and stick to the Dragon.

"Fire element, Chaos Hellfire Jutsu!" called Saki hurling the giant white and deep red Fireball out. It burned the many nins the water dragon did not kill. Saki then jumped off the dragon right when it disappeared, all the nin's dead. Saki walked over to Itachi.

"…Well…I got the feudal lord." Said Kisame pulling out a head that was bleeding and looked like it was **shaved **off.

"…that's….very…nice." said Saki grimacing.

---

"So explain." Said Kisame running through the trees.

"well. See me and Uchiha were on a team a lot of the time and trained a lot together so we had come up with many Jutsu's. My clan, the Goukatsume Clan, specializes in creating fire Jutsu, most of the time called hellfire something because my clan's name is the same thing. My bloodline limit, well I have two. Most don't have any but one is more of a curse but I ain't getting to that. My clan and the Uchiha clan share Jutsu with each other and put together the Jutsu and make new Jutsu. Dragon Hellfire Tempest storm is a Jutsu me and Itachi made. No other Ninja can use it. 2 Sharingan user's can't either because you need someone with the Goukatsume bloodline limit and a strong Uchiha." Said Saki.

"It looked like a normal fire dragon jutsu to me except it changed into a **real** fire dragon." Said Kisame avoiding a branch.

"It's not. I had to use my bloodline limit." Said Saki.

"What would that be?" asked Kisame.

"We are stopping here." Said Itachi landing.

"Hai.(yes/okay)" both replied. Kisame then continued.

"So?" pushed Kisame.

"I ain't explaining my whole clan story to explain this." Said Saki. Itachi raised his head. Saki rarely talked about her clan history because for the most part…most of her clan was dead or people who were not ninja. None had the bloodline limit anymore. Saki noticed his slightly interest. "fine…stupid Uchiha eyes always look pleading even not meaning too...even look emotionless and still pleading." Ranted Saki. "Well, see there were two clans within the large Gouka clan, Goukakaze (hellfire wind) and Goukachi (Hellfire Earth). As you know I have a tattoo of a Dragon on my back which is a..." Saki puts up two fingers making the air quotes. " 'bloodline limit' and it originally was made from two creatures, the behemoth lizard, which was a giant lizard by the way which was the Goukachi clan, and a giant demon bird, hence Goukakaze. Now two people who had the tattoo or, Demon bearer's were not aloud to marry and have a child. They were to spread our clan's 'glory'. But unfortunately, as they did anyway, they had a kid. The kid's tattoo was a lizard with wings and some bird features. Just that simple. Then as fate would have it, the lizard and bird broke apart and had another kid each creating 3 tattoo'ed creatures. And as fate would have it AGAIN a lizard mated with a flying lizard. Don't even ask. That made it a more reptile-ish creature instead of a slight bird-ish reptile. …and **as fate would have it AGAIN!-" **and Saki just kept following her lines of family members.

---

"Okay then it turned out he was a wingless bird with 4 arms and one leg! So THEN someone, whoever was funding the now weak family gave up on my pathetic inbred family and a bunch of Assassin's came and totally annihilated most of my family and no more stupid demon freaks in my family because inbreeding made them weak. And as fate would have it…after 5 generations of NO inbreeding during those 5 generations nether Bloodline limit showed by the way…the newest born child of the master of the clan bore a tattoo on their back…the Gouka clan had become one but demanded they split again once they find what the child fit in, they never figured because the child bore the mark of a Dragon. They changed the clan to the Goukatsume clan but are mainly called Gouka because recently they changed it. how recent, well, I am the master of the clan's daughter and the first demon tattoo'ed girl in my whole clan for 5 generations." Said Saki. Kisame looked lost. "oh and during all this stupid family inbreeding they ended up with a Bloodline limit called Hellfire claw. Hence the name. It can do two things, one it can turn and twist fire into any shape, two it can make fire stronger in handseal's but because OF the inbreeding no chakra is accumulated into the Jutsu. Now because I wasn't inbred I can put half my Chakra into it. but with Itachi's help I am able to put a lot of it in. it looks like you have claws of fire cause your fingertips glow a faint fire red that's all-and that's only when you put a lot of Chakra in." Finished Saki with her LONG explanation.

"wow…" whispered Kisame. "What other Jutsu's can you two do?" asked Kisame.

"who knows. I don't feel like saying them ALL." said Saki annoyed resting her head against the tree and staring at the fire. "We worked together almost all our years in life…" thought Saki to herself.

"Hold on a sec…why do you need an **Uchiha** to do the Jutsu's?" asked Kisame. Saki frowned more and turned her head.

"Goukatsume clan members can't fuse Chakra with any other clan except for Uchiha. The reason the Gouka clan is weak right now is because very few have Chakra that is usable." Said Itachi staring at the fire. Saki sighed.

"For some weird reason Uchiha blood and works with Goukatsume blood and they're Chakra can mix. But it can't mix with other clans, only every once in a GREAT while a child will have Chakra. That was one reason why my clan ended up inbreeding a lot. But it got outa hand fast and they all caught diseases and sickness. But in theory from my clan they all have at least a little bit of the demon-like blood inside them that cause excitement and reason's for Uchiha's to get excited- in theory yet again this time from both clan's, is because of the demon-like blood from my clan because some ancestor's of the Uchiha clan are the same as the ones in the Gouka clan. But I don't have any Uchiha blood in me that's why I Don't have a Sharingan. The Uchiha blood just now has it as a gene to get excited in combat. Seems Goukatsume clan traits are pretty dominant. I heard of an Uchiha that was once a demon like me but had Sharingan eyes." Said Saki. Itachi was quiet during this thinking.

"And idiot over there I think is daydreaming again." Said Saki waving her hand in his face. Kisame laughed as Itachi turned a glare to Saki who stopped. "okay then I think I should leave him alone…" whispered Saki walking away into a corner to brood.


	7. Bearing your Fangs

Thanks to-

**Max Doe**

**Heartless Soul**

**  
Debbie-Kit**

Now I have NOTHING against Sasuke. I did- I'm over it.

I don't care anymore. So it's not me. But you understand Saki

Right?

**Bearing your Fangs**

Saki raised an eyebrow at the ever irritating red eyed man. "I wonder what color his eyes are anyway. I forgot it's been so long…never mind. Probably evil looking and black like that traitorous Sasuke…" unconsciously she growled and the cup in her hand shattered to pieces. Itachi and Kisame raised their head's to stare at her. She didn't even notice the glass digging into her skin. She brought the cup on the trip in a bag she brought but now it was just glass. Then she felt a warm liquid trail her arm so she looked down and noticed the blood. "oops." Whispered Saki picking up the glass and throwing it in the bag knowing better then to litter. Itachi's eyes went back to the fire. What had she thought about that changed her calm features to that of anger? Itachi wondered on this subject. "sure I like the color black in general but a long time ago Sasuke had bright happy black eyes, now he's eyes are evil…and I had to get him…I remember… but… he… ARG!" Saki screamed 'arg' out loud. Itachi raised his head again this time to stare at her with an unnerving gaze. "Sorry to break your line of thought." Whispered Saki. Kisame shrugged.

"What's buggin ya kid?" asked Kisame.

"Shut up I'm not the kid you're just an old goat." countered Saki. Saki had said that a lot when she was young and it usually shut most people up and made Itachi laugh. But he didn't show any emotion…on her 11th birthday he had told her she was still a kid and she called him an old goat. "ARG STUPID SPOON!" screamed Saki. now Itachi and Kisame were glaring. "What…" asked Saki.

"Speak." Said Kisame.

"Aright!..." 'cricket cricket' "What I spoke!" said Saki.

"Stupid kid I meant for you to say what's bothering you because it's bothering me!" snapped Kisame loosing his Patients.

"What's bothering you because it's bothering me." Repeated Saki. Oh yes this game. Itachi was very familiar with it. To get her to spill her beans is like trying to train a full grown demonic Dragon to obey you...impossible.

"Women you are started to annoy me!" snapped Kisame.

"Sharkman you are starting-you **have **been annoying me."repeated Saki.

"Kisame is playing a game with the mischievous dragon. Stupid idea Kisame." thought Itachi silently. Kisame suddenly pulled his sword out.

"that's it squirt!" roared Kisame.

"That's it blue-man!" said Saki standing up as well.

"Hope you know how to dance!" said Kisame bringing his sword in the air.

"Hope you know how to run!" said Saki.

"Stop mimicking me!" growled Kisame.

"I'm not really mimicking you your mimicking me!" said Saki smirking having her plan already starting. Kisame, with his great strength forgot about the sword in the air and was intent on winning the voice argument.

"I'm sure your mom was a scamp." Said Kisame.

"I'm sure your mom had a baby with a shark." Retaliated Saki secretly playing with something behind her back.

"Hey! Well I'm sure your dad was an egghead!" said Kisame running out of words.

"well I'm sure **you **were born from a egg and couldn't grow out of it so your really using your forehead protector to hold the wig down!" said Saki.

"That's it you b-'pull' SMACK! What the-'BOOM!' OW! 'BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!' Okay okay you win stop!" shouted Kisame. Sure Kisame's sword would go back to its owner, but what happens if its **owner **were tied at the wrist by string and the sword stuck to him using it to smack him in the head? Saki grinned evilly.

"no way…" whispered Saki using the sword to attack him more.

"Saki stop." Commanded Itachi.

"Like I'd listen to you." Snapped Saki.

"Hey kid 'BOOM' ow, I wouldn't 'BOOM' ow, do that. 'BOOM' GOD DA-'SMACK SMACK SMACK'-shut up already." Saki Finished Kisame's sentence. Itachi seized her wrist from attacking Kisame anymore.

"let go." She growled out quite sensitive to any touching. Itachi untied the strings then let go. He couldn't come to his 'leader' and tell him the Kisame became Saki's amusement using his sword to play 'whack the mole.' Still quite sensitive to his touch was she? He would have figured as much, in a fighting situation she would have no choice, but in this situation she would of course flinch or growl at him. She walked over to a tree and leaned against it to sleep, she then reopened her eyes in annoyance and threw the cloak off then closed her eyes again.

---

_Saki smiled a fake smile at the nin who handed her the weapon back and walked away. She then rushed off after Itachi. She would find him and would make sure._

_---_

_To her luck after about a 16 hour non-stop run she found him. And her rage controlling her she slammed her weapon down only for Itachi to use his ANBU arm armor to block it. she snarled and aimed to kick him in the stomach but he quickly bent down and kicked her ankle extremely hard, then as if answering he heard a sickening crack within. She winced and yelped in pain. Itachi then shoved a Kunai knife in her shoulder. _

"_You were just used. You were a good training object and your revenge will not help you. For you won't achieve it." he then kicked her in the arm earning another crack._

"_So I was an object!" snarled Saki. "he always went easy on me!" she felt rage and then she felt something snap on the skin of her back and she fell forward, off her tree branch and landed on the hard ground. "You fought me to learn Jutsu…that's all!" roared Saki. He nodded and used a Kunai to slash her at the shoulder to her elbow. She roared in pain. Her soft skin ripped easily letting the Kunai cut like scissors to paper he then slammed his foot down on her wrist snapping it. _

"_your body is too weak and fragile for being in the harsh life of a ninja. You should give up." He said in emotionlessly. "But I will let you live, live a useless pathetic life and run. Run like the ant you are. You could be squashed at any time." He said turning. She unfortunately was WAY too weak to run after him, or get up for that matter. So he left her there, in her own pool of blood. _

_---_

Saki jumped awake. She studied her wrist that he had touched earlier. He had broken it, and left her in her own blood. He probably thought she had died. But no! he didn't kill her! He left her angry, alone, confused, and most of all…betrayed. She growled jumped up and away from the tree with only her baggy red cargo-like pants that were tied off at the bottom and a black tang top. She was going for a walk and there was nothing those two could do about it. they tried to make her wear the leg-things that most wore but she refused. Right when she was getting far red eyes glared at her. She glared back.

"What Uchiha?" Snapped Saki.

"Your not permitted to leave." He said emotionlessly.

"No surprise there." Thought Saki angrily. Her dull red eyes narrowed to slits at his brighter red ones then she adverted her eyes. His eyes were unnerving and could put her to sleep. "Look Uchiwa (fan) your family may **be **a fan but it doesn't mean that FAN can push ME around." Snarled Saki.

"Uchiha. Not Uchiwa." Stated Itachi dully.

"Well they are sound alike either way. Plus, I always hated Uchiha's for their ignorance." Sneered Saki.

"Then you will have to live with that ignorance." Said Itachi even more bluntly.

"Wow! 9 words new record!" said Saki sarcastically. He was tired of this. "Get some sleep. Let Kisame do something for a change. Maybe he's stupid and will let me go for a walk!" snarled Saki.

"You are becoming a bother." Said Itachi.

"I'll show you bother." Saki sneered quietly then tried to tackle Itachi. He dodged but she anticipated this and turned toward him. The necklace around her wrist dangled loosely but made no noise when they hit. She would have charged again if his calm **black **eyes hadn't distracted her. She stopped moving. "Black… they were black as I remember…" she whispered to herself. While she stared at his eyes a second time that night they changed to the red she remembered. "Crap I looked into his eyes!" she thought quickly then fell right asleep. He caught her before she fell and stood her up against a tree. His eyes stared at the long nasty scar she had from her shoulder to elbow.

"Bearing your fangs like always." He thought to himself before settling against a tree himself.


	8. Control

thanks for reviewing...

**Thomas Drovin **

**puppydog20038**

I have turned Anon back on now. since i got annoyed -.-

And private messaging is also on.

**Proving Control**

Saki was glaring at Kisame, her broken mask on the floor and licking the huge bleeding mark on her arm.

"He said he was sorry Saki-san. Now you should stop licking that wound of yours!" said Katsu. Saki growled and licked it more. "Saki-san…I am a healer it's my job to heal. LICKING WON'T HELP!" said Katsu loosing his cool.

"Well if you want to yell at someone about my licking habits yell at Uchiha. He's the one who gave me the habit." Said Saki glaring. They both turned to the stoic black haired male.

"You use to lick your wounds?" asked Kisame and Katsu at the same time with dot eyes. Itachi ignored them.

"Kisame did you tell him about the incident with leaking?" asked Itachi.

"Yes Itachi-san." Said Kisame.

"STOP LICKING YOUR WOUND!" roared Katsu pulling Saki's hand away. Saki glared.

"Itachi-san! Can you help me?" asked Katsu. Itachi thought through how it would benefit him. He get's to poke fun at Saki without speaking, He gets to indirectly insult her, he gets to prove she's weaker then him. Not too many bad things there.

"You are kidding right? That idiot won't help you." Said Saki smirking. He gets to prove her wrong. Itachi walked behind her and quickly had her head away from her arms. "Hey! Traitor!" snarled Saki. Katsu quickly healed her wound.

"There that wasn't too painful was it?" asked Katsu. Itachi bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Did you forget I betrayed Kohona and my clan?" asked Itachi. He then stood and walked away and out of the room. Saki's eye twitched angrily.

"…hmm…is she unhappy or is it just me?" asked Katsu.

"Uch…iha…." Snarled Saki.

"Look I said Sorry. Now shut up." Said Kisame irritated.

"If sorry always worked me and Itachi-'SLAP' Saki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hehe…seems you have trouble with Itachi-San huh?" asked Kisame grinning.

"…Shut up. I don't need to hear that outa you." Said Saki glaring daggers at Kisame.

---

Meanwhile in Kohona…

"My Best ANBU….WAS CAPTURED!" roared Tsunade throwing her chair out the window.

"…Ya." Whispered Naruto quietly.

"How!" asked Tsunade.

"…Uchiha Itachi came out and took her…she told me to run away…" said Naruto.

"Why would they take Saki…?" thought Tsunade to herself. "That does not matter…Shizune! Get ANBU unit's 3 and 7-or what remains of 7…around that area! Saki left bread crumbs most likely…" whispered Tsunade.

---

Saki stared at the necklace in her hands, twirling it and entwining it in her fingers. She growled and got up to the cafeteria. On the way there she ran into a male….not just any male…a male with a mask…it looked like hunter-nin mask…Saki rose her Kunai as he stared at her from his spot.

"A mist…nin? How did he….get in ….here!" thought Saki. He took a Katana out and slammed it almost fully through her shoulder. She quickly rolled away in an attempt to get away. She pulled her Katana out of its necklace form and charged. He jabbed toward her which she let hit her to slice his head clean off. She pulled the sword out of her shoulder and threw it to the side. she heard clapping and turned to see Kisame.

"Look the kid passed!" said Kisame smirking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Saki putting her sword away.

"We set up a test on the boss's orders to see if you were fit enough to fight against allied nins." said Kisame.

"ppft. I fight whoever attacks me. End of it." said Saki glaring daggers.

"If I hadn't seen that fight you did with Itachi-san I would've thought your body was to fragile to be a ninja." Laughed Kisame. Saki was right up in his face snarling.

"Don't mention my being fragile again. I'm not…I've taken enough broken bones to die. So don't call ME fragile." Growled Saki turning and walking away.

---

_A little girl stared up at the taller boy as she sat in his lap smiling sheepishly at him. The boy picked up her hand and examined the ugly purple bruise. _

"_What happened?" asked the 8 year old Itachi._

"…_well I kinda tripped over a rock…" said the 7 year old Saki. _

"…_Your body is way to fragile for this…" whispered Itachi. _

"_Fragile? What's that mean?" asked Saki looking clueless._

"…_well you could say weak." Said Itachi._

"_Weak?" said Saki sniffling. _

"_Not that way Saki!" said Itachi quickly covering his mistake. "Anyway…you should get to bed." Said Itachi easily picking up the shorter girl. _

"_But I don't want to Itachi-san!" pouted Saki._

"_Nope. Saki you have to go to bed." Said Itachi sternly putting the girl into a bed in the Uchiha household. _

'_I'm not tired!" complained Saki. _

"_It's 4 hours past your bedtime and my mom would throw a fit if she found out your up!" said Itachi. _

"…_Okay…But Itachi-san can I see your red eye thingy please?" asked Saki. Itachi smiled at the girl. She knew all about the Sharingan's for she lived with the family a lot of the time. Itachi activated his Sharingan and the familiar three coma's around the eye appeared. She stared at them and muttered quietly, "pretty". "Pretty Itachi-san. But I like your black eyes better! They suit you!" said Saki smiling with arc eyes. Itachi smiled and gave her a brotherly hug and left._

_---_

Saki stopped her daydreaming when she came face to face with Itachi. She nodded and walked past him.

"Keep in control…you are comrades now…no…he is actually my superior…like always!" thought Saki dangerously slamming her hand against the wall after Itachi had left making her fist go red. Blood started dripping down the walls. "Kill or be killed…I don't hear the word 'spare' in there…You hear me Uchiha! The word SPARE IS NOT IN THERE!" Roared Saki slamming her fist harder this time slamming it through the wall. She breathed heavily and tore her hand out of the wall…except it wasn't a hand, it was a dragon hand. Claws soon shrunk and the normal skin color came back and soon looked human again. "Why…did you keep me alive!" thought Saki.

----

**if you guys are wanting more actions its in the next chapter and a bit more dialog between Saki and Itachi.**


	9. Calling your name

Thanks to

**Lonewolf4ever **–By the way thanks. I was annoyed cause I got a private message complaining about me not having anon. That's all. I'm happy you review! .

**Max Doe **–thanks again for the long review

**Heartless Soul **I'll try.

**Sora. The angel of the sky **hope your computer doesn't bug up again.

I know it sucked...but I had to rush.

**Calling your Name.**

Saki stared at her hand then started off toward her room again. Kisame came up to her.

"What THIS time!" asked Saki annoyed.

"C'mon we have another job." Said Kisame.

"…Oh yes I get to fallow you again. How FUN!" said Saki sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and let's go." Said Kisame. Saki followed Kisame through about 10 turns until they met up with Itachi.

"So what mission now Uchiha?" asked Saki.

"An Akatsuki spy has been killed, it's needed to investigate what kind of kill. They said his face is missing so they assume it's Orochimaru." Said Itachi monotone.

"…that's all? Don't drag me into a mission when you don't need me." Said Saki. Itachi gave her a glance.

"We leave now. About a one day job." Said Itachi. Kisame grinned and Saki groaned. Itachi led the way out and soon Saki met light but Itachi gave no time to dwell for he already jumped into the trees. Saki and Kisame followed. They traveled in silence for a few minutes before Saki decided she wanted to know more.

"How far is it?" asked Saki.

"5.3 meters." Said Itachi.

"wow…so long." Said Saki sarcastically. Itachi ignored her sarcasm and quickened his pace. "You're in a hurry." Thought Saki silently and rushing after. Kisame easily kept up with her. Soon they reached their destination. "…I see…!…I see! Absolutely nothing." Said Saki from excited to flat. She stared at the empty field that reeked of blood. She noticed someone walking away. "OI!(hey) OI!" shouted Saki running after. Kisame turned to block an attack from a sound nin. Itachi glared at Orochimaru who grinned, his snake tongue hanging out Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed suspiciously.

---

"Hey I said STOP!" said Saki. The boy she was following turned and pulled a sword quickly out and stabbed her in the stomach. It blew up into a cloud of smoke. Saki appeared on his sword. "Sasuke…" snarled Saki. Sasuke stared at her, confused for a moment before throwing her off his sword and charging. She turned left to narrowly dodge his sword then kick upward. He soared through the air and Saki smacked him with her foot then kicked his left side, then kicked his right, then she appeared above him and elbowed his stomach making him lower. She then spun and rammed her whole body into his knocking him into the ground.

"Ryuu Rendon! (Dragon Combo)" said Saki finishing it off with her fingers outstretched like claws and slamming them into his stomach. Sasuke turned into a mud clone. She turned around and stared at him then a look of understanding dawned on his face but left as soon as it appeared.

"Goukatsume Saki." said Sasuke.

"yep." Said Saki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"well…I was forced to come. But now…I'm going to kill you!" shouted Saki running at him. Before she could a tongue wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She turned to stare at a huge blue snake.

"What…" whispered Saki quietly to herself. Sasuke charged Chidori.

"Then this is goodbye. Orochimaru told me Itachi is here." Said Sasuke. "So I have no time to waste." Said Sasuke no expression on his face.

"You think you've won!" snarled Saki. She transformed her necklace and slashed the snake's noise causing it to recoil. She was then freed and slammed her sword down. Sasuke already started to charge Chidori. Saki growled and lifted her sword up and slammed it downward quickly as to blow dust everywhere. Sasuke stopped for a brief moment to look around. Saki was no longer in sight.

"You're still too weak to fi-'oof!' What the…!" shouted Saki now on her knees and her free arm restrained while the one with the sword only slightly. ANBU sound nin's were on her back! She frantically moved around to squirm out but failed. She felt her Charka being drained! She frantically twisted and turned then thought to herself when Chidori came at her. She breathed deep then pulled her sword out of one's grasp and stabbed it through her shoulder, efficiently stabbing one in the neck. She then rolled away and stood in front of Sasuke who had stabbed another nin with his Chidori. He stared then Saki charged she sliced horizontal and cut part of his cheek. She then switched hands and used the other to slice downward but a pale white hand blocked it. Orochimaru stood there, an evil smile on his face.

"That's enough Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru who stretched his head. Saki suddenly froze.

---

Itachi sliced simply through another mud clone of Orochimaru when suddenly he heard a yell…not just any normal yell, a call…a voice that hadn't said the word in years…

"**Itachi!" **shouted a voice. He turned.

"What's wrong Itachi-san?" asked Kisame walking over to Itachi with his Samehada over his shoulder. He raced off toward the direction the voice came from, avoiding nin's quickly and some slicing through them. He soon came to the clearing where Saki had a sword through her stomach, her sword on the ground bloodied and an unconscious Sasuke next to it. Orochimaru withdrew his sword and cursed at Itachi and Kisame's arrival. He picked Sasuke up with a snake a left. Itachi glanced down and Saki who had blood pouring from her mouth.

"Kisame. Grab Saki-san." Said Itachi. Kisame nodded and picked her up. She glared.

"I can walk you know!" shouted Saki stubbornly.

"With that whole in your stomach I'm surprised you can talk too." said Kisame snickering.

"Shut up. Orochimaru cheated. He used Sasuke and no matter what I still see that boy as a family member even if he's corrupted." Said Saki softly getting up. Itachi picked her up easily and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She had little dot eyes as he started running through the forest. "O-oi! (h-hey!) Itachi! Put me down!" said Saki. Itachi silenced her by purposely slapping her with a branch. "ow…thanks…" said Saki sarcastically. Itachi landed on a large branch them leapt high into the air then landed by a familiar small cabin. As soon as Itachi entered the main base Katsu was all over them.

"Ah! Saki-san are you okay?" he bombarded.

"I'm just peachy!" Said Saki sarcastically pointing to her stomach which was now leaking blood onto Itachi's shoulder.

---

"_Leaving again Itachi-san?" asked the little girl to the older boy. _

"_Yes Saki-chan. I'll be back. We can train when I get back okay?" said Itachi. _

"…_okay…but first…umm…come home safely okay? I fear you will get injured." Said Saki. Itachi laughed a light, soft laugh. _

"_It's okay. I won't get injured." Said Itachi smiling then walking away. "…and I worry to you too little Saki." whispered Itachi to himself. _

_---_


	10. Lost in thought

Thanks for reviewing

**Max Doe**

**Itachi349**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**Looking lost in thought can be deceiving**

it was…cold…

Why?

Why was it so cold? She didn't know…

She wanted to move…she wanted to open her glued eyes…

She glared under the eye lids and forced her eyes open only to immediately close them for the bright light. She growled and duh under the soft material.

"Soft…?" she mimicked her thoughts and spoke. "Why is it soft…where am I?" she whispered and opened her eyes again to stare at a worried Katsu.

"Are you okay Saki-san? I was worried." Said Katsu in a soft tone almost in fear of breaking her hearing.

"…I wanna sleep." Saki grumbled back and dug her head into the soft material.

"Saki-san…you have to get up." Said Katsu again.

"…NO! I'll kill you!" snapped Saki putting the blanket over her head. Katsu stared.

"c'mon get up!" called Katsu.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" screamed Saki.

"**GET UP NOW!" **roared Katsu making Saki jump. Saki popped her head out from under the blanket, a glare on her face.

"you wanna scream do you?" snarled Saki, her red eyes flashing brighter.

"…oh no…" whispered Katsu in fear.

---

"Itachi-san…you know she's gonna blow a fit right?" asked Kisame to Itachi who was busy jumping trees.

"It is non of your concern Kisame." said Itachi monotone.

"Your funeral…" thought Kisame to himself. "Itachi-san….why are we going to meet this stupid snake fool anyway?" asked Kisame. Itachi ignored the shark-like man and continued forward.

---

"They…left me here…ALONE! In this whole place…FULL OF MALES! What is wrong with them…!" snarled a angry Saki who turned many corners still lost. She soon met with Deidara.

"Oi (hey) Deidara-san!" said Saki. Deidara turned to look at her. "have you seen weasel-boy and blue-man?" asked Saki.

"…mmm…I believe they went on a mission as soon as they got back. Hm." Replied Deidara.

"…thanks Deidara-san!" said Saki waving and walking away. Deidara raised an eyebrow then continued his way. Saki suddenly burst forth with incredible speed toward a door only to end up crashing trying to get through it. She muttered a few words then glared at it. "Lovely. Oh bright and lovely! If I ever get back to Kohona I'm telling them my life here was just PEACHY!" snapped Saki sarcastically. She pulled her sword out of its weaker form and stabbed it into the door only for it to rebound. "…a jutsu…a powerful Ninjutsu that I can't stop…I hate you Uchiha…" growled Saki quietly. She turned in several directions to see if she could find a tag of some sort. She growled. "What did he do!" growled Saki ramming her foot into the door and to her surprise it went off. She blinked several times. "…do I even want to know…?" muttered Saki sweat dropping.

---

Itachi turned to stare at the direction of the Akatsuki hideout.

"What's wrong Itachi-san?" asked Kisame. Itachi stared…and stared…then lifted a finger and pointed behind him then turned continued the way they were going. Kisame stared, confused then followed after.

---

Saki noticed the dead end of trees up ahead. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusing. Then they went back to normal after realizing the Genjutsu. She turned then noticed the huge shadow approaching. She growled.

"Itachi you and your stupid Genjutsu skills!" she snarled and cart wheeled to the left and stomped hard on the ground then slapped her hands together, forming the tiger sign and shouted, "Kai! (Dispel)" as the Genjutsu cleared Saki noticed the tree were no longer creating a dead end. So she continued the way she was going….forgetting she was heading in the wrong direction and after several hours and then realizing this she turned around…but stopped when she saw people in familiar cloaks and masks. "ANBU?" thought Saki to herself. She went through handseal's and changed her appearance into that of a Sand nin. She walked by them only to be stopped.

"Girl…What are you doing here?" asked the Fox masked ANBU.

"…here." Replied Saki showing a traffic pass…which was really a transformed bingo book.

"…umm…didn't Tsunade-Sama say to talk to all people thoroughly?" asked the ANBU to another.

"…Crap. I haven't gotten to hurt Itachi yet for leaving me behind…" thought Saki to herself. The ANBU sighed and pushed Saki to the side gently. "OUCH!" she yelped. He had pushed her stomach. "stupid Orochimaru!" thought Saki angrily.

"…you should prabaly get that checked…" said the ANBU softly to the now reopened wound.

"no thanks." Saki then ran through handseal's. The ANBU went to grab her hand's to stop it but she easily jumped away. "Gouka Doomu! (Hellfire Dome)" shouted Saki slamming her palm down. Soon a large blue fire explosion burst out throwing the ANBU out of the dome and burning them to ashes. "Forgive me." Saki whispered then Saki quickly turned and ran changing back on the way. "I forgot about my injury!" She hissed in pain and turned to look at two Sharingan eyes. "about time I caught up! You should know better then to leave me with a bunch of males I don't know!" shouted Saki poking Itachi's chest. "now I need pay back!" she growled and went behind him. Itachi turned his head to the side and out of the corner of his eyes stared at the girl who grinned evilly. "Smile!" said Saki jumping on his back and pulling his mouth wide forcing him to smile. Kisame suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Saki.

"Bwuhahaha! You're a dead women!" shouted Kisame laughing.

"I don't ge-Oh sh-Run away!" shouted Saki running for her life as a Itachi raised a finger.

"Ichi…Ni...San…Shi…Go… (one…two…three…four…five)" thought Itachi quietly to himself. Looking lost in his thoughts, Saki took advantage of it and snuck behind him.

"Bo-Juu (ten)" interrupted Itachi.

"…wait a sec…NO THE COUNTING! RUN KISAME RUN! Unless you wanna be fried Fish which I won't mind AWAY!" shouted Saki running for her life much farther then last time.

"…?" Kisame raised a eyebrow then, he too started running after hearing what was spoken.

"Fireball Jutsu." Itachi said simply and hurled a **HUGE **fireball at Saki who was still running.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Saki turned and ran through handseal's.

"Gouka Doomu! (Hellfire Dome)" shouted Saki using the dome to try and push off the fireball. After a bit of trouble the fireball which actually looked like a lava-ball burned itself up she sighed and sat down. "I beg mercy. Kill me now." Whispered Saki on her knees. Itachi stood tall in front of her. Yes, mocking him again…He took a Kunai out and stabbed the Shadow clone though the head. "you quit falling for that trick when we were 7-8. I thought you forgot!" laughed Saki hanging off a branch in front of Itachi. Kisame, during all this was hiding below as to not invoke Itachi's wrath…for once…he seemed to be…enjoying himself! Not smiling sure but you could tell if you had been his partner for as long as Kisame. Saki smirked at the emotionless man. She sighed after he made no movement and dropped down in front of him. "I just wanted to say sorry and thanks Itachi. That's all. You should know the trouble I go through to say sorry right?" asked Saki with an innocent look.

"…Demon..." Thought Itachi silently to himself. Never trust her innocent look; it has killed thousands in 5 seconds flat. "…Now head back." commanded Itachi.

"sure sure. Grumpy-san!" said Saki playfully then leaving. "maybe…your not that corrupted…or you would have left me there…like last time…" whispered Saki to herself running by the forest quickly.

---

"…_that's one BIG cliff…" whispered Saki to herself looking to her teammate. _

"_Well you wanted to know where Itachi-kun went." Replied the boy with Sharingan eyes. _

"_Oh yes! I'm soooo jumping over a creepy looking evil cliff just to go say sorry." Said Saki to Shisui. … 'cricket…cricket' "darnit I forgot my Fuuma Shuriken over there!" said Saki. _

"…_umm Saki-Chan…?" whispered Shisui._

"_ya?" replied Saki._

"…_you don't **have **a Fuuma Shuriken." Said Shisui._

"…_shut up." Growled Saki backing up then running across. Forcing Chakra into her legs she leapt over and gripped onto a rock then flipped onto the hard floor. _

"_And there she goes…to go apologize to Uchiha Itachi…for the stupidest reason…Forgetting to tell him she spilled water on his sleeping bag…why would she try wasting the rest of her Chakra to say a stupid sorry like that? I'll never understand women…" muttered Shisui walking away._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know it was a stupid chapter but it was made to explain Shisui on their team and Saki's new found respect to Itachi. And a bit more that you have to figure out yourself! Ja ne!


	11. hidden pits of the demon clans

Thanks for Reviewing

**Max Doe **

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**sweetangel823**

**_I've put another story up that I'll be updating in my spare time then after this- continue with full attention so you can read it if you wish. A Sasukexoc most likely. _The tailed Beasts of man _is the name. I've also done drawings for the story the tailed beasts of man but I don't know if I can get my scanner to work._**

Well here we go. My Japanese is funny. I don't take classes or anything…I just hear em and for some reason I remember (the only thing I can remember)

And to Sweetangel823

Well there will be a chapter I think after Part 2 of this that explains Part of Saki's past and give a tiny bit of a clue as to what kind of bond she had with Itachi.

**Zanbatou**-the biggest type of sword in the world…huge! You know the sword Zabuza has? That's a type of Zanbatou.

**Hidden Pit of the Demon clans **

**Part 1**

Saki sighed in annoyance and tapped her foot.

"Okay…this is VERY…VERY boring!" said Saki, her eye twitching. She was leaned against the walls in the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi and Kisame have been out on their mission for a day now.

"I haven't gotten to kill, maim, smack, maul, or scream at ANYTHING in the last past day! I'm going to die!" growled Saki. She then suddenly bopped her fist into her palm and gained a happy look. "I know!" she smirked and walked to the small, odd door and pasted a small note next to it before exiting. "I'll just go find them!" she started whistling and walked down the long road only to be interrupted.

"Young women what clan do you come from?" asked the male staring at Saki who was dressed in her ANBU cloak, Thank god for that too.

"...Isn't he a leftover from the renegade earth or wind Gouka clan?" thought Saki to herself noticing the symbol of a lizard and bird fighting on the side of his shirt. "Well telling him I'm from the Gouka_tsume _clan should make him back off…" thought Saki. "I am Goukatsume Saki." said Saki smugly. He took on a look of surprise and then grinned and motioned for the ninja's hidden in the trees -which Saki had already noticed- to come out and attack. They charged and used Chakra strings to hold Saki from moving then clipping Chakra eating cuffs. Saki didn't even put up a fight for that matter- for she knew she was lost anyway.

---

"okay well…I kinda wish I put up a fight now…though it's kinda late…" thought Saki sweat dropping. After several hours they had un-blindfolded her and she got to look at a sight that would made many in her clan sick…the Demon pits…she yelped like a injured dog at this and turned around only to get thrown to the ground and Chakra come through her body…for they removed the cuffs. She growled and stared around her…then a large man…who looked oddly like a walking lizard entered…a huge Zanbatou. "wow…you resemble the creature more then shark man resembles his…" thought Saki, her eye twitching at the giant green lizard 2 times her size.

---

Orochimaru gave Itachi and Kisame a grin as he lead them through odd rows that looked like steps…which had few people on them…One figure Itachi noticed and recognized…it was a purple haired man …not just that…he was Saki's Father!

"Watch. There might be some demons that you want in exchange for the items I requested…" hissed Orochimaru grinning evilly.

"Itachi-san…Look it's the kid!" said Kisame pointing to Saki. Itachi moved his eyes to the girl against the huge lizard-man. "wonder how she got into this…" whispered Kisame. Itachi noticed the purple haired male grin at his daughters' predicament. Yes…Saki wasn't favored among her family Itachi could recall. The lizard then charged and swung his massive sword which Saki dodged with ease. She glared.

"What are you doing you fat freak!" shouted Saki which it seemed to echo all over the whole room causing the whole crowd to hear. He swung his massive blade again this time Saki landed on it. "wow……" said Saki speechless. The Lizard grinned.

"Sssssurpirsed at my sssswinging ssspeeeed?" hissed the lizard.

"…"

"your even ssspeeechlessss?"

"…no I was so surprised by how **slow **it was that I was speechless." Said Saki yawning to mock him. He snarled loudly causing Saki to smirk. "Not to mention to swing it like an idiotic shark guy I know." Said Saki laughingly. "In fact I bet he's better! And that makes you a weak pathetic worm!" shouted Saki with arc eyes. Kisame stared…completely offended…HOW COULD SHE! The Green lizard shouted with wrath and suddenly with incredible speed swung Saki off who had landed on all four but had almost no time to dodge the sword again. The lizard glowed bright red and soon took the color of crimson. He glared and stomped causing the place to shake. Saki yelped in surprise and had no time to dodge so she did the only thing so could do… "Ryuu Fuukan dedoko- Kiba. (Dragon Seal Release-fang)!" the lizard had a surprised look on his face…his Zanbatou…was in her mouth! She smirked at his look and tore it out of his grip and threw it. she had that smirk on her face…except one thing was different…she had two long fangs sticking out of her mouth. "stupid lizard. You picked the wrong day to mess with me!" she growled and pulled her sword out and slashed him right across the chest. The lizard made a loud hiss and backed off slightly. He then roared in agony and lifted his claw, a large sword made out of fire in his hand.

"Hellfire Sword…" hissed the lizard. She stared boredly.

"wow! I'm shaking in my boots! Oh the world's gonna end! It's terrifying!" said Saki sarcastically. "Oh what will I do! Pee myself!" said Saki in complete mockery. Many in the crowd giggled or laughed. Saki burst out laughing only to get cut short by a fire arrow whizzing by. "What th-WO! Hey watch-OUCH!" screeched Saki running around, fire coming from her butt. "OH MY FREAKIN GOD! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE! IT HURTS GOD!" roared Saki running around with the bird that had just shot the fire arrow out of it's mouth entered with a grin. "Stop, drop, and roll, stop, drop, and roll-YEOUCH!" the fire increased in velocity into an inferno. Saki got up after much trouble to a laughing lizard and bird her eyes glaring angrily. She then started going on her knees and begging with an innocent look… "I am not worthy oh powerful ones…please forgive me…!" the crowd went silent the shouted 'kill her!' Itachi smirked a tiny bit. Kisame didn't even notice he was to busy laughing.

"…dead." He whispered silently. It happened so fast no one could comprehend it except for the Sharingan user. Saki jolted up with a look of total bloodlust and sliced them open with long dragon claws causing the large amount of blood to splash all over the walls of the huge circular stadium. She smirked.

"The battle begins here bird…Lizard…I show you why I am one of the most feared ninja's in this world!" shouted Saki proudly. She lifted her head high, Ryuu Fuukan dedoko- gouon! (Thunderous roar)" she then sat down and yawned loudly. The bird, took this offensive and charged, ready to kill when it's claw almost reached her Saki opened her mouth and let loose a loud roar along with a huge bolt of electricity. Orochimaru looked quite amused.

"I wonder how your friend got here…" whispered Orochimaru just loudly enough for Kisame and Itachi to hear. Saki's father grinned and walked over to Orochimaru and smirked then whispered something which Orochimaru nodded at and the man jumped into the arena. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"How are you my daughter?" said the male from behind the girl who was stomping on the totally deflated, X eyed bird and lizard. She was no different except for she got rid of her fangs.

"F-Father…?" said Saki almost in fear with her odd voice that changed to normal…meaning her "thunderous roar" Release seal sealed back up along with her claws.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on your next battle is all." Said her father about to pat her if she did not back away. "As touchy as ever. Unimportant. Good luck my daughter." Grinned the man jumping back into the stands then suddenly a huge monstrous bark came. A five tailed dog entered the arena…huge in size and looked to have markings all over. The huge dog barked again.

"Is that the…five tails!" shouted Kisame smirking. Itachi nodded.

"Interested in it?" asked Orochimaru. Saki didn't move but the beast suddenly slammed its paw on it's form knocked her back into her senses. She felt heavy impact and used her sword to slash it. it barked loudly causing her to cover her ears for her sensitive hearing then the beast grabbed her form in it's mouth and threw it. she banged against the wall then shook her head through then stood weakly. Her father grinned.

"die stupid child…die…" he thought smirking at all the times he had enjoyed abusing the child. Unfortunately…Saki was too busy thinking about that also. The dog gave a final roar then with a powerful roar it smacked it's head into Saki and used it's paw to completely destroy her. A loud, terrible crack tore into the stadium. The dog lifted it's paw and stared at the now completely deformed body. It roared proudly.

"…Itachi-san…is the kid….really dead?" muttered Kisame.

"Oops. Looks like puppy got a bit violent." Laughed Orochimaru who has _purposely _made that dog made before the battle. The crowd cheered then a loud booming laughter caused it to stop.

"…they have brought doom upon themselves…" thought Itachi silently…remembering those eyes…_**her **eyes…_


	12. Demon of the Pits HellFire Blood

Thanks for reviewing

**Max Doe**

**Sora. The Angel of the Sky**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**

**Sweetangel823 **

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

_I'm updating as fast- okay not as a fast as I can but I'm a bit busy I'm trying please bare with me who does not having a brain only a rat that runs on a wheel. _

**Meeting the demon of the pits-Hellfire Blood**

**Part 2**

The booming laughter continued. The crowd quieted then they heard many…**many **cracking noises…almost as if bones were rearranging themselves. The Tattoo upon Saki's back glowed a dark blue through the shirt and soon started to spread a lot like Orochimaru's curse seal. Her body jolted up and her body rearranged all its bones…you could **hear **the noises. Itachi shut his eyes then reopened them. Saki's form yelled in pain as two huge black wings ripped out of the flesh in her back spilling a dark liquid all over then the wings curved and covered around Saki's body making a giant black ball. The dog slashed at it only to recoil its claw and whimper. It then roared and shot a large ball of air at it. The ball cracked open a little and one, bright red eye appeared with just a small black slit staring.

"**_Creature…will it bleed for me…hehe…" _**giggled the voice. **_"blood…I want to see it…I want it…" _**a tail uncoiled out of the ball and the wings parted showing a girl…long black hair all the way past her knees with 3 red stripes in her hair with two back dragon horns coming from the back of her skull, small fangs coming out of her mouth and long nails. She giggled with her opposite colored eyes. One pure black with one small red slit, one pure red with a black slit.

"Hello puppy." Said the girl happily. The dog cocked its huge head to the left then snarled at the name and tried to swallow the girl. She lifted her finger which the dog ran into…stopping it. The dog stared at her finger cross eyed. "…you cannot defeat me puppy." Said the girl smirking and flicking the dog with such power it reared. The dog roared and charged trying to catch the girl with a tail. "I'm sorry but you're just too slow my doggy friend. Let me help you!" said the girl landing on the ground and walked over to its paw, picked it up, and sliced her whole body causing the red liquid to spill out all over the dog. It stared curiously at the girl who squealed happily at the sight of the red liquid. She then noticed the crowd. "Oh! Hello people! I am Hellfire Blood! But you can just call me Blood!" said the girl happily. The dog finding this girl more of the Alpha then him, tucked his tail in and lowered his ears. "aww don't end my fun! I haven't gotten to kill you yet!" said blood unhappily and tsking like a mother to a child. Itachi jumped down behind her and raised a scroll which the weak beast was sucked into. Blood turned to him and gave the biggest smile possible in the world. "ITACHI! I MISSED YOU!" said the girl trying to tackle him. He quickly dodged which made the girl put on a sad face. "Itachi-kun that hurt my felines!" said Blood quivering.

"…Leave." Commanded Itachi.

"Okay! See you again Itachi-kun!" said Blood waving and soon Saki dropped on the ground, her wings, fangs, claws, horns, and tail retreated into her body and she was unconscious her hair also went back to normal. Itachi glanced at her then picked her up easily. He motioned for Kisame to come and he did then they walked toward the exit. Orochimaru frowned.

---

"_Saki-nee-Chan!" said a 5 year old Sasuke running to the 9 and 10 year old Saki and Itachi. _

"_Hi Sasuke-kun!" said Saki smiling at the young boy. Sasuke was just about the only young boy Saki wouldn't maim. She picked him up and laughed. "I convinced your brother to take you out to train!" said Saki. _

"_Really nii-san?" asked Sasuke to Itachi who bore a bored expression and nodded. "Thank you Nee-chan!" said Sasuke brightly hugging the girl. _

"_One thing Sasuke. When you get older get ready to get maimed." Said Saki seriously which was unlike her nature. _

"_Why?" asked Sasuke, frightened. _

"…_Because you look like Itachi and if you look like Itachi…"_

"_Yes…?" asked Sasuke._

"_You get **attacked! ... **By fan girls!" said Saki smiling. "umm Sasuke-kun…? You look like you're about ready to wet yourself…" said Saki with an innocent look. Itachi sighed and grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her into a different room. _

"_You don't need to scare my brother about fangirl's already." Said Itachi. _

"…_Itachi cares!" said Saki brightly. _

"_I-I do not!" said Itachi blushing lightly. _

"_yes you do!" said Saki smiling and leaping on his back. "I know you do!" said Saki screaming in his ear. He fell over with Saki on top. She smiled. _

"_Nii-san are you alright I he…ard…MOM! NII-SAN'S DOING SOMETHING BA-"SHH!"_ _Saki had tackled him and covered his mouth with her hand. _

"_It was an accident I knocked him over by attacking him!" said Saki quietly. Sasuke nodded and she removed her hand. _

"_What's wrong honey?" asked Sasuke's mom entering. _

"_Nothing. It was an accident!" said Sasuke happily. Saki sighed in relief. _

"_That was scary." Whispered Saki to Itachi. Itachi nodded and rested against the wall, deep in thought._

_---_

Itachi shook his head. Why had he been thinking of that? That was in the past… but he couldn't help remembering…

---

_Saki sat against the wall next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Itachi?" asked Saki. He turned his gaze to her. "Why don't you every train your brother?" asked Saki. Itachi shrugged. She sighed. "Okay." She answered and closed her eyes. _

_---_

Kisame spoke to the guy guarding the door who opened it. Itachi jumped in and put Saki in her room. He sat on a chair in thought.

---

"_Itachi what's up? You've been acting odd since you turned 13." Said Saki. He glanced at her coldly then continued on through the trees._

"_Don't ignore me like that Itachi!" growled Saki running up behind him. He ignored her again. "Uchiha!" she growled. He turned and glared at her._

"_Don't call me that." He snapped. _

"_What?" asked Saki confused at his snappy mood all the sudden._

"_Don't call me by that name again!" he continued. _

"_You can't tell me what to do Uchiha!" she called. He got right in her face and shoved her against a tree.  
_

"_Don't call me that! That cursed name is not fit to be on your tongue." He growled. _

"_I-Itachi…" said the girl, fear showing in her eyes. He calmed at the sight of her fear. It was rare for her to show fear when not in the presence of her father. He loosened his tight grip and muttered an apology. "…something is wrong. I know you won't tell me…but I wish sometimes…that you would instead of carry that burden…" whispered Saki quietly. _

_---_

He glanced at Saki. Why did he remember that at this time…? Now when he could not repent for what he did? He got up to leave the room and right when he was about to shut the door a soft voice reached his ears.

"Arigatou…Itachi-san."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If your wondering she said "thank you Itachi" for those of you wanting to more about Saki's past well the next chapter tells all! Or a lot.


	13. My past with you

Thanks for Reviewing

**Max Doe**

**Yomi**

**Bunny the Assassin **

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**My Past with you**

Saki opened her eyes slowly.

"_**Saki-Chan…are you okay?" **_

"Yes." Replied Saki in her mind to a worried Blood.

"_**Saki-Chan something bothering you?"**_

"Yes. You know that dream again…? Yes I went through it again…and why did you try and glop Itachi?" asked Saki.

"_**Not glop! Simply tackling and saying my hello!" **_

"Your hello is usually forcing them to bleed to death by every scar and opening in their body." Said Saki matter-of-factly.

"**_...Oh look at the time I got to g-_**"…Blood?"

"_**yes?" **_

"You can't telltime…" said Saki flatly.

"_**The Sun is setting!"**_

"Blood?"

"_**y-yes?" **_

"There is no sun in my head."

"_**It's Getting Dark!"**_

"Blood?"

"_**WHAT!"**_

"…I'm sorry to tell you this…but…it's **always **dark in there." Said Saki tapping her skull.

"_**Okay I'm just leaving okay!"**_

"Thank you, you're pestering me as bad as Itachi that one time." Said Saki.

"_**I'm not **that **bad am I?" **_

"almost."

"**_Fine Meany. I'm leaving." _**Saki sighed and rested her head against the black pillow.

"Itachi…" she whispered softly.

---

"_Itachi!" called Itachi's mom to her son from downstairs. _

'_Yes Mother?" said a 5 year old Itachi coming downstairs. His mother smiled warmly at the boy then held up a little girl with short brown hair in his face. She had reddish brown eyes that looked into his innocently. _

_---_

Saki laughed out loud at that memory. "Good times when I was innocent and could actually look what I was. I can look innocent now but I've killed so many I am forever not innocent." She whispered staring at her clenched hand.

---

_Itachi stared at the 4 year old blankly. "And…?" he asked looking to his mother. _

"_She's going to be staying over for a while." Said his mother putting the young girl down only for her to run and hide behind the older women's legs. "She's a bit timid…" Mikoto (Itachi's mom) said._

"_Isn't Father going to be mad?" asked Itachi._

"…_No. she's well…a …special occasion." Said his mother smiling and nudging the girl out from behind her. The girl look terribly frightened. Itachi's eyes made a panicked look when the girl's eyes started to water. _

"_Um it's okay! C'mon I'll show you around!" said Itachi grabbing the small girl's hand and dragging her outside. She looked at Itachi for a second then decided to peep a sound out. _

"_I…Itachi-san?" asked the girl quietly. He stopped and looked at her. _

"_Ya?" he asked. _

"…_T-Thank you." Said the girl quietly. He nodded and continued to drag her on. _

_---_

Saki was now up in a sitting potion, thinking and looking through her life. She laughed bitterly at how he use to drag her around.

---

"_Itachi-san slow down!" said a 5 year old Saki to the 6 year old Itachi, who was yet again dragging her by her hand. He slowed his speed so the younger girl could keep up. She breathed heavily then leaped on his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Piggy ride Piggy Ride!" said Saki laughing. Itachi sighed then obeyed. After three hours of running he dropped her on the ground a bit more rougher then he meant. "Ow! Itachi-San!" said the girl on the verge of tears. Yet again, Itachi was panicking. He suddenly sucked in a lot of air. Saki looked at him. "Itachi-san?" she asked. He hurled a large ball of fire out away from catching something on fire. Saki looked surprised then started to clap. "Wow…" Saki forgot all about her injured cushion (Or the butt) and bothered Itachi to teach her._

"_What have I done …" thought Itachi to himself. _

_---_

Saki bowed her head lowly as she started quietly speaking. "Itachi…that idiot."

---

Itachi made a funky noise.

"Itachi-san?" asked Kisame. Itachi got up and silently went into the bathroom to quietly sneeze and get a tissue.

---

_Saki sighed and groaned at the large, heavy green Chuunin vest she was made to wear. "Itachi-san! Uncomfortable! Uncomfortable!" said Saki repeated the word and waving her hands. Itachi Shrugged and walked over to her. _

"_Turn around." He said simply. Saki obeyed with no objection._

"_Oh yes you listen to him." Thought the Jounin instructing them with a sweatdrop. Itachi glared daggers at the Chuunin vest before tugging on an odd object in it and pulling out a Kunai. He threw it at their Instructor 'accidentally'. _

"_I saw that Itachi. 20 laps around Kohona." Said his instructor strictly. Itachi stretched he arm and Saki casually walked up to the Jounin._

"_Bu-but…Sensei! Don't be mean!" Saki started to 'cry'. _

"_Eh uh…Ah…Um…" Itachi glared at the Jounin. "Umm …Sorry Saki-Chan…Itachi you don't have to do laps if you stop glaring at me!" said the Jounin. Itachi walked behind Saki and nudged her forward with his elbow. She nodded and walked. He glared at the Jounin. _

"_I could easily beat you in a match…So don't do that again." Growled Itachi walking away. The Jounin sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Itachi could defeat him easily. _

_---_

…why…? "Why…?" Saki spoke the words in her head. Why did he do that…leave me there…" whispered Saki.

---

"_You were just used. You were a good training object and your revenge will not help you. For you won't achieve it." he then kicked her in the arm earning another crack._

_---_

Saki clenched the sheets of the bed as small dots suddenly fell on the blanket. She lifted her head in surprise…for…she was crying. Soon, her shoulders shook. "Itachi…was this my fault…?" she whispered to herself before pulling the blanket to her face and burring her head into the blanket, sobbed into it.

---

"_So I was an object!" snarled Saki. "he always went easy on me!" she felt rage and then she felt something snap on the skin of her back and she fell forward, off her tree branch and landed on the hard ground. "You fought me to learn Jutsu…that's all!" roared Saki. He nodded and used a Kunai to slash her at the shoulder to her elbow. She roared in pain. Her soft skin ripped easily letting the Kunai cut like scissors to paper he then slammed his foot down on her wrist snapping it. _

---

"If it's my fault then tell me! So I can try and fix it! I hate this!" sobbed Saki digging her face into the blanket more. "I became a ninja just to make you proud…but all I did was screw up! I hate it!" she yelled loudly into the blanket. Tears ran freely down her cheeks now. 2 eyes stared through a crack in the open door. Saki slowly got out of the bed and wobbled then regained her balance. "It's **my** fault! And you didn't tell me!" she bellowed loudly kicking the stand next to the bed causing it to smash into pieces. She pulled a kunai out and slammed it into the ground then crumbling to the ground in pain, Mental and Physical. "If I knew it would be this painful…I would have died long ago!" Saki pounded the floor. She heard the door creek open and when she lifted her head to look…no one was there. She whipped her tears then she shakily walked to the door and shut it. She turned only to stop short. Black orbs stared at her then she felt arms wrap around her then she felt herself getting pulled into an embrace. Saki started to tremble…then the tears streamed down again. She gripped his cloak tightly. "I-I'm sorry!" she said trembling. Itachi walked backward and sat against the wall dragging the girl with him.

"…Cry." He spoke softly not in a commanding voice but like a favor. "Because I can no longer cry with you." He added as an after thought. "So cry for both our sakes." He whispered quietly. Saki cried herself to sleep in the warm embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There tiny itty bitty fluffy moment for those who like it. and I hope you learned some stuff about the past.


	14. Against Where i came

**Sora. The Angel of the sky**

**Fazer**

**AznOrchadork**- uum I'm just saying they need extra members lol. Because guards and people to do simpler work. I know about the main ones lol. And thanks for the GOOD kind of criticism instead of the mean kind.

**Max Doe**- Pretty good at Guessing. Very good in fact. Hehe.

**Kurai-Tenshi-015 **

**Heartless soul**

All people who reviewed! . AND I'M SO SORRY! wouldn't let me update! IM SO SORRY! I REALLY REALLY SORRY!

_**The name Itachi means weasel and in Japan weasel's are bad omens.**_

**Against where I came**

Saki sloppily ate her soup. Yes…her eyes were dry...A little too dry. Crying much doesn't help and when she got up in the morning…that didn't help either…No it didn't. She screamed bloody murder and ran away but who wouldn't do that when you wake to see a murder looking at you. She sighed. Who was she to kid? She was a murderer too.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" she added. She growled and jugged the rest of her tea. She stuck another note on a random wall on the way to the exit and crawled out. "It's so tight in there I'm going to end up light intolerant." Said Saki. She walked down the long roads until she had gotten herself lost…this time on purpose. "Man I need some time to think." She muttered itching the odd collar on her neck.

---

"Did Tsunade-Sama say here?" asked the Hawk Masked ANBU to the other two, Lizard and Wolf. They nodded. He stopped and saw the girl there, in an Akatsuki cloak with her mask off, a Collar with the word 'Scarlet' on it. She narrowed her eyes.

"Something's not right…If ANBU found me…then…" she thought to herself silently. The ANBU landed in front of her.

"Saki-san! We are glad we found you!" said the Wolf masked ANBU.

"Why is that Tomo?" asked Saki in a venomous tone.

"Hey no need to get hostile on me!" said Tomo shaking his hands.

"We've come to take you back to your home." Said the hawk masked ANBU.

"…Do I really **want **to go back though?" thought Saki to herself.

"_**I don't really think you want to either…" **_

"You've got no say in this." Grumbled Saki out loud.

"_**how cruel." **_

"…Saki-san…you don't want to come back…do you?" asked the Hawk.

"…Truth be told…I don't." said Saki smirking.

"…I've got no choice then. Saki you are now a Missing-nin from Kohona. It is my job to bring you in. Prepare yourself." He got into a ready stance.

"Hey tell me you're joking!" said Tomo.

"…nop." Replied Saki. The Lizard sighed and charged, Katana drawn. Saki growled and hurled her Katana at him. He dodged and she went left. Tomo came from behind and sliced down. Saki growled and raised her arm up and heard a clank meaning it hit her arm guards from her ANBU clothing. She smirked. "Your still weak Tomo-kun!" said Saki tripping him and kneeing his stomach before he fell. She turned and sliced down with kunai to the hawk almost hitting him but just nipping his mask. She glared and went through handseals. "Gouka Doomu! (Hellfire dome)" she slammed her hand down creating a large dome. The hawk went through seals.

"Water Element, ground waterfall Jutsu!" Water suddenly pushed Saki off her feet. She growled angrily and attempted to use a different Jutsu.

"Lighting Element, lighting Dragon Storm Jutsu!" she shouted spinning her sword and slamming it down. A large Tornado came out and took the form of a long dragon.

"What is that! And when could Saki use Lighting Jutsu anyway?" muttered one to the other. The large Dragon roared and slammed into them. Hawk and Tomo dodged while the lizard got caught in it rendered unconscious.

"This is stupid!" growled Tomo.

"Chaos Hellfire Jutsu!" she hurled a large fireball out.

"Eh! Do you want me to die!" shouted Tomo running away. Hawk Sweatdropped.

"Duh!" she shouted back smirking. She went through handseals that did not look familiar at all and stopped on one that looked relatively like the tiger except had the two from fingers pointing at each other, touching and the other two bent at the top. "Hellfire Claw Jutsu!" her finger tips glowed a faint red before she slammed one hand into the ground. "Dragon Eater." She whispered. A head popped out of the ground made of white and red fire and swallowed the hawk masked ANBU. It went back underground. "…wow…so small compared to the one me and Itachi can make." She muttered, her fingers changing back to normal.

"Saki you don't want to do this…" said Tomo backing up.

"Sorry…I gotta." She replied. Tomo growled and bit his thumb before slicing the blood on his hand and running through handseals. Her eyes widen.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tomo slammed his hand down and summoned a large leopard. Saki sighed.

"It can't be helped…" Saki growled and started going through handseals that looked abnormal to Tomo. The leopard leaped ready to rip Saki to shreds. She finished on a seal that looked like the one for Hellfire Claw. "See this seal? Whenever you see the seal of my family you know your dead. "Ryuu Fuukan dedoko- Wingusu (Dragon Seal Release- wings)!" Wings ripped out of Saki's back and tore the cloak she wore. She took flight with one flap of her black wings and stood high above Tomo. "ready?" she asked. Tomo pointed a finger to Saki.

"Go Kodame!" the leopard Roared and leaped to slash Saki. Saki flew to the left quickly and hurled a kunai to the leopard's eye.

"Be blind you wretched beast!" snarled Sera. To her distress a claw slashed it away. She flew to the top of a small tree and sighed. "Why me? Always me! First I get captured by a buncha fingernail polishing guys, I meet Itachi-baka (Weasel-idiot for whole translation) again who seems to be acting funny to me but then again I REALLY wouldn't know I mean doesn't he always act funny…now I'm babbling…." She sighed again. "Yep. Figures…being with him for more then 24 hours can make you a maniac. I need to visit a mental doctor after this…" she muttered then dived down, Katana out. she sliced the Leopard in front of her only for it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. She sweadropped and turned around. "aww sh-'boom" the leopard slammed it's pawn onto her back sending her far forward and crashing into a tree. "ooooooohhhh the pain!" she grumbled sarcastically. she quickly got up and shook herself off like a dog then closed her wings to her sides. She sighed again. "So troublesome."

"That's why you don't wander kiddo." Said Kisame walking in with his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"Got a problem with me wanderin? I got something called "free will" don't I?" asked Saki her foot tapping again the ground making soft tap noises. Itachi who appeared seemingly out of nowhere spoke.

"If you cause this much trouble you won't have a free will much longer."

"…Your as negative as a magnate." She muttered sweatdropping. He hurled two Kunai at Tomo who dodged one and got hit with another knocking him off the leopard. Saki looked at him blankly. "I coulda done that…" she muttered.

"yes but you were taking much too long." Replied Itachi monotone.

"Like your one to talk. You like prolonging the death of a lot of people you know." She grumbled pointing to herself.

"I was not prolonging your death. I was simply chopping you to pieces." He answered matter-of-factly. Saki gasped.

"Itachi…tried…to…joke…Oh my god the Apocalypse has COME! The Ragnarok! Doomsday!" she shouted randomly running around. Itachi simply walked to Tomo and stabbed him killing him. Saki stopped what she was doing. "Itachi you didn't need to kill him. Tomo is just a new ANBU…I think." She muttered to herself.

"Don't run off again." Itachi commanded.

"Yes Yes grizzly bear-san." Said Saki sarcastically. Kisame laughed into his fist.

"Kiddo you seem to be in a good mood." Said Kisame. He then had to duck to avoid the large sword getting chucked at him. "you really shouldn't throw sharp objects those could hurt someone." Said Kisame.

"…Baka. (Idiot). Your carring the biggest shaver on earth. I think I know what to throw. And don't tell me what mood I am in." she growled.

"…Women are scary." Whispered Kisame.

"No she's scary because **you **made her angry Kisame." thought Itachi in an annoyed manner.


	15. Stop your stupid licking habits!

Thanks for reviewing

**Sweetangel823**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**Max Doe** –Since you tried I'm updating :)

**Heartless soul**

I'm very mad right now. I loose my whole weekend when school will start soon because I have to help build something. I'm sure my mom can do it! I've been helping for WEEKS and I'm starting to get inpatient…I can't update as fast because I don't get time too! -glares at her family-

**STOP! your stupid licking habits!**

**Part 1**

Saki gave Itachi a glare.

"now?"

"no." replied Itachi.

…

"Now?" asked Saki.

"No."

"**NOW!" **

"No."

"C'mon Itachi I want to go outside! Do you WANT me to be light intolerant!" yelled Saki leaping up with her cloak wide open and a large black t shirt underneath.

"…" Yep, Silent treatment. Saki understood it when he did this. She leaped and wrapped her arms around his neck with large puppy eyes.

"Itachi-Sama! Please let me go outside." Said Saki acting like a innocent lost puppy.

"…Don't ever do that again." He growled. Saki sweatdropped and went back to normal.

"Sure grumpy-san." Said Saki letting him go and sitting on the ground with her arms and legs crossed. … "can I spar with Kisame?" asked Saki.

"Don't kill him. He's still somewhat useful." Said Itachi not even looking at her.

"YAY!" said Saki jumping up and running over to the sleeping shark-like man. "Kisame! get up!" said Saki shaking him.

"Huh…?" Kisame slowly got up from the couch and looked at the girl.

"I wanna spar! Hurry up!" said Saki. Kisame grumbled and turned around.

"…if you win I'll give you all the Sushi I have." Said Saki. Kisame grinned and jumped up and grabbed his sword grabbing Saki's arm in the process and dragging her outside. Itachi growled silently and got up and walked out after Kisame.

---

"I ain't going easy on ya." Said Kisame pulled his 'Shaver' out from it's place on his back.

"Sure…sure…." Saki grinned.

…

"RUN FISHY RUN!" said Saki chasing after the man who was running for dear life while Saki let loose a string of evil 'Mwuhahaha' laughter. Itachi walked over to them and a simple stop caused a world of chaos. Saki tried to stop but slipped over a patch of dirt and went sliding and ran into Kisame's leg causing him to almost look his balance and stick his 'Shaver' into the ground to stop but ended up flying above it do to it coming in contact to the floor so abruptly and landed on his poor butt. Saki groaned. "Itachi never say the word 'stop' again." Said Saki rubbing her back she then gave Itachi a small smile. Itachi looked his normal stoic self but inwardly was confused. Saki opened her mouth for something Itachi hated…no the name that he **loathed…** "Ko…Dat...su-Ma-Ru." Said Saki laughing. Kodatsumaru….how Itachi loathed that man…

---

_A 7 year old Saki held the neck of the 8 year old Itachi who seemed to be giving Saki a ride. Suddenly a boy dropped down from his spot on a tree. He looked somewhat like Saki._

_  
"Saki-Chan your dad wants you home." Said the boy with a serious face which was unusual for him. _

"_Kodatsu-nii-san I don't want to!" said Saki pouting. Kodatsumaru wasn't Saki's real brother but she called him that. He growled and walked over to her grabbed her arm from it's place on Itachi's shoulder and tugged. She yelped. _

"_We don't have time for this. I'll get scolded if you don't come." Said Kodatsumaru. _

"_Stop Kodatsu-nii-san! That hurts!" said Saki. He just tugged harder. Itachi suddenly jabbed his elbow causing him to retract his hand. _

"_She said stop so stop." Said Itachi._

"_Itachi her father wants her home." Said Kodatsumaru. _

"_I'll take her home then." Said Itachi. _

"_No cause I HAVE to take her or MY father will scold ME." Said Kodatsumaru._

"_Then walk beside. She's apparently unhappy with you right now." Said Itachi carrying the young girl. _

"_Ya Kodatsu." Said Saki not adding the nii-san part. … "Itachi-san?" asked Saki._

"_hmmm?" answered Itachi. _

"_can you tell him to stop pulling my foot?" asked Saki pointing to Kodatsumaru who was behind her. Itachi growled and turned around and stuck his foot in Kodatsumaru's face. _

"_I **told **you to STOP!" growled Itachi kicking forward sending Kodatsumaru way back and into a river. Saki giggled. _

"_Itachi-san is so nice!" said Saki nearly choking him by hugging too tight. "…and a bit on the protective side…" thought the little girl smiling brightly at him. _

_---_

"I remember Kodatsu got in a lot of trouble." Saki turned her lazy half open eyes to Itachi who looked at her with his red Sharingan eyes. She crawled over to him from her sitting position and poked his forehead which he easily dodged by turning his head since he also was in a sitting position with his arm lazily on his raised knee and other leg down straight. She frowned. "Yes dodge something that deals with a finger it's so frightening aren't you finger…your terrifying." Said Saki talking to her pointer finger. Kisame took this time to run back inside the base. Saki pulled a Kunai out and poked her finger making little red dots and sliced a little on the bottom then put her kunai back and turned her finger to Itachi which now had red lines dripping from the eyes and the mouth was starting to swell (or inflating with blood). "Oh look I'm crying! You injure me Itachi-kun!" said Saki pretending to be the finger. Itachi grabbed the finger that was in his face and stuck it slowly in his mouth. She yelped. "Hey let my finger g-OOO!" she felt something slimy touching her finger and shivered. "Itachi this isn't funny let my finger go!" said Saki. Itachi could taste the blood…always tasting like metal. She shivered again. "Would you stop!" she said trying to pull her finger out to no avail. His hand that was clenched around hers was much stronger then her. She sighed and let him finish then finally pulled her finger out to see it not dripping with blood at all…clean as it was before. She sighed. "I hope your happy." Said Saki. "I mean I knew he had a licking problem but this is just nuts!" thought Saki glaring. He glanced at her.

"Don't injure yourself over something as simple as that." Said Itachi going back to the position he was in.

"I told you to stop you blood sucking, licking…" muttered Saki. He glanced at her then walked behind her and sat down and pulled a kunai out. She looked at him oddly then realized what he was going to do. "No stop bad Itachi don't!" she growled at him. He smirked and grabbed her finger and cut it softly then placing it yet again his mouth. "How can you stand even that taste I don't want to know." Said Saki sighing and leaning her back against his chest. After a while she got her finger back and Itachi whispered.

"Don't get injured or that will happen again. Every time, why not try to recall my poor habit and when you were 12." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Sure! I will work my best to not get injured just stop licking my finger it tickles!" said Saki holding her finger. He looked at her oddly before getting up and walking to the base. Saki followed behind and glared at him. "recall his poor habit?" she whispered to herself. She bopped her head. **That** night…oh the horror, she shivered. "Next time he sticks that slimy thing out in my direction I will pull it out of his mouth!" she growled sticking her tongue out and looking at it with a glare. "um oua gows too ou too. (and that goes to you too) don gwet any ideassss (don't get any ideas)" she growled poking her tongue.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Since last time I updated so late last time cause you get a preview for the next chapter. **

"Itachi put that slimy thing back in your mouth this instant I didn't mean too!" said Saki.

"You got injured what did I tell you?" said Itachi simply from behind Saki.

"This isn't fair you Bloodthirsty weasel!" said Saki.

"Well life's not fair now is it?" asked Itachi.

"…if this keep up I'm going to commit suicide when I'm 16." Muttered Saki. "wait I'm 17…" Saki grumbled. "now I'm starting to babble and get things wrong and I WILL PULL THAT THING IF YOU DON'T PUT IT BACK IN IT'S PLACE!" shouted Saki(Cut off for you to figure next chapter)

**See I'm nice no I'm not lol**


	16. Stupid Bloodthirsty Weasel

**I AM SO SORRY! I am sooo SOrry! i had to work and my friend came over who hasn't been over in forever! i am so sorry!**

Thank you for reviewing..

**Max Doe**

**Ami-Lee-Chan**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**Stupid Bloodthirsty Weasel!**

**Part 2**

Saki smiled in relief. She had been purposely avoiding Itachi and anything that could give her a cut. Feeling that slimy thing on your skin is very disgusting unless it was her own tongue cleaning it's wound. She sighed. As long as she stayed away from sharp objects nothing would happen…right? She continuously looked around for any sharp objects in the dark narrow hall. She looked left and right. Kisame suddenly burst in her face.

Now, we know Saki is different from normal girl's right? Normal girls do this,

"AHHHH! Holy crap!" she leaped backward.

Now, Saki on the other hand.

"…**Don't DO that you STUPID SHARK!" **Snarled Saki punching him square in the face.

"Saki-Chan that hurt." Said Kisame getting up.

"Sure. I care so deeply… I can't even pretend I care." Muttered Saki massaging her temples. She sighed and walked away.

"Hey Saki! Why haven't you left the base yet?" asked Kisame. Saki pointed to Itachi who was passing bye in the hall. Kisame blinked a couple of times. She turned and was in front of door.

"Run Kisame or I will kick you. This is my room and I don't want a shark outa tank in it." said Saki. she stretched in her dark room and shut the door on Kisame's face. "Ha. No cuts today!" she stretched her arms farther out causing the sleeve of the Akatsuki cloak to go down and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked up and it totally _slipped _her mind that she had a Fuuma Shuriken hanging from the ceiling. Saki made a funny face. "Aww Crap!" she pulled her arm down and glared at her arms then snapped her fingers. "I will go to Katsu!" said Saki. she opened the door to see Kisame still there. "What are you doing still here? See a ghost?" asked Saki. He gave her a brief glare. "Where's Katsu?" asked Saki.

"On a mission." Replied Kisame.

"Aww Crap!" said Saki looking around. She ran down the halls and charged to get out the door when she saw a shadow looming over her.

"Itachi put that slimy thing back in your mouth this instant I didn't mean too!" said Saki to Itachi who didn't even HAVE his tongue out.

"You got injured what did I tell you?" said Itachi simply from behind Saki.

"This isn't fair you Bloodthirsty weasel!" said Saki.

"Well life's not fair now is it?" asked Itachi.

"…if this keep up I'm going to commit suicide when I'm 16." Muttered Saki. "Wait I'm 17…" Saki grumbled. "now I'm starting to babble and get things wrong and I WILL PULL THAT THING IF YOU DON'T PUT IT BACK IN IT'S PLACE!" shouted Saki pointing to Itachi. He gave her a glare, his tongue still not sticking out. She made the Shadow clone sign. Itachi grabbed her fingers. "Getting away from you is like a butterfly trying to get away from glue you know that?" asked Saki. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a butterfly, I'm a Dragon!" said Saki bending back and tried to hit her head on his. He moved back and let go of her hands. She then opened the door and left. Itachi jumped after. "You enjoy this don't you?" asked Saki. Itachi disappeared and appeared in front.

"…Who can figure?" he said simply.

"I hate your speed you know that?" asked Saki. She sat down. "Okay, I give up. Hurry and get it over with!" she growled. Itachi sat beside her and handed her a bandage. "Huh? Oh thanks!" said Saki wrapping it around her arm with much trouble. Itachi made an annoyed look and started wrapping it for her. "Uh…? Thanks?" said Saki. Itachi glanced at her briefly. "Hey umm…Itachi?" asked Saki, her back to him.

"Hn." Came Itachi simple reply.

"…erm…Thanks." Said Saki. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You already said that."

"…uhhh…I did?" said Saki.

"Yes you did."

"….ermmm…"

"That has now been repeated." He couldn't help it. As much as he would **hate** to admit it, he still loved to tease her. He's face was suddenly next to hers. "Your not flushed are you Saki-chan?" asked Itachi.

"…N-no!" said Saki turning again. "Why am I blushing again?" she thought to herself. She shook her head frantically and turned to her lazy look and looked at him. "Not flushed at all." Said Saki. She suddenly felt herself tipping and used her hand to sustain herself. "wah! What was that!" she looked at Itachi who seemed…to…be…Sleeping? She looked curious. "Hey Itachi." Said Saki nudging him with her head. He didn't seem to move from his spot on her shoulder. "hmm…There is something not right with this picture." She muttered. She sighed. "Guess he's tired from doing missions here and there?" she muttered to herself. "…I smell blood." She muttered. She looked at him closely and noticed a funny looking red 'cloud' on his shoulder. She blinked and un buttoned his cloak and pulled it off at the shoulder to see a wound! She yelped in surprise. With a simple grunt she was dragging the taller Itachi on her back. "You've gotta be kidding me! Isn't it the boys job to carry the girls not the girl dragging the boy!" growled Saki. It was ironic cause Katsu was entering the Hideout. "Hey Katsu!" said Saki.

"Huh? Wo what happened to Itachi-san?" asked Katsu.

"…I don't know! Just heal his shoulder okay." Commanded Saki.

"The wounds not that bad. It shouldn't be the cause of him being knocked out." replied Katsu.

"Oi (hey) Itachi can you wake up? Itachi? Hey Itachi…" said Saki. An anime vain appeared and with great strength dragged him in front of her and started shaking him. "I **SAID **WAKE UP YOU LOUSY BLOOD THIRSTY WEASEL OF DOOM!" snarled Saki. Itachi slowly opened his eyes but to his dismay she continued to shake him more until she accidentally smacked his head into hers…efficiently knocking them both unconscious.

"…Baka! Baka! Baka! (Idiot)" a crow said passing by.

"…wow…that was…odd." Said Katsu staring at the two with dot eyes.

---

"urg my head…?" said Saki looking around the dark room. "ow...where am I?" muttered Saki. she looked over and saw Itachi and walked over to him and started shaking him. "Get up! Are you dead! Hey you can't die yet! I haven't gotten to dye your hair pink yet! Wake up you!" said Saki. Itachi glared at her. "oh you were awake." Said Saki. Itachi got up and nodded. Katsu came in.

"Your awake! I thought Saki's head would have killed you because it's …so…hallow…oh! Saki-san your awake too!" said Katsu nervously.

"yes I am…and very unhappy. Time to die Katsu-chan!" said Saki pulled her Katana out of it's weaker form. She grinned evilly.

"…I think I should run." Said Katsu running away.

----

-----------------------------------------------------

**I know it seemed to be about absoutly nothing but it will help with you understand some things later.**


	17. It's Going to be okay

Thanks for reviewing…

**Hitaki-Sama**

**Max Doe**

**Ami lee-chan**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

"**It's going to be okay."**

Saki woke up groggily to a loud alarm. She looked left and right then noticed a bunch of loud noises. Kisame suddenly burst her door open with Deidara.

"Saki get up, No Da."

"Why…? Five more minutes!" growled the girl going to sleep.

"Saki! It's an infiltration!" said Kisame. Saki shot up at that comment in a simple tang top and shorts. She quickly took her Akatsuki cloak off the chair it was laying on and grabbed her Kunai and other weapons then ran out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she shouted. Kisame growled and ran after with Deidara. She slid to a room and knocked it down to see a mass of Akatsuki fighting all different types of ninja! She stared. Kisame stopped next to her.

"see em? Seems an Akatsuki lower member decided fun in betraying us. We found him and killed him but that was AFTER he let the nin's in." said Kisame. Deidara charged out.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Saki.

"…I don't know. Itachi-san should be fighting too. Maybe he's outside." Said Kisame running at them. Saki groaned and slowly thought through how to get to the door from here. The mass just kept coming from the door. She pulled her sword out of its smaller form and charged.

"The only way out is to push then!" she screamed with no enthusiasm what so ever. After Several slashes she started to get irritated.

"There… is… no… **END**!" she roared slashing someone's head off spraying the blood all over her body. She snarled and started chomping their heads off like grass. "…THAT WAS MY BUTT!" she roared kicking someone in the face from behind her. She turned and sliced his face in half. "….uhh….ew…I didn't need to see your brain thanks. Well at least its proof you have one." She shrugged and stomped on it. Her sword suddenly loosened as she saw something familiar. "…Gai…Kakashi….?" Whispered Saki. Since she wasn't paying attention someone took advantage to slash her with a kunai. She glared at the slash on her arm. "Wrong person freak." She snarled and punched him square in the face. She looked around and finally fought her way to the door and jumped out to see an even BIGGER mass with Itachi and the other members guarding. Even SOUND ninja's were there helping! She growled and ran next to Itachi. "there is no end to the people!" she growled out. He looked over to her from the corner of his eyes and gave her a brief nod. She nodded back. they placed their hands on each other and started going through seals.

"Dragon eater Jutsu!" she shouted. A large dragon head burst from the ground below the many enemy nins and chomped them. It was much larger then the one Saki did along and could swallow hundreds in its flames. She let go of Itachi and charged out. Itachi didn't seem to care at all.

---

Saki panted. Yes…her stamina was dieing. They had been fighting for hours and only SOME of the nins retreated. She only got a couple wounds and one deep one but once her stamina ran out she was as good as a dead man. Her stubbornness started to kick in.

"Okay ya know what! DIE DIE DIE!" She shouted smacking random people and beating them with her sword. For all she knew…she coulda killed her own allies at the moment for she was swinging her sword randomly like a berserker._ Slowly _they started to back away. One chucked a Kunai at her and rammed it into her stomach. She stopped and stared. She pulled it out and stared…and stared. It hit her…and she was exhausted. She went on one knee.

---

_A young Saki went on one knee and gave a loud grunt then got up in a fighting stance. Itachi laughed at her. _

_  
"It's going to be okay. You don't need to try so hard…I don't want to dieing on me already!" laughed the older boy. Saki laughed with him. _

_---_

Saki started to speak in a loud voice booming over all of them.

"**_I saw a shadow in my dreams…I could not hear the cry of pain that couldn't reach…No matter how I despise myself the next day…I will be soaked in desires that won't leave… With the claws that try to pick up the falling pieces…The heartbeats that rise during the night…To live for someone let this moment count! Don't hide yourself… Show yourself!" _**Saki tossed the sword to Itachi. "Itachi…Wipe your blood on the words on my sword…you understand right…?" asked Saki. Itachi nodded and bit his finger and wrote his name below the Kanji indents in Saki's sword then put his blood inside the Kanji words that said, "Pact." A funny sign appeared on the swords handle and it disappeared into it's smaller form in Itachi's hand.

"End days, Apocalypse Dragon." A bright light covered the area and when it cleared the familiar black dragon stood tall and proud. She roared loudly and smacked them away with her claw. Kisame Ran beside Itachi from inside the base.

"Is that Saki?" asked Kisame. Itachi nodded.

"Hellfire Jutsu." Was Itachi's commanding voice. The dragon bellowed a loud roar and a familiar fireball burst from it mouth. Many nins turned around to run. Itachi spoke no words but the dragon leaped forward stopping them and slapped them away with her head. Kakashi noticed the necklace Itachi held and the large beast. He aimed a kunai to Itachi's neck and threw it. Unfortunately for him a large claw smacked it away.

"Kakashi…we should retreat." Said Gai. Kakashi nodded.

"Saki seems to be not herself at the moment…Head back!" shouted Kakashi. Gai looked to the other village nins.

"Why are they here anyway?" asked Gai.

"…We should ask Tsunade-sama." Itachi glanced at them and tossed the necklace at the dragons feet who changed back to Saki.

"Ow…thanks for nothing!" she grumbled and picked the necklace up. Itachi ignored her words. She walked next to Itachi and whispered. "I gave you my power to defend yourself and those that need it…don't use it for your own uses." She whispered in a deadly voice. Itachi smirked at looked to her.

"Saki-chan you brought it upon yourself. You should know better then to give me control over your dragon form." Said Itachi. Saki glared with red eyes. Saki changed the necklace to a sword and looked at it. The Kanji words were now no longer indents, they were red. Itachi only needs one drop of blood and they would fill up like they were now. Itachi's name was no longer below it though…but there was a circular sign on the handle of the sword. She changed it back and snapped it back on her wrist.

"What have I done…I gave Itachi my greatest strength…" she smacked her head and fell to her knees. "Was I desperate to live…?" she whispered to herself. "Or did I really want to protect him?" she whispered again. "I-I…don't know…but…I …could end up causing the villages destruction…" she whispered to herself. "What…have…I…done!" she roared loudly smacking the ground causing the blood on her hands to splat onto the ground.

-------------------------------------------------

You get an instant relief chapter next time then you get a Evil chapter :)))) really evil… mwuhahahaha!


	18. Back from Battle

Thanks fore reviewing

**  
Max Doe**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**Heartless soul**

**Hitaki-sama**

**Rynx _(sugureta houjin!) …I think I did that right._**

**Wolf Demon Akuzmi**

**MomichixItachi**

**sweetangel823**

**Ami-Lee-Chan**

**Sora. The angel of the sky.**

I'm sorry for not updating! School's a killer!

**Back from battle**

Saki gave a loud 'OUCH!'

"Katsu! That hurt!" Whimpered Saki. She was never good with deep wounds.

"I'm sorry but I ran out of Chakra!" said Katsu. She glared. Itachi suddenly walked in from the door and Saki, out of a reflex started to move back.

"Bad Weasel! BAAAAAADDDDD Weasel! Back! Sit! Stay! Roll over! Turn around! Play dead!" she started shouting random commands. Itachi stopped where he was. "Finally! Getting you to stop is impossible!" she grumbled.

"I only stopped because I was _amazed_ at your stupidity." Came Itachi dull reply. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's not the point!…did I …just…._pout! _I think I am turning into a girl!" shouted Saki.

"…hey Saki? You are a girl." Said Kisame.

"uhhh…that too…... is not the point!…" said Saki glaring and pointing her finger at Kisame. She sighed then noticed the tape in its hard case and grinned evilly. Suddenly the angel her and Devil her popped up next to her.

"You shouldn't…" said the Angel.

"Ya…you should…" said the devil.

"DO IT TEN TIMES WORSE!" they shouted together dancing oddly.

"…uhh…first, you are an angel…you're suppose to tell me to do good not terrible…and why are you guys _dancing _together!" asked Saki out loud. Kisame and Katsu looked at her funny. "I was talking to my conscious." Said Saki.

"…okay…" replied Katsu. Saki grabbed a piece of tape and tossed it at Katsu's crouch forcing the poor man to bend over in pain and make funny noises while Kisame winced.

"Happy I did it." said Saki unhappily.

"…I think she took a wallop to the head too hard…" whispered Kisame. Katsu could not respond at all… for he was too busy hopping around like a rabbit.

"I'm starting to think I did too…" muttered Saki putting a hand to her pounding headache. She blinked and looked around for Itachi. "Hmm…where did he go?" muttered Saki looking for him. Kisame had taken the 'rabbit' Katsu out of the room to prevent damage to an important part in their bodies. Saki turned around and looked at Itachi. "You didn't get injured did you 'majesty'?" asked Saki. Itachi glared at her and she didn't flinch at all, use to his glares. "I'm taking that as a 'no Saki I have not been injured.' Glare." Said Saki. Now sitting on the side of the dark colored bed she shook her head and felt weight on the other side. she blinked and looked over to Itachi who was sitting next to her. "How did…you get injured Itachi?" asked Saki looking at the ceiling. Itachi glared at her once again. "No need to glare at me eesh." Muttered Saki. Its been so long…since he last got injured…from what Saki could remember at least.

---

_Itachi looked around, Saki behind him and Shisui. She glanced at him. _

"_Itachi-san! Do you see him? You have the best vision out of all of us…" said Saki. Shisui smacked her gently. _

"_You mean you just have the worst sight. Because Itachi and I both have the Sharingan when you just have a giant Lizard tattoo on your back!" laughed Shisui. Now it was his turn to get smacked._

"_Shut up." Growled Saki. _

_  
"Shutting up." Replied Shisui. Itachi took off after signaling for them to stay. She sighed. _

"_We are what? ANBU and he still goes off again!" grumbled Saki. _

"_That's him and his life." Replied Sora. A girl wearing a Demon mask and the black Cloak they all wore. _

_  
"My lord Sora you're not suppose to jump outa nowhere and scare the crap outa me." Said Saki. Sora looked down below Saki._

"_I don't see any crap on the floor." Replied Sora. Saki pulled Sora's mask and let it go smacking her face._

"_That's not what I meant!" growled Saki. ANBU have four members, and Sora was from the Chuuhin Clan. They were people who used Stamina and Speed instead of strength in battles. So she and Itachi would usually do the scouting. Saki glared through the eye holes of her Tiger mask and turned to Shisui then back to Sora. "So? What's going on?" _

"_We're up against 28." Replied Sora._

"_Ninja's usually don't glop into giant balls do they?" muttered Saki._

"_Broken into groups of 7 dumb-nut." Replied Sora. Saki walked next to Sora and whistled innocently flinging her foot out knocking Sora's feet from underneath her then going back to her place next to Shisui, still whistling. Suddenly Itachi zoomed by. Saki took this as a, 'run' sign so, she took off as well. _

"_Itachi! What's up?" asked Sora, now closely behind him. _

"_Hey Itachi! Your arm!" complained Saki pointing to his bleeding right arm. Itachi ignored her and took a _

_left. _

"_There are exactly 28 in that direction broken into groups of 7." Came Itachi's voice. Saki groaned._

"_Itachi there are 28 in groups of 7 that way too!" said Saki, pointing to the way they were heading. Saki stopped as did the others…they were surrounded. "well…Fight!" shouted Saki jumping down kicking two on the way. _

"…_Shisui-kun…? Why is our ally a crazy idiot?" asked Sora._

"_The world will never know." Replied Shisui dropping down. Itachi smirked lightly and dropped down as well, prepared to fight. _

_---_

Saki sighed. So long…hmm…she sweatdrops.

"I feel old now." She muttered Standing up and smiling to Itachi. "Come on your dumb-nut. I know I have a mission that's why you're here." Said Saki looking down at Itachi and her eyes bulged out. "He's asleep!" she whispered. She groaned and leaned against the bed. "freak." She muttered closing her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long! and i know its short...:( all my chapters are short...

Next update is a bit odd…lol


	19. Simply Evil

Thanks for reviewing

**Heartless soul**

**Jaime Snyder**

**Hitaki-sama**

**Max Doe**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**mary**

**Rynx-Too-Genki**

**Simply Evil**

Saki walked back into the building, Itachi next to her.

"Urg…stupid mission." Growled Saki. she glanced at Itachi who looked…well…emotionless. She walked in and heard cheers and yells. She gave a confused look to Itachi and walked farther in…at least a hundred Akatsuki members where yelling and screaming, drunk. Saki looked like she was about to lose her eyes. "…and I thought you guys didn't drink." Glared Saki to Itachi. He ignored her and walks farther in. Saki groaned, she wasn't about to enter a room full of males on a drunk day, no way. She walked away into her own room. "Naturally evil." Groaned Saki. a young girl with light red hair entered. "Who are you?" asked Saki.

"…Mi…Miki." Answered the girl shyly.

"Come in. I don't want you out there with men drunk." Said Saki to the little girl. She looked no older then 10. "how old are you?" asked Saki.

"…13…" replied the small girl.

"…Wow…" replied Saki.

"Ya…I look 9 right?" asked the girl.

"No, I thought 10." Said Saki sighing and drinking out of a canteen of water. Miki looked at her.

"Can't you go out and be safe?" asked Miki.

"Nope, Not with Hoolagians like that." Said Saki.

"Wouldn't Itachi-san protect you?" asked Miki. Saki choked on the water she was drinking.

"No way! He'd let 'em kill me if they wanted to!" replied Saki. Miki looked surprise.

"really? All us servants thought you two liked each other." Replied Miki. Saki choked again.

"No way. He'd kill me I bet if I wasn't useful at the moment." Growled Saki.

"But Itachi-san is always around you." Replied Miki.

"He is not. If not on a mission or passing each other by the halls you wouldn't even think we know each other." Replied Saki.

"But ever a couple months ago after you came back injured he goes out of his normal shorter way to pass by your door…" replied Miki.

"Are you a stalker or something?" asked Saki. Miki nodded no. "okay then. You thirsty or hungry cause my canteens out and I need more water." Asked Saki. Miki gave a nervous look to Saki.

"I am….sorta hungry…." Asked Miki. Saki looked at the nervous girl.

"It's fine. You can tell me. You're a servant, and I'm an attack dog. We are treated pretty much the same so you can talk to me you know." Said Saki walking out. Miki came out and followed. "Huh? Why are you following me?" asked Saki.

"I wanna go with you." Said Miki. Saki shrugged.

"Aright, anybody touches you and I don't see you tell me okay?" asked Saki. Miki smiled and nodded. they walked in the crowd full of drunk males and female servants rushing around. "Is this place sexist or is it just me?" asked Saki walking to the kitchen. Miki shyly spoke.

"Only very few females are aloud to fight…the rest are just servants." Said Miki.

"Yep, Sexist." Said Saki. she entered the kitchen and dug into one of the fridges and pulled some leftover food out. she sighed. "Who is in charge on getting the food!" asked Saki. Miki shrugged. Saki got two bowls of rice and some tea. She and Miki calmly drank their tea and ate food when a couple of males waddled in, banging into random things. "Careful idiot. You might hurt someone. Why is everyone drunk anyway?" asked Saki.

"…we got another tailed Beast. The 8 tailed Snake he was a hard one be we got 'im." Said the drunk man wobbling over to Saki and Miki. Miki yelped and hid behind Saki. "Don't be shy young one." Said the man, grinning. Saki got an anime vain.

"Okay that's it!" Saki suddenly shot foreword, elbowing the person in front of her in the chin. He stumbled back and she kicked him as hard as she could, knocking him into the main room. She rushed in, ready to fight. "I'm in a Kick-butt mood. _Alright_! **Who wants some?" **said Saki getting in a fighting stance. She suddenly sweat dropped as the many members charged forward, some laughing in the background at her. "ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" shouted Saki running away. One tackled and she dodged. She passed Itachi and looked at him. "you just gonna sit there and stare!" growled Saki. Itachi nodded. "this is simply EVIL!" growled Saki dodging another. Bad move, cause as soon as she turned, she was tackled again to the ground. "ow…." She growled again and threw him off then turned, in a fighting stance. "bring it!" she shouted. She dodged left and chopped him at the neck, knocking him unconscious. Anther charged and she ducked down and punched up. They all stopped. She smirked. "c'mon." Suddenly they all gave her an angry glare. "Hn, Men be men." She spoke tauntingly, raising her left leg and closing it so she had her knee sticking out and put her hands out, as if ready to punch or kick. "Let's get this party started." She smirked.

---

Saki threw the last man off, completely exhausted. She collapsed right in front of Itachi's feet, Miki still looking Shyly from behind the Kitchen door. The 30 or so that didn't attack her were just enjoying themselves, some still laughing at her. Itachi bent down, a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" asked Saki, glaring.

"You missed one." Said Itachi, is eyes taunting her.

"No I didn't." said Saki, glaring back suspiciously. She sat up and suddenly got an uneasy feeling.

"Yes you did." Replied Itachi matter-of-factly. Still having that taunting look. Saki looked around.

"Are you sure?" asked Saki looking around. She was confused, as no one was paying attention. Then her eyes turned to Itachi. …. "You're kidding…right?" asked Saki her eyes wide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOOOOOHHHH…..What is Itachi talking about? OOOOOHHHH…..**

**I know…it's SUPER SHORT but I'm updating ONTIME if not EARLY next time, for I'm anxious to show you the next chapter. There will be some fluff and fighting next chapter. That all you get.**

**FLUFF AND FIGHTING YAY!**


	20. Your kidding right?

Thanks for reviewing…

**Chocolatecoatedchibi **

**The Insane Imortal Dragon**

**s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**iamNOTafangirl3221**

**Tsanayi-sama**

**Max DoeRynx- Too- Genki**

**sweetangel823 **

**Ami lee-chan**

**Jaime Snyder**

**heartless soul**

Forgive me for not updating, Computer, Not Working and School works a killer.

**Your kidding…right?**

"…Itachi your kidding right?" asked Saki. She got up completely. Itachi disappeared. She sighed, anime waterfall tears streaming down her face. "Why me…" she whispered. Her anime mode stopped and her arm went up to block and oncoming attack. Itachi's hand encircled her skinny wrist and tried to smack her in the side of the neck, which she dodged by bending foreword and trying to knocking his feet out from under him. He leaped into the air and landed behind Saki, still having her wrist in his grasp. "Still as agile as always." Whispered Saki.

"Hn." Was his simple reply. She glared hard then tried hard to rip her hand out of his iron grip, which seemed impossible. She growled.

"Let me go." Was her hard voice.

"No." replied Itachi simply. Saki dropped down and skidded in a full circle, which Itachi jumped up to avoid getting tripped. Saki expected this and had her arm ready to punch. Unfortunately for her, Itachi was already prepared for this and had is an arm up to block it. She growled, She knew she would lose this fight…in fact… she was POSITIVE she'd lose this fight. Well…She had ONE idea…ONE. Saki completely stopped moving and turned dead weight, falling on Itachi.

…

Now Itachi was Expecting something out of Saki…but this he was not expecting…and as a result…they both fell over. Saki looked at him, her face inches from his.

"Go Figure, it worked." Said Saki looking generally surprised. Itachi's eyes remained the way they were, completely emotionless. This looked far too familiar for him.

---

"_AHH!" Saki in a hurry slipped on a bar of soap and slipped out right when Itachi was running by. She came out and landed…_

………

_Right on Uchiha Itachi. Itachi gave a nervous glance to his naked companion, blushing hard. _

"_uhhhh…Hi Saki-chan…?" sakid Itachi sheepishly. Saki, now blushing greatly smacked him with a bar of soap._

"_PERVERT!" screamed Saki smacking him. _

"_Okay okay okay! OW! OKAY I'M A PERVERT JUST GET OFF!" shouted Itachi, not being able to take her body on his clothed one any longer. She looked down and ran behind Rin. She growled at Itachi, Who got up and walked out, blushing madly. _

_---_

Saki felt something warm on her cheek, she looked and saw Itachi's hand on her cheek…she gave him a surprised look then looked around the room and noticed no one was there…

"You trying to suck up…?" asked Saki to Itachi who ignored her. "Cause its working…" muttered Saki. Itachi still seemed spaced out. Saki pokes his nose. "Hey, Oh mighty Itachi…wakey wakey." Said Saki, trying to speak to the infamous Uchiha. She sighed. "Itachi…what are you doing…?" asked Saki. Itachi removed his hand and Saki and him got out of their tangle. Saki blushed lightly and walked to her room. Itachi smirked.

---

Saki growled, hurling her empty bottle of wine into the wall. "I AIN'T DRUNK!" shouted Saki to Kisame who had challenged Saki to a drinking contest. And knowing Saki…She wouldn't turn it down.

"yer Drunk Woman, Take it like a man." Said Kisame. Then he regretted his words.

"I AM A WOMAN!" shouted Saki beating the poor shark-man with a wine glass. Itachi, who was sitting next to her pulled her down using her Akatsuki cloak.

"…more like an Abusive mother." Whined Kisame with the bulging bump on his head.

"Calm down, you are making a fool of yourself more then normal." Said Itachi.

"Itachi-Chan! Don't say that!" said Saki.

"……Chan?" was Itachi's thoughts. Saki's face suddenly took up his whole vision.

"Itachi! Something wrong?" asked Saki looking at him closely. Itachi nodded no slowly. Why could this girl make him think the way he did in her presence? He found this question repeated too much. The girl in front of him looked…dazed. He stood up suddenly, he slid his left arm under her knees and the other under her neck and lifted her. "Where are you taking me?" asked Saki. he ignored her and walked into her room, setting her into her bed.

"Go to sleep. your Drunk." Said Itachi, shutting the door. He missed his Saki. the little girl who fallowed him everywhere….

_Saki and Itachi sat on a roof. She looked at him with a soft look in her eyes._

"_Itachi?" asked Saki. He looked to her._

…and one of the only people who ever told him….

"_I love you." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it sucked. But I had to rush…I' m sorry.**


	21. Remembering I once told you 'i love you'

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I got over 100 reviews THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEWING! It makes me SO HAPPY! Especially those who review more then once! But never the less I thank you ALL! **

**_Thanks for Reviewing, _**

_**Max Doe**_

_**Ami lee-chan**_

_**Wolf Demon Akuzmi**_

_**Heartless soul**_

_**Kurai-Tenshi-015**_

_**iamNOTafangirl3221**_

_**The Insane Imortal Dragon**_

_**Tsanayi-sama**_

_**Pike41**_

**Remembering I once said I Love you**

Saki rubbing her head, which was pounding madly. "…and I told mommy I would be a good girl and never get drunk…" muttered Saki. Miki entered suddenly, looking shyly at Saki. "Hello Miki." Said Saki waving to the shy girl to come in.

"Itachi-san requests you meet him in the main room." Said Miki. Saki sighed.

"Great. I got maybe oh **5 seconds **to **actually **wake up…new record. Everyone clap for the Weasel." Grumbled Saki clapping her hands. She then leaped out of her dark colored bed and walked out, dragging her Akatsuki cloak with her all over the ground, walking around the Hideout with shorts and a simple tang top. Miki sweatdropped.

"Umm…I think it's too late to say this but…Itachi-san said to get your wea-'SLAM' -pons…." Said Miki to the now shut door.

---

Saki growled, her cloak hanging open from the front, showing the shirt, and she looked at the man in front of her.

"Kisame, you and me are going on a series of mission's to search out the Demon caller." Said Itachi looking normal, an empty void.

"…ya ya de-demon caller?" asked Saki, confused. Itachi ignored her and got up.

"We leave Soon, Gather your weapons." Said Itachi, leaving.

"Oh sure your majesty, King of the weasels." Said Saki sarcastically getting up and pushing her chair in under the table.

---

Saki grabbed her weapons, looking lazy while doing so. Grabbing the purple, odd looking case in front of her she puts the small thing in her pocket and walks out. She hears a loud 'ouch' when she bangs open her door.

"ohh…? Did someone do something stupid and walk in front of my door when I was opening it again?" asked Saki looking behind her door to see Kisame, smashed against the door. "Oh…Hi Shaver-man!" said Saki waving like a young girl would to a friend.

"Stupid girl…Well Itachi-san is ready, we are leaving." Said Kisame. Saki sighed.

"Fine you hideous sea creature." Said Saki sighing and walking off.

………………………………………………

"…**Hey! **I RESENT that!" said Kisame now understanding what she said and chasing after. Saki groaned.

"Yaya, hurry up Sharky-chan." Said Saki waiting for the shark man to catch up. Unfortunately, she knew she was starting to like the Akatsuki people. She smirked, but sometimes…Kisame was just an _idiot_! Her smirk turned into a small smile. A stupid lovable idiot.

"What you lookin' at evilly with that smile…?" asked Kisame suspiciously.

"Oh just plotting how I was going to eat you mom." Said Saki, looking lazy again.

"hmph-wait **WHAT!" **

---

Saki dodged another random branch being thrown at her.

"Itachi! What are you DOING!" shouted Saki who was jumping tree's from behind Itachi. He ducked down quickly and she got slapped by a branch…again. "You are the definition of a jerk you know that! I don't even need a dictionary for it!" growled Saki dodging another branch. Kisame laughed at her bad position. She glared then snapped her fingers. "OH MY GOD! Kisame! It's a sound ninja!" said Saki pointing to the side of Kisame. He turned his head and got smacked by a branch Saki flung at him. "Haha!" said Saki laughing. Itachi wasn't fooled though, but he did stop.

"Saki, Enough playing around." Said Itachi calmly. "Do you not sense them?" asked Itachi. Saki's expression turned back to normal.

"Hn, of course." … "Crap I said 'hn' didn't I?" asked Saki. Itachi ignored her and disappeared. Saki looked up into the tree branch where Kisame was looking Saki then sighed and clapped her hands in a prayer like manner. "May God have Mercy on you." Said Saki. Kisame suddenly made a evil grin.

"Saki…They've got more that need your prayer." Said Kisame running past her. Saki turned around.

"Huh…?" she noticed 5 or so more. She then blinked and sighed. "Man you guys are idiots and **just don't get it…**may god have mercy on you." She said again, her eye twitching in annoyance. 3 more dropped down around her, her eye twitched madly. "Screw this, you guys NEED mercy from god cause when I'm done with you you'll be so ugly God may just mistake you for the devil!" she growled punching one in the face. "You irritate me popping outa nowhere…" growled Saki, smacking them all several times. Itachi dropped down.

"You are having trouble with only three? You have gotten weaker Goukatsume." Said Itachi.

"Thanks for the ENCOURAGEMENT!" shouted Saki kicking the nin in front of her in the stomach. He was sent flying for several yards until a tree stopped him. Saki dusted herself off. "Weaker..?" she asked mockingly.

"Hn."

"Fine be a insolent annoying single reply anti-social two headed three faced ponytail Cloud wearing black obsessed nail polishing persistent bothersome troubling red eyed demon chasing bloodthirsty murderer training absent family killer power mad fickle pyromaniac puppy-eyed backstabbing Phoenix headed rough housing iron gripping insulting tactician!" said Saki, surprisingly in one breath.

"Training absent? Itachi-san wouldn't skip out on training…." Thought Kisame from beside Itachi. Saki read his expression.

"Oh ya he would, when I was 7 he skipped out on almost ALL of his training sessions! That's not even the hal-"Saki you have no right to talk. You didn't go to any sessions." Came Itachi's simple intercepting words. "…shuddup…" whispered Saki eyeing Itachi about his out of character interception.

"Saki! Watch out!" shouted Kisame. Saki turned to look at the large three headed snake. She quickly jumped out of the way.

"What's that..?" she asked.

"Orochimaru's snake." Replied Itachi.

"Do any of you have a summoning Jutsu!" asked Saki. Itachi seemed to ignore her and eye who was riding the snake. She noticed the look in his eye and looked up…she glared up at the Sannin riding the snake. "Blood…I will require you assistance. Wake up." Said Saki in her mind. Saki growled. Itachi hurled a fireball at the large snake, making it cock it's head back.

"Orochimaru is planning to attack the hideout huh..?" asked Kisame getting his weapon ready.

"Saki. Go and give a report." Said Itachi.

"What? I can do more the shark over there…" said Saki pointing to Kisame.

"Go." Came Itachi's simple reply. Saki sighed.

"fine." She turned and headed for the base.

---

Her annoyance showed…until she noticed some nin's in a circle. Her curiosity got the best of her and she started to listen in.

"So the Kohona nin's are heading in that general direction right and should collide with the Wave nin's. Orochimaru-sama has one of the troublesome units down." Said the Sound nin that looked to be the leader. She looked closer and noticed Sasuke. He, in turn turned and caught her eyes.

"A…trap…huh..?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing a deep growl started to come out of her throat. She charged through and landed next to them. "You want to die, then SO BE IT!" she ran through handseals. "Gouka Doomu!" shouted Saki slamming her hand down creating the large dome. Sasuke and only a few got away. She glared her hatred growing. "Sasuke…ever face a Dragon?" asked Saki. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes glared suspiciously. "No? There's a first time for everything…Ryuu Fuukan roku Dedoko! (Dragon seal six release)" a large amount of black smoke covered the area, gleaming red eyes pierced through it.

---

Itachi avoided the snake man's tongue. Kisame went to cut it off but it retracted, causing Kisame to pull back. Itachi went through handseals. "Chaos Hellfire Jutsu" he hurled the huge white ball at the snake, which retracted its head at the dangerous flames. It charged like a mad beast. Itachi didn't even move. Kisame looked at Itachi confused and the familiar large Dragon rammed the snake, causing it to back up. The Dragon roared loudly, a large wound bleeding from its front left arm then pounded its claws against the ground making small quakes. Itachi could do nothing about this but get rid of Orochimaru. He turned to the snake man who grinned.

"Shall we continue? My pet will take care of yours." Said Orochimaru.

"…Hn." Glared Itachi disappearing.

"Where is Sasuke-kun…?" thought Orochimaru, not paying attention to the battle on hand. Meanwhile Saki was having a hard time. She slashed the middle snake head which hissed madly then the other bit her shoulder. She roared madly and slashed its head, almost entirely off. Her shoulder bled easily but she ignored it and rammed into the snake again, knocking it over. She pinned its two side heads down but the tail smacked her back like a whip causing her to stand on her hind legs and bend her back in funny angles. The beast took this to advantage and knocked the Dragon over. Saki's eyes looked at Itachi who narrowly missed a slash to his body. She remembered he came to the base injured…maybe from Orochimaru? She felt a piercing pain through her stomach and noticed the snake had bitten her stomach. She roared in pain and glared at the snake and smacked it away and completely off then she got up.

"I'm…going to lose." She whispered to herself. She laughed suddenly, in her mind. She closed her eyes ignoring the charging snake, then time seemed to stop. In her mind, her human body materialized in front of her other side, Blood.

"_**What are you doing! You're going to lose!" **_

"**Doesn't matter…I imaged I'd lose." **Replied Saki.

"_**You want to die!" **_

"**I wouldn't mind." **

_**What do you mean you wouldn't mind!" **_

"**The Injury Sasuke did to me before I finished transforming will hinder my movements. I can't do much in this form or shape." **

"**_Ya I did say that Chidori was cr- Hey you're off subject!" _**

"…**I just remembered something…" **

"**_What could that be…?" _**Suddenly the walls changed to a memory, a young Saki sitting on a roof Itachi next to her.

"_Hey Itachi…What would happen if I die?" asked Saki._

"…_you wouldn't." replied Itachi._

"_How do you know?" asked Saki._

"_Because I wouldn't let them." Replied Itachi again. _

"_Really?" asked Saki. Itachi nodded. She watched as a shooting star suddenly shoots across the dark sky. "Hey Itachi…" said Saki. He looked to her. _

_  
"I promise I won't die on you." Said Saki. He smirked._

"_You better not, or I'll die just to bring you back and kill you myself." _

"…_You're a torturing Jerk you know that?" Said Saki Playfully. _

"**I promised…" **Whispered Saki. **"I once told him…I love him. And I think…that same feelings coming back…" **She placed a hand over her heart. **"Ya know what…I'll die when I feel like it. I lost my motivation to die." **She grumbled. The image disappeared.

"**_You go get 'em you freak." _**Said a smirking Blood disappearing as well. The time began to move again, and the snake almost crashed into the dragon had it not moved its arm up and stomped on it.

"Bye bye." Grinned the Dragon, opening her mouth, a large ball of thunder charging. The snake frantically tried to get away but the powerful claw wouldn't let go. She released the ball and the land shook as the thunderclap made a powerful loud 'boom'. Itachi and Kisame covered their eyes and gripped random branchs in attempt not to get blown away. Orochimaru did the same thing as them. Orochimaru removed his hand from his eyes to feel strong wind, he looked and only saw 2 huge holes on some large black thing. Itachi stared and Kisame started to laugh. If seen from afar, the huge Dragon had its butt in the air, wagging it's tail lazily, her head close to the ground. She snorted, blowing Orochimaru away. In a boom Saki was in the spot she was in before. She yawned. "welllll…ready to get started?" asked Saki. Itachi smirked. Kisame laughed. "…First…I need to fix these injuries." Whispered Saki. When Itachi and Kisame turned to get moving ignoring Saki's now not bad injuries she smiled truthfully.

…

"Itachi…I just remembered…I once told you…I love you." She whispered quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems stupid I know, But making a long chapter is hard for meeeee….loooooossssiiiinggg MOTIVATION! Review on and update Naruto stories my friends! I need motivation!


	22. Bathed in Blood

And…! Thanks for reviewing…

_**SugarSnike**_

_**Ami lee-chan **_

_**Max Doe**_

_**Rynx- Too- Genki**_

_**Pike41**_

_**iamNOTafangirl3221**_

_**SagexxBanks**_

_**Strawberry9212**_

_**Jamie Snyder**_

_Hoping this isn't true, but you guys might get mad at Kohona for this. _

**Bathed in Blood**

Saki glanced at the sky which was darkened, the sun dipping. She glanced to Itachi and Kisame.

"I think we should stop now, if we don't we won't have enough time to get ready the fire and such. Not to mention we need to find shelter and I guess some food for tomorrow…"said Saki placing a hand over her eyes to see the setting orange sun. Itachi nodded, agreeing with the girl. Kisame sighed.

"For once the girl's right. How impressive." Said Kisame sarcastically.

"Shut up, I can do more then you can oh great foolish one!!" shouted Saki smacking or trying to smack the shark-man but missing for he ducked. Itachi looked around and spotted a small rock coverage to rest under.

"Saki, Kisame. There is a cave we will be staying at." Said Itachi walking toward the small cave-like spot. Saki sighed and put her hands behind her head.

"Sure, I got nothin' against that." Said Saki following, Kisame behind. "Even if I **did **have a problem with that it'd be bad on my side cause he could whoop my butt any day." Muttered Saki. Itachi had to bend to enter as did Kisame. But Saki, off in 'la-la land' wasn't paying attention and slammed her nose on the cave entrance. She growled and looked at her nose, cross-eyed. Now, normally this wasn't a problem, but if you're cross-eyed looking at her nose then you'd most likely go off balance. So she fell on her butt.

"Hey Saki hurry up!" said Kisame, yelling at the girl to come. Saki sighed and got up.

"Yes _master._" Retorted Saki sarcastically saluting and walking in, bending down also to enter. She looked around and noticed the cave was now tall enough where she didn't need to bend down and also had adequate space, not huge enough for a bunch of bears to rest in, but big enough for at least three. She took off the small bag she had been carrying and took out her black and red (Special Akatsuki made) sleeping bag. Itachi and Kisame pulled out their sleeping bags as well. Saki sighed again looking around with her half open eyes. "So….who's getting the wood?" asked Saki. Kisame pointed to her.

"I got it last time lazy one." Said Kisame.

"HEY! I had to go to the bathroom!" shouted Saki in her own defense.

"Wow…how ironic it is that you **just** went to the bathroom then at the mention of getting wood you said you need to go again." Said Kisame looking at her with a look that said, 'your-not-getting-out-of-this-one'. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm…I can't really think of any good lies right now so…I'm going…" grumbled Saki who left…but not before banging her head on the small exit. She whined and cursed at the exit then walked out.

---

She came back moments later, dodging the exit.

"HA! In your FACE exit! I didn't bang on you!" she stuck her tongue out, proud of her victory despite the object being inanimate. Kisame looked at her, guessing she banged her head too hard last time and needed medical attention, While Itachi ignored his ex friend's idiotic antics. She turned around and placed the wood in a circle so they could catch on fire better. Itachi, using a simple Jutsu, caught the wood on fire quickly. Saki sat down on a random rock which was about 3 feet away and Itachi sat down poking the fire while Kisame tried to sleep. Saki soon got up and tried to go to sleep also but realized this was impossible.

"…okay then this is when we test that counting sheep theory… 1 ….2 ….3….4….5….6….7….8…"

---

"3,941…3,942… 3,943…3,944…3,945… 3,946…3,947…3,948…3,949…3,950…" Saki sighed. She sat up, giving up after counting 3,950 sheep. She grabbed her cloak and put it on, starting to go outside when she noticed…something flickering by the fire. She stopped moving when she felt a penetrating glare on her. She looked toward the source of the glare and saw…Itachi…still awake poking the fire with a stick. "Why are you still awake? Not that I'm concerned, but you should go to sleep." Said Saki.

"Where are you going…?" asked Itachi turning his gaze away from her and back to the fire, his red Sharingan eyes unblinking at it.

"For a walk." Replied Saki buttoning her black and red clouded cloak.

"No." said Itachi, not even looking to the girl.

"Itachi I don't know why you won't let me, but if it's because you think I'll leave to Kohona or get captured…I won't. I can take care of myself now. You know that." Said Saki. Itachi returned his gaze to the girl. "Just trust me. Please?" asked Saki who desperately needed to go outside. Itachi returned his gaze to the fire and nodded. Saki nodded her thanks and walked out…not before banging her head on the blasted exit again though. She growled at it and whispered, "I'll be back…when we leave this blasted cave…your DEAD!" she whispered in a threatening voice leaving the cave, looking at the cave entrance cautiously.

---

Saki looked around the darkened outside land, staring. For the last past hour or so she felt as if she was being followed… she looked around again.

"If Itachi followed me this isn't funny…" thought Saki dangerously. What came out surprised her even more…

---

Itachi noticed the sun raising and yet Saki was not back yet. Kisame, who had been woken up was rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Itachi-san, where did that woman go off too?" asked Kisame. Itachi glared at the now extinguished fire.

"...Come Kisame." said Itachi standing. Kisame grinned and didn't bother to pick the stuff up. He and Itachi left the cave moments later to come upon a bloodied spot. Itachi also recognized the broken mask of an ANBU…and it wasn't a tiger mask like Saki's… "Kisame, we are going to Kohona." Came Itachi's commanding voice.

---

Saki growled.

"I ain't saying nothin'!" shouted the enraged girl. The 8 or so ANBU in front of her just scowled. She smirked. "Ya know, I never thought I'd be the one in this torture room." Said Saki, looking at the chains holding her up and the many explosive notes on her body over her now torn Akatsuki cloak. The ANBU-what she presumed leader and dubbed Pokerface-san- that was in front of her held up the half sign for tiger and yet again one of the many explosive notes on her body exploded, throwing chunks of blood all over. It wasn't a very strong explosive tag, just a weak one…but it still hurt. She winced in pain and muttered a 'ow'.

"You going to talk mighty ANBU now?" asked 'pokerface-san', his dog mask in her face.

"Hmph, I once told myself I'd never betray Kohona but look at it! It's like eating porkchop for dinner every day. Gets boring. Plus they NEVER give you a vacation don't you guys agree?" asked Saki to the other ANBU in the back. Some silently nodded, whispering "well ya, she is right." "Thought so." Said Saki. 'pokerface-san' slashed her with a kunai in the arm growling at her to silence. She roared in pain and bit his arm. She was met by a punch to the face. She let go and glared evilly at the dog faced ANBU. She would have done more had not a familiar blonde busted in.

"Isn't that Naruto?" asked one ANBU to another.

"I heard he went with Jiraiya-sama." Replied the other.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" said 'pokerface-san'. For some odd reason, Naruto's face was twisted into a cold, angry look. Saki blinked, confused. Naruto poofed and what stood in front of her surprised more.

"Itachi?!" shouted 'pokerface-san'.

"Itachi?" said Saki in surprise. Her surprised look turned to a slightly fearful one. The Itachi in front of her looked angry, which is abnormal to his normal emotionless one. Kisame charged in and was quickly attacking the 4 or so ANBU in front of him. The other 3 and the 'pokerface-san' growled and readied themselves. Itachi didn't move, but he didn't need to. For how fast he could run through handseal's was un- seeable.

"Fire element, Hellfire Tsunami." Right after Itachi's words, the ground suddenly trembled and fire just exploded into the room surrounding the ANBU. Saki stared in surprise.

"I won't die without taking your friend with me!" snarled the dog faced ANBU clenching his fist, activating all the explosive tags…well he would've had his arm not been severed off completely. Saki stared at the arm, completely reddened. Saki's eyebrow twitched.

"I am a killer, I know…but still…Itachi didn't need to completely chop his arm off…he could have just…killed him…couldn't he…?" whispered Saki to herself, staring at the raging white flames. Itachi approached her. She sighed sheepishly at the blood stained man in front of her. "Forgive me. I got caught." She laughed sheepishly again at her predicament. Itachi's slender fingers wrapped around her tightly restrained wrists, taking the Chakra eating cuffs off. Once off, she fell forward onto his chest, her head lying tiredly on his shoulder. Gazing over her bleeding and injured back, his anger reverted back to the ANBU. His fingers entwined in hers, and she felt him form seals using her hand. "Itachi…?" she them realized the seals…

Tiger, Dragon, Dog, Ram, Tiger, Horse…

"Itachi don't do that to them…" whispered Saki, almost desperately. He continued, ignoring her warnings.

Snake, Dragon, Dog, Tiger, Bird, Horse, hare, Dog, Boar, Horse, Tiger…and he stopped at the dreaded hand sign of the Gouka clan.

"Gouka unholy Flame, Blood Apocalypse." Itachi said that, almost carelessly…and as soon as the seals were finished, black fire suddenly burst forth from where Itachi was, and shot toward his enemies. When they touched, they didn't burn…they disappeared. Itachi glared at them and clenched his fist. The ANBU remaining 3 ANBU screeched in pain as they felt a burning pain where their hearts were, then spreading throughout their whole bodies. Saki was finding Itachi's ponytail very nice to look at…unconsciously whispering a countdown from 5 to 1. As soon as she got to 1…they ANBU blew up, literally.

"One of the Five unholy Flame Jutsu's…Blood Apocalypse…Boils blood from the heart to throughout the body until it explodes…" thought Saki softly looking over the now scattered limbs. Itachi's finger untangled from Saki's. He lifted her up in his arms and walked next to Kisame, who had had his fun with his 5 ANBU enemies.

"Let us take our leave Kisame." said Itachi, walking out. Saki looked up at his now calm and emotionless face.

"…tell me…why you showed anger, so furious…you used an attack that even disgusts you…" thought Saki to herself, pounding this subject while staring at his calm face. His red eyes glanced down to her, then she spotted the small sign of an emotion, relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Just to make this more understanding, Relief definition is,_**

Removal or lightening of something oppressive, painful, or **_distressing_**.

Hmmm…Who can wonder? Thanks to my reviews again!


	23. The Story Behind the Stuffed Weasel

Thanks for reviewing

**Max Doe**

**The Insane Imortal Dragon**

**Tsanayi-sama**

**heartless soul**

**Rynx- Too- Genki**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**SugarSnike**

**The Story Behind the Stuffed Weasel**

Saki, now recovered from her injuries was in another cave yet again, relaxing. Unfortunately for her, Itachi wouldn't let her do a thing. She couldn't go outside and she wasn't aloud to walk…for 4 days! **FOUR!**

"Talk about overreacting…" muttered Saki. Itachi was staring at the fire, like always, Kisame was sleeping like always…then a sudden thought struck her. She opened her bag and pulled a dark object out. Itachi's eyes wandered to her then went back to the fire. She smiled happily at the small thing in her arms, hugging it tightly. She removed it from her arms and looked at it, smiling at it brightly…a smile you wouldn't see her with now a days. But she was so found of the little toy in her hands! She looked at it and in return she got a look from bead eyes. What was holding fondly, was a small stuffed weasel, worn down with age, the fur was not soft and silky like it use to be, black in color, a white under hide with a childish pink tongue sticking out. Kisame, unknown to her, was not asleep. He grinned and burst out laughing, causing Itachi's eyes to wander to Kisame for a moment.

"Saki! You're playing with a little toy!" Kisame snatched the weasel out of her hands and starts shaking it carelessly. Itachi's eyes wandered over to what was in Kisame's hands and his eyes looked over the black stuffed weasel, which looked **very _very _**familiar

"Kisame…you get…2 seconds…to put my weasel down…gently…" Kisame turned and looked around not recognizing the menacing voice at all. He got up and looked around, only to get tackled to the ground and viciously bitten in the hand.

"OUCH! What the he-OUCH" Saki, glaring, her red menacing eyes throwing daggers at him. Now, usually, Kisame doesn't feel fear, no not normally. But if you had a furiously **ANGRY** Dragon glaring at you, you'd be scared. Kisame sweatdropped and _carefully _put the weasel down as Saki loosened her bite and took the weasel and went back to her bed. Kisame walked over to Itachi. "Itachi-san…Do you know what's up with that weasel?" asked Kisame. Itachi didn't seem to listen to Kisame and continued to look at the fire. Saki hugged the small stuffed toy tighter. "Itachi-san, you were childhood friend with that girl right? Is that Weasel toy special to her?" pushed Kisame. A sudden thought came to his head, the small weasel toy coming into his mind. He glanced at it from the corner of his eye. Now he remembered where he had seen that toy...

_**---**_

_A young Saki, at the age of 5 looked around cautiously, carefully climbing down the stairs and suddenly a woman appeared in her view._

"_Saki-chan! You wanted to visit the Uchiha manor today right?" asked the older woman. Saki shyly nodded yes. The woman grinned. "Okay then, Lets go." Said the woman, grabbing Saki's arm and dragging her down the street. _

"_Nee-san…Won't Father be mad?" asked the little girl shyly. The older woman stared at Saki._

"_No way, you know Dad, he wouldn't care…" muttered Saki's older sister. Saki looked downhearted at that statement. "It's okay…you know dad. He's a jerk. No one likes him, don't even know how mom put up with him until she died." Muttered Saki's older sister. Saki's sister turned a sharp corner and continued walking. _

"_Aura-nee-chan…why does Dadd-Father hate me so much…?" asked Saki. Aura made a soft, hmmm noise. _

"_Because he's a jerk?" came Aura's light reply. Suddenly Aura spotted two figures in the distance and shouted 'hey!' The two figures turned to look at Aura, holding little Saki's hand. Aura, dragging Saki ran up to them. "Hello Mikoto-chan! And hello Itachi-chan!" said Aura patting Itachi's head. Itachi waved to Saki, who immediately smiled brightly, unlike how she did at her manor and tackled Itachi in a hug, happy to see her friend. Aura let go of her hand beforetime. _

"_Aura-chan, it's nice to see you!" said Mikoto. _

"_Nee-san…why do you call Mikoto-san Mikoto-chan?" asked Saki. Aura whispered in her ear._

"_Because if I don't she goes scary on me…" whispered Aura fearful of the Jounin in front of her. _

"_Saki-chan why don't you run off and have fun with Itachi-chan?" asked Mikoto, pointing to the Uchiha manor. Saki looked to Aura who nodded in approval and Saki tapped Itachi and ran off, Itachi following. "She's so cute…" said Mikoto. Aura looked sad at the moment._

"_The sad thing is she forgot it's her own birthday." Said Aura sadly. Mikoto looked surprised._

"_Really? I was going to say happy birthday at the house." Said Mikoto. _

"_My dad's a jerk, never caring for Saki at all." growled the 16 year old Aura. "What's even more disgusting he didn't care when his wife died 3 years ago." Growled Aura._

"_Aura-chan..." said Mikoto softly. _

"_Ya sad huh? Father had me at the age of 18…Mother had me at the age of 16…My dad's sick! My mom didn't want to have kids until she was 26!" growled Aura more deeply. Mikoto put a comforting hand on the younger woman's back._

"_Your always welcome here dear." Said Mikoto.  
_

"_I love your home, it much more welcoming…plus your son can make Saki smile, and that's talent." Said Aura laughing. Saki looked at them._

"_Come on slowpokes!" said Saki waving, a large smile on her face. _

_  
"Saki-chan." Said Itachi from behind, tapping Saki causing her to jump._

_  
"Itachi-san! You scared me!" shouted Saki. Itachi grinned and stuck his tongue out._

"_Can't get me!" shouted Itachi running. Saki laughed and chased after him. _

"…_Mikoto-chan…How's Sasuke doing?" asked Aura._

"_He's doing fine. But he's got a surprise for Saki though…" giggled Mikoto. Aura, curious over this grabbed Mikoto's hand in a sisterly manner and dragged her to her house, catching up to Itachi and Saki they slowed to a stop and walked in. Mikoto, being dragged by Aura upstairs who grabbed Saki, who grabbed Itachi went into Sasuke's room. The little black haired boy turned his big black eyes to his mother._

"_Mama!" said the small kid. Itachi walked over and poked his little brother's forehead. "Brother!" whined the little kid. Mikoto laughed as Sasuke opened his mouth again. "Sissy!" Saki looked around. The little boy stuck his hands out, wanting to be held. Saki looked confused. Mikoto pushed Saki foreword gently who stumbled and looked at Sasuke. Saki, with little trouble picked up Sasuke._

"_Umm…okay…?" was Saki's odd, soft answer. Itachi walked over to her and laughed as his little brother bit her finger. "Sasuke…can you please leggo of my finger…" whispered Saki, trying to take her finger out. "Sasuke…can I have my finger…Sasuke…I need my finger…" whispered Saki. She finally got it out and put Sasuke down. Itachi suddenly grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off into his room. Mikoto laughed. _

"_What?" asked Aura, confused. Mikoto shook her head._

_**---**_

_Itachi stopped dragging Saki and dug around and pulled out a poorly wrapped present. Saki laughed._

"_You're good at everything, except for wrapping." Said the girl. Itachi laughed with her. "So who's it for?" asked Saki. _

"_you." Replied Itachi._

"_Why…?" asked Saki. _

"…_It's your birthday right?" asked Itachi. Saki's eyes widened._

"_I forgot." Muttered Saki sheepishly. She opened the present and had a huge smile on her face. She hugged the small, stuffed, soft furred weasel. "I love it!" said Saki smiling brightly. Itachi blushed lightly. _

"_I knew you liked animals but I didn't know what to get you…" muttered Itachi. Saki grinned at him._

"_But you remembered the comment about me liking your name right?" asked Saki. Itachi nodded. Saki hugged it tighter. Saki looks to Itachi and her soft smile returns. "This is the best present I've ever gotten!" said Saki brightly. Mikoto and Aura, who were peaking in from the doorway snickered together. _

"_Glad we are Jounin, or Itachi would hear us…" muttered Aura. Mikoto laughed._

"_Good to be young." She replied. _

"_O-hey are you calling yourself old?" asked Aura. _

"_No. why?" asked Mikoto._

"_Cause you are NOT old." Said Aura. Suddenly Aura felt noticed the Shadow above them. "uh-oh…" whispered Aura. She looked up to see Itachi, arms crossed and Saki behind him, the stuffed weasel in her arms._

"_Yes mom?" asked Itachi. Mikoto shifted her eyes._

_  
"Oh its time for lunch!" said Mikoto, running downstairs. Aura looked nervous._

_  
"Traitor!" shouted Aura. _

---

His question was why Saki had kept such a childish thing. Kisame had moved far, far away from Saki, in fear of even TOUCHING that thing, and now was snoring. Saki got up and sat down next to Itachi, the stuffed weasel still in her arms.

"You want to ask me something right?" asked Saki. Itachi just continued to stare at the fire. "You were going to ask why I kept this childish object…right?" asked Saki again, now staring at the dancing flames. Itachi gave a soft nod, barley noticeable at all. Saki looked at the weasel. "It was one of the first real presents I ever got…and I got it from my best friend back then. It's the only object I can cherish that has no blood on it…" muttered Saki. Itachi turned his gaze to the small stuffed weasel in her arms. Her calm red eyes turned to look at his Sharingan eyes. Itachi noticed something…a hole? There was a hole…in the weasel's stomach…She followed his gaze and noticed. "…Well, with old age comes knowledge, and for this Weasel, knowledge, is learning how to live with a hole in your stomach." Said Saki smirking. She then got up and went back to her sleeping bag. Itachi's eyes were still looking at that simple weasel before he left the cave, unnoticed.

---

Saki groaned and tried to cuddle the small weasel toy she had with her…to feel it not there. Her eyes ripped open and looked around frantically for her beloved old weasel. She then noticed, on the rock in front of her, stood her weasel, and another one, looking exactly alike except it had the new, silky fur, and no hole in it's stomach. She looked around and noticed Itachi, staring at the wall since the fire was now extinguished. A smile spread across her face and she got up and snuck behind Itachi. She stopped and stilled. Itachi didn't even look at her. Itachi stood up and looked at her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" whispered Saki. Itachi's eyes looked down at her, as she was slightly shorter then him. "…with time comes change…" whispered Saki. "You don't have to tell me at all…because now, you should know my answer." Saki moved away and smiled at him, then turned around and walked to where her Weasel's were. She spoke loudly to him over Kisame's snoring. "But forgiving a murderer is hard, so don't make a habit out of it, got it?" said Saki not even looking at him.

"Hn." Was his reply as he turned around to go wake Kisame.

…

A small smile on his lips.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Tell me if you guys hate these kind of Chapters because I don't want to bore you about bounding long time ago things.**_

Since you MY WONDERFUL Reviews where nice and reviewed A LOT I give you a sneaky peaky.

**A Fools Dare**

Saki glared at Kisame, who glared back. Itachi way ahead of them wanting to stay out of the stupid argument again.

"What are you talking about! You're always wrong! I bet you suck at gambling!" glared Saki. Kisame glared back.

"I bet you chicken out on dares all the time!" glared Kisame.

"I do not!" growled Saki.

"Fine. I dare you to Kiss Itachi-san ONCE in the next three days. If you don't you get to be my personal slave for a week and you have to do whatever I want you to do and you don't tell Itachi I dared you." Said Kisame.

"Sure. And if I win, you tell Itachi you dared me and you be MY slave for the next week." Said Saki, grinning madly. The shook on it. Saki suddenly stopped and paled. "What have I done……?"


	24. A fool's Dare

Thanks for reviewing,

**Tsanayi-sama**

**Itachi'sGirl41**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**I play wid fir3**

**Max Doe**

**Allie**

**iamNOTafangirl3221**

**heartless soul**

**Phoenixfire2005**

**SugarSnike**

**The Insane Immortal Dragon**

**Rynx- Too- Genki**

**Sweetangel**

**A Fools Dare**

Saki glared at Kisame, who glared back. Itachi way ahead of them wanting to stay out of the stupid argument again.

"What are you talking about! You're always wrong! I bet you suck at gambling!" glared Saki. Kisame glared back.

"I bet you chicken out on dares all the time!" glared Kisame.

"I do not!" growled Saki.

"Fine. I dare you to Kiss Itachi-san ONCE in the next three days. If you don't you get to be my personal slave for a week and you have to do whatever I want you to do and you don't tell Itachi I dared you." Said Kisame.

"Sure. And if I win, you tell Itachi you dared me and you become MY slave for the next week." Said Saki, grinning madly. They shook on it. Saki suddenly stopped and paled. "What have I done……?" she put a hand unconsciously to her face. She then groaned, to get away from the shark man she quickened her speed so she was next to Itachi. She muttered something depressing but unheard. Itachi's eyes wandered to her, looking at the ANBU tiger mask in her pocket. He glared at it then switched his gaze back to what it was staring at, the path. Which was littered in footprints hinted that it's used often. "When are we going to meet this old demon caller guy anyway?" asked Saki.

"It's located between the land of waves and our current location." Itachi's simple reply made her remember the stupid dare. Well…she could not do it and be Kisame's slave…but that would suck a lot. Saki suddenly thought of another disturbing thought but disregarded it.

"Itachi…how far away is the land of waves from here?" asked Saki. Kisame laughed.

"It's close. Stop fidgeting." Said Kisame. Saki glared at him.

"I'm not fidgeting! I'm just…feeling hoppy. That's all." Said Saki glaring. Unfortunately, she was not watching where she was going and crashed into a house. She glared at it. Itachi and Kisame had stopped already and Itachi knocked on the door. A woman who looked…familiar opened the door, she looked to be in her early 20's if not in her late teens. She looked over Itachi's cloak but then looked at Itachi closer.

"Itachi…?" asked the woman raising an eyebrow. Saki came into the woman's eyesight and looked at her in confusion. "Saki…!" the woman exclaimed, looking at Saki in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" asked Saki, pulled a Kunai out.

"Saki…I'm your older sister." Said Aura, looking at Saki like she was stupid. Saki then fell over.

"MY SISTERS DEAD!" shouted Saki loudly. Aura looked at herself.

"Hmmm….That's funny. I don't LOOK dead…nor feel dead." Saki got up and glared at Aura.

"My sister would be old by now." Said Saki glaring at the woman.

"I'm 29. I'd hardly call that old." Said Aura, glaring at her little sister.

"Aura-san. I need you to come with us." Said Itachi. Aura looked at Saki then compared uniforms.

"Hey wait a sec, your on the same team?" asked Aura. Saki glared.

"It's a long story." Said Saki… "Wait! How did you know I even lived in Kohona?" asked Saki. Aura frowned at her sister's stupidity. She stepped out and walked over to Itachi.

"My sister LOOK'S healthy." Said Aura eyeing Saki and Itachi.

"What do you mean Sister? My sister's dead." Said Saki bluntly.

"No I didn't die you knuckle head!" shouted Aura, giving poor Saki a noogie.

"Fine fine! Stop!" said Saki in annoyance. Aura smirked smugly.

"now you need me to go with you right? Well then let's go." Said Aura, leading them off.

"…When did she become leader?" asked Kisame.

"When three headed goats grow wings and fly." Said Saki in reply. Itachi followed Aura and Saki's raised a eyebrow and followed.

---

"So how are you all fairing?" asked Aura. Saki looked at her like she was stupid.

"What do you mean how are we fairing?" asked Saki, avoiding a rock on the dirt trail. Aura ignored her and looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark…let's break." Said Aura. Saki looked up in the air.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kisame.

"A three headed sheep." Said Saki.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I left you hanging! I'm sorry but the Dare is NOT done! The next chapter will be longer I promise! I'm sorry but I'm having problems! I'm so sorry!!!**

**Oh and I was just wondering if I could get someone to draw Saki for me. You don't have to. But if you want to, E-mail me and show it to me so I can look at it!! And you could put whatever you want on it. I just wanted to see what everyone would think Saki looked like. **


	25. One thing Always Leads to another

I'm sorry…I went through a …depression so…ya. i also know it sucked...but i tryed

**_Faye (_happy B-day**

_**Ami lee-chan**_

_**The Insane Imortal Dragon**_

_**Rynx- Too- Genki**_

_**BlackSnowPetals**_

_**sweetangel**_

_**SugarSnike**_

_**Akuzmi Loves Monkeys**_

_**WhiteMoonWolf**_

_**Jamie Snyder**_

_**Max Doe**_

**One thing ALWAYS leads to another**

"Don't even think about peeking you lousy shark." growled Saki, throwing off her clothes and walking into the hot steaming water. Aura was already in the water.

"I'd never even think about looking at your ugly body." Said Kisame from behind the rock her clothes had been lazily thrown on. He started to walk to where Itachi was, staring at the fire again in the dark night. Kisame estimated it to be around 12:00 AM? He shrugged and sat down. "Itachi-san…are you sure its okay for the girl's to go in the hot springs so late at night? There could be ninja around…" asked Kisame.

"Saki is an ANBU and Aura is an elite Jounin." replied Itachi. Kisame grinned at a certain thought. Saki only had tomorrow left for their dare, and Kisame was anxious for his new slave. Saki sighed.

"You still don't believe I'm your sister do you…" asked Aura.

"…I'm sorry but I can't believe it. It's just too hard to believe." said Saki.

"…Very well. You know our brother? He transformed into me and was killed during the house raid instead of me, I found this a shaming I had killed our brother..." said Aura. Saki blinked.

"That explains where Nii went…and…you _indirectly _killed him." muttered Saki. Aura sighed.

"I know but I didn't feel like trying to get home…" said Aura.

"What do you mean **_trying_**?" questioned Saki.

"…I got lost." laughed Aura sheepishly. Saki anime fell into the water then revived and started screaming at her.

"**YOU GOT LOST?! HOW COULD YOU GET LOST?!" **screamed Saki. Aura sighed again. Saki anime sighed and sat down in the steamy water again, closing her eyes to try and get whatever sanity she had left collected together. Saki and Aura were good siblings… but not very caring of each other…at least on Saki's part. Aura cared of Saki a lot…but Saki wouldn't be able to feel that much caring for her sister then any normal sibling, or put into better wording…she felt Aura as more of a friend then loving her in a sibling manner. Saki did enjoy being with Aura more then any of her other family members though, but she was more of an older sister to Itachi then she was to Saki. Not to mention Saki refused to talk when she was around her house. When Itachi was younger he would always tell Aura his problems.

"Including girl problems." added Aura as an afterthought, giggling like a little schoolgirl. Saki glanced at Aura with one eye.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Saki. Aura ignored her and brought up a different subject.

"I heard you took on especially hard missions when you were in Kohona for training purposes…" asked Aura. "Is that correct?" Saki gave her a screwed up face, wondering how she knew that.

"Ya…how'd you know?" asked Saki.

"I know a lot of things. I also know when Itachi left he gave you that huge scar." said Aura pointing to the long scar on Saki's arm. She sighed.

"It's a long story…" replied Saki, looking up with her half open eyes.

"…I can't believe that little boy I remember being something that rough." muttered Aura.

"That's what parents can do to you." said Saki. "They pushed him so far…when he was thirteen he…I remember he pinned me against a tree and looked ready to kill me for calling him 'Uchiha'. Bad memories." muttered Saki shaking her head.

"You still have that childish weasel I'm guessing?" asked Aura.

"Make fun of my weasel again and you won't have a head." growled Saki. Aura put up her hands as a sign of surrender.

"I meant no offense!" said Aura, sheepishly laughing, a giant sweat drop rolling down her head. Saki dunked her head in the water, for once out of its ponytail and she brought her head up and walked out of the water, putting back on her clothing quickly and throwing her wet hair into another high ponytail. She walked over to where Itachi and Kisame were, Kisame sleeping, for once silently, against a tree. Aura yawned loudly from behind Saki and went to go rest against a different tree. Saki sat down beside Itachi.

"You need to sleep. I'll take up guard." said Saki. Itachi didn't even give her a glance.

"No." was his simple, yet firm reply. Saki gave a shaky breath out and turned her head in the opposite direction of the prodigy.

"…I'm just…saying. You do need to sleep…even though you may think you're impossible to beat…fatigue can take its toll on you." muttered Saki. Itachi's eyes glanced at her this time. "I can take guard…at least … just rest for…at least a couple of hours…" muttered Saki. Saki then sighed. "No matter what I do you won't listen huh…?" she whispered to him. She got up and sat down next to him, a look of determination on her face. "Fine! I will stay up as well!" shouted Saki.

---

Saki's eyes kept shutting. She growled and forced them open again.

"How does he do this?!" thought Saki angrily. Saki growled. "I give up! Plan B." she ran through hand seals quickly.

"…Genjutsu?" Itachi looked at the small snowflake in front of him. His Sharingan eyes dilated then went back to normal, the snow disappearing from his vision. Saki blinked.

"Snow?" blinked Saki, staring at the puffy white object. "Heyy! Something not right here!" she glared at Itachi and dispelled the jutsu. She glared at him in a joking manner. "That wasn't nice. When did you get a Genjutsu counter?" asked Saki. Itachi stood up and before Saki could keep track of what had happened, she found herself pinned to the ground, Itachi above. She glared at him. "You gonna get off sometime soon?" asked Saki, glaring at the Uchiha. His expression was emotionless…then he lowered his head and his lips barley brushed over hers before he pulled away then whispered in her ear.

"You win." He got off and went back to the fire. she has the most unreadable…**screwed up **expression possible.

"W-What…just happened?" she whispered to herself. She brought her finger to her lip. "Did he know about me and Kisame's bet? But then…why did he…? I'm confused…where's that dark three headed flying sheep?" asked Saki, her screwed up expression turned away from Itachi, who smirked at her screwed up expression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not that big of a deal…but it happened. Hope your all happy! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY _Faye_!**


	26. Pony's tail

**Thanks for reviewing**

_**Tsanayi-sama**_

_**Haruno Sakura11**_

_**fang101**_

_**LucyNyuu**_

_**BlackSnowPetals**_

_**Rynx- Too- Genki**_

_**The Insane Imortal Dragon**_

_**SugarSnike**_

_**aznjtgirl**_

_**Max Doe**_

_**heartless soul**_

**Pony's tail**

Saki yawned, opening one dull red eye lazily. She felt surprisingly warm, which was abnormal. She never slept with the Akatsuki cloak…she looked at a sleeve with a red cloud on it resting at her side. Or maybe she did? She blinked in surprise and looked over to the tree where she had left her cloak but it was quite hard to see it over the darkness, it didn't look like the sun was up to her. She got up and noticed her cloak was **not **there. She had left it there…she then shrugged and got up, noticing Itachi, yet again. She put her cloak on but didn't even bother to unbutton it, leaving it open for her simple ANBU armor and clothing to show. She sat down next to Itachi, and waved a hand in his face.

"Hello. Is anyone home in that head of yours?" asked Saki. Itachi's red Sharingan eyes glanced at her. "Apparently so, unless your asleep and are being possessed." said Saki. Itachi stood up.

"Wake Kisame and Aura-san." said Itachi in complete monotone. Saki groaned. She got up to obey her 'master'. She walked over to Kisame and kicked him.

"Get up squishy." said Saki sarcastically, watching her foot just sink into his skin basically. Kisame grabbed her foot out of reflex. "Okay squishy leggo of the foot…Squishy…I need my foot." … "DARNIT SQUISHY GIMMIE BACK MY FOOT!" snarled Saki, moving her foot back in forth in the sleeping Kisame's arms. "…Kisameeee….LEGGO OF MY FREAKIN' FOOT!" screamed Saki, slapping his face. …he still didn't get up. She growled and pinched his cheek. "Kisame!" shouted Saki. Aura slowly got up, rubbing her eyes.

"What is going on?" asked Aura.

"Squishy skin over here won't leggo of my foot. Let's hope he's got no dog instincts, Cause my leg doesn't like dogs." Glared Saki.

"Are you still mad about the time that large dog 'attacked' your leg?" asked Aura.

"……not really…" Aura glared at her suspiciously. "Okay I'm still very mad about it." snarled Saki. Itachi walked over.

"Kisame." Kisame jumped up after his words and looked around then let go of Saki's foot.

"MY FOOT! I MISSED YOU!" shouted Saki, bending down and hugging her leg. Kisame sweat dropped.

"…I don't know her." said Aura, slowly scooting away. Saki got up and yawned, she then grinned evilly.

"Kisame…I won the bet." said Saki. Kisame blinked then laughed.

"Like I believe you. She didn't kiss you…did she Itachi-san?" asked Kisame. Itachi glanced at the Shark-man. Kisame gulped. "She did…didn't she?" asked Kisame. Itachi just started to walk. Saki grinned evilly.

"Don't worry…It won't be that bad…" said Saki.

---

"That…oh and that too." said Saki pointing to random mushrooms and pieces of 'funny' looking grass. Of course, to Aura…the grass looked normal. Kisame picked up everything he was told too. "Oh ya, Nee. What exactly do you do anyway?" asked Saki. Aura glanced at her younger Sister.

"Well, I enhance the power of demons." Said Aura.

"…and how is that?" asked Saki.

"I really don't understand it much either. I can just enhance their power." Said Aura.

"ah…that…weird." Muttered Saki. Aura glanced at Itachi.

"So how is little Itachi-kun been fairing?" asked Aura.

"…you really shouldn't call him that Nee." Said Saki quietly, hoping no one had heard her. Aura did and she grinned about it.

---

_Aura yawned tiredly. She noticed small Itachi kicking random rocks along the ground. She gave him a questioning look before he alerting his small 5 year old self of her presence and he looked up. The small 4 year old Saki pulling at Aura's hair from on her shoulders, she waved at the young boy. They had only just met 2 months ago but Saki loved his presence. Aura put Saki down and she ran to Itachi smiling brightly at him._

"_Something bugging you?" asked Aura to Itachi. Itachi nodded no and smiled at the older girl, a fake smile, but a smile. He grabbed Saki's hand and dragged her away. Aura looked confused at this but walked after slowly. _

_---_

Always a worried one, that's what Itachi was. Aura still pondered if he secretly still worried.

"Saki, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you have a collar that Says 'scarlet' on it?" asked Aura, pointing to the thin collar that almost seemed non-existent now that Saki was use to it. Saki groaned.

"Oh this thing…it means I have to listen to _him._" Said Saki, pointing to Itachi.

"…why does it say scarlet?" asked Aura. Saki walked in front of Itachi, who stopped, and then she took his hand and showed the ring on his finger. Aura blinked then shrugged and walked on.

"Oh ya…Itachi. I thought we were going to the Akatsuki hideout…" said Saki. He nodded no and they continued to walk.

"We are getting the other tailed beasts." Said Itachi simply.

"And where's the closest?" asked Saki.

"Land of Thunder." said Kisame. Aura yawned loudly.

"…Then why are we bringing my stupid sister?" asked Saki. Aura shrugged then everyone stopped walking again.

"I dunno why you are bringing a stupid si- HEY!" shouted Aura. Saki laughed childishly and went on the other side of Itachi, hiding from her sister, sticking her tongue out. Aura growled and tried to get to Saki, who was hiding behind Itachi still. Aura growled. "Fine then I'll cut through Itachi!" shouted Aura.

"Oh no! Whatever must I do!" said Saki in a high pitch voice sarcastically. She grinned and grabbed Itachi's hand, entwining her fingers with his, then started to walk…then jog. Itachi walked behind her, for she was just jogging slowly. He glanced at his hand; her soft skin…even with handling weapons was soft still... Aura sighed softly, a giggling coming out.

"They are just so cute." Said Aura. Kisame came up beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame.

"…you don't notice it do you…?" asked Aura.

"Notice what? That Itachi-san looks annoyed?" asked Kisame.

"By god you're a retard! First, he's at least showing emotion. Second of all, Saki is happy. Now are you getting my case?" asked Aura. Kisame blinked then nodded no. "MY LORD! Kisame, they spent almost all of their childhood together, then Itachi betrayed Kohona and left. Now that they are reunited…" said Aura holding her hand out as a gesture for him to continue the sentence.

"…he wants to kill her?" asked Kisame.

"NO!" shouted Aura. She pointed to their entwined fingers.

"Ohh…" said Kisame.

"Your…the **stupidest**…person on this planet!" growled Aura. Saki turned around, stopping Itachi from walking.

"Hey! Your going to slow!" shouted Saki. Aura charged at her. Saki yelped and let go of Itachi's hand then climbed up on his back. Aura glared at her from her spot on the ground.

"That's cheating!" shouted Aura.

"Ya well I don't think he minds all that much." She looked down his cloak and blinked in surprise. "I was wondering where this thing went!" shouted Saki, pulling out Itachi's ponytail. Aura, forgetting her rage for her sister wanted to touch it. "wow…silky. Use herbal essence much?" asked Saki. Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He then suddenly started to walk, causing Saki to cling to his neck "What are you doing?!" shouted Saki. Kisame and Aura followed.

"I want a ride…" muttered Aura. Today had seemed like a perfect day to her. Saki yawned and hunched her whole back to lay her head on the side of his.

"Itachi…this is uncomfortable!" she muttered out. Itachi felt her scoot down so she was in a piggy back style then she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and yawning. "tell me when we get there…" she muttered. He felt her body go heavy and he quickly grabbed her legs to avoid an accident…of her falling off. Aura and Kisame caught up quickly.

"Looks like Saki went out like a light. Ah well, woman need their beauty sleep." Said Aura. Kisame looked around.

"I don't see any beauties." Said Kisame. Aura smacked his head.

"shuddup." She shouted. Saki stirred and Aura put a hand to her mouth.

"Itachi-san…you want me to take the brat?" asked Kisame. 'smack!'

"Don't call my sister a brat!" growled Aura. Itachi ignored him and stepped right into the thunder countries borders…and a large amount of Cloud ninja appeared in front of them. "…well…that can't be good." Muttered Aura. The sleeping Saki's finger twitched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it seemed to be about nothing…but forgive me! I was in a rush. And plus…I did show something!**


	27. Demon's of the head

Thanks for bearing with me and reviewing…

_**Tsanayi-sama**_

_**Haruno Sakura11**_

_**fang101**_

_**BlackSnowPetals**_

_**Rynx**_

_**The Insane Imortal Dragon**_

_**SugarSnike**_

_**aznjtgirl**_

_**Max Doe**_

_**Jamie Snyder**_

_**Kurei- Tenshi-015**_

_**Itachi'sGirl41**_

_**I'm A PureEvil**_

**Demons of a Head**

Itachi just stood still, his hands occupied with keeping Saki on his back. Saki opened one eye, half awake.

"Itachi…you're breathing loudly…" whispered Saki. …No he wasn't…Aura looked at her funny.

"First of all no he's not and second…so?" said Aura.

"…so stop breathing…" muttered Saki glaring at Itachi. She then noticed how close she was to him. "How did I appear this close to you?" asked Saki, her head leaning against his. He ignored her stupid question. The cloud nin's pulled weapons out prepared for a fight.

"Aright, Aright. I'll handle this one." Said Aura, coming in front of Itachi. Her hands were together, as if in a prayer style. She lazily clapped her hands three times then slammed them onto the ground. …absolutely nothing happened. …Except for the fiery dragon head that burst from the ground and swallowed half of them whole. "Dragon eater jutsu." Said Aura, a smirk on her face, finger tips glowing a bright red.

"Aura has the Bloodline limit?" asked Kisame. Saki yawned lazily and nodded.

"Yep. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Muttered Saki, closing her eyes. Aura glanced at the frightened nin's, who all huddled together. They whispered amongst each other then ran. Aura sweatdropped.

"Okay then." muttered Aura. Itachi didn't ponder what happened like Kisame and Aura, he continued on.

"Itachi-kun. Where are we going?" asked Aura. Itachi ignored the 'kun' and glanced at her slightly. "Never mind! Don't answer that! I'm guessing that old man's house right?" asked Aura. Itachi turned his gaze back to the trail. Saki opened her eyes again and glared at Itachi.

"Would you stop that!" she grumbled. Kisame and Aura looked to each other, then to her.

"What do you want him to stop doing?" asked Aura.

"…breathing…" glared Saki. they looked to each other again. Saki then looked to Aura.

"Hey…Nee. You got some Sake on you?" asked Saki.

"……Hey! **You **missy **are NOT **old enough to be drinking!" shouted Aura.

"….I'm 17. Plenty old enough, Now gimmie that freakin' sake!" shouted Saki, reaching her left arm out. Aura glared at her then took out a small bottle.

"Only a little." Glared Aura, her eye narrowing, handing it to the annoyed girl.

"Ya ya." Said Saki, gulping half of it down. She then poked Itachi's head then showed it to him. He ignored her then she shrugged. "More for me." Said Saki, gulping the rest down. Aura blinked.

"I told you a **sip**!" shouted Aura.

"…I was thirsty and you smelt like sake." Said Saki. Aura looked baffled.

"…and how do **YOU **know what I smell like?" asked Aura.

"…well it's kinda strong now ain't it?" asked Saki, sticking her tongue out childishly, the drink kicking in.

"Itachi-san…" said Kisame. Itachi looked to his partner then stopped, knowing what his partner will say. Saki slid off his back, she the plopped down on the ground, a look of annoyance on her face. Aura looked at them.

"Did any of you think of bringing toilet paper?" asked Aura. Saki looked to her back then stretched lazily, not even getting CLOSE to touching it. she grunted then put her hand in the tiger seal. "…ah no…not this again…" muttered Aura. Kisame looked at her curiously. "Saki's about to have something called…a…brain meltdown." Muttered Aura, slowly climbing up a tree and plugging her ears. Kisame looked confused, that was odd…Itachi was here moments ago…Saki suddenly shouted randomly.

"THAT'S IT!" growled Saki, she start screaming randomly, which usually came out as vulgar words…they were so bad…so **horrible…**Kisame had to cover his ears. She stopped and glanced at Aura way up in the tree. "I got it!" she said simply like nothing happened. Aura dropped down and grabbed it, then ran for it. Kisame had blue vertical lines going down his face.

"Leave me with the psychotic demon." muttered Kisame. Saki glared at him.

'Did you say something Shark-man?" asked Saki.

"No! Not at all!" said Kisame sheepishly. Saki got up.

"I'm going for a walk." She muttered out, walking away. Kisame sighed.

"That was close…Itachi would have my head if-aww CRAP!" shouted Kisame running after the girl. Saki glared at him.

"Would you bug off?" asked Saki, turning around. Kisame ran faster.

"Behind you brat!" shouted Kisame.

"Don't give me that trick!" snarled Saki. she then noticed a hand wrap around her mouth and a hand around her waist. Looked to the side she recognized the mask. "an ANBU…" she thought quietly to herself. She glared hatefully.

"Don't glare at me like that Despair." Said the ANBU, a masculine voice.

"My name is not Despair." Replied Saki.

"No but your demon is made mostly from it... You are Despair." Said the ANBU.

"Hmph, like you'd know. I've never been in despair before." Said Saki.

"Must I remind you?" asked the ANBU.

"No. but can I ask something of you?" asked Saki, smirking. He turned his head to left as a sign of curiosity.

"Yes Despair?" answered the ANBU.

"Can you drop dead for me?" asked Saki. She mule kicked him in the stomach using his hold on her to stands and landed gracefully as he landed on his back. Kisame pulled his sword out. He stood up, ripping his mask off, glaring with orange iris blue slits.

"You can't run from it. You know it. and it's time you tell that power hungry group Akatsuki about it." said the ANBU, a smirk on his face.

"…What? That I get stronger from despair? Or the fact that one time…I felt great despair that it activated my demon? It's not my fault I am who I am. They except that." Replied Saki. Kisame looked at her oddly.

"What do these two mean by 'feeding off despair'? is there more to her then what we learned and have seen?" thought Kisame.

"…a greedy little rat like you shouldn't be here." Said Saki.

"Now now. That's no way to treat me after our encounter when you were 12…let's see…you were bleeding all over…dieing right?" asked the ANBU. Saki mentally flinched.

"Enough Rougan. I'm past that." Said Saki plainly.

"But are you truly? I mean you were so direly betrayed." said the ANBU, his white hair in his face.

"It is behind me. If I never became a ninja it would not have happened therefore it is my fault." said Saki.

"Now how can I believe you when you have alert eyes and stiff shoulders?" asked Rougan. Kisame growled.

"Who are you?" he snarled, drawing Samehada. He smiled evilly.

"One of the 7 demons of the head clans, Rougan Tessonosuke." said Rougan, an evil grin on his face.

"…What have you got to do with this kid?" asked Kisame.

"She too, is one of the great demons. There are the 9 tailed beasts, and the 7 great beasts. They feed off a specific emotion and can get endless power from it. There are clans that all are like hers, including mine. each bearing a Tattoo of their animal on their body." Said Rougan, pulling his sleeve up high to show the picture of a white tiger on his upper arm, which was holding something in it's claw…for some reason much smaller then Saki's tattoo. He then frowned. "Unfortunately, she is much stronger then me, for like the 9 tails is the greatest out of the tailed beast, the dragon is the strongest of us. So I can't do much but hope she takes what's the truth and come to the rest of us." Said Rougan. Saki snarled.

"Never would I go to you and your pathetic group." Said Saki. "Even Blood despises you, and that's unnatural." said Saki. Rougan made Tsking noises.

"Never be like that my ally." Said Rougan, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"…Saki…what was he talking about…" asked Kisame seriously. Saki covered her face with her hand. She then gave a laugh of irony.

"…figures. Everything seems to go wrong huh…" she whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who are the 7 beasts hmm? And just to make sure you understand they are strong and have great Chakra but they also have consequences. **

**Soo…what did Rougan mean by Despair? Hmmm… never know….**


	28. Something things aren't that Simple!

Thanks for reviewing,

**Hardy4ever**

**Haruno Sakura11**

**BlackSnowPetals**

**Jamie Snyder**

**Rynx- Too- Genki**

**Tsanayi-sama**

**Fang101**

**SugarSnike**

**Max Doe**

**Aznjtgirl**

**PirateCaptainBo**

_I'm a BAD updater. Anyway, this is a chapter I made long for you guys cause your all awesome reviewers!_

**Some things aren't that simple!**

Saki rubbed her forehead, a look of sad annoyance on her face. Itachi glared at her, who had appeared minutes ago.

"You want an explanation right?" she asked. Aura walked next to her poor brown haired sister.

"I…it's…hard to explain…" whispered Saki. Aura cleared her throat.

"Okay here goes, there are several clans who have Demon's within each family. Ours is a Dragon, Rougan's is a Tiger. Basically, 7 animals from the handseals are in each family. At first, some had two…but difficulties ran through family lines. The ones that exist are, Ox, Horse, Bird, Snake, Dog, Tiger and of course Dragon. Each seem to grow stronger feeding of a specific emotion. Like Rougan, the Tiger is a power-hungry monster who wants everything. Greed." Said Aura.

"…so there demons can get stronger but **have **to get there first?" asked Kisame.

"Exactly. Like…first. Demons are never unlocked. Either the seal is slowly eaten away that hold the demons power, or you just feel so much of that emotion at once it burst open. Kinda like a worm. The first form, is like a worm, weak and ineffective-HEY!" shouted Saki. "…like I was saying, the second form is where they can take the general form of the creature, and finally, at the final stage is their real form." Said Aura.

"Saki, when did your from go from one stage to another?" asked Kisame.

"…5? 4 years ago right Saki?" asked Aura.

"Somewhere around there…" said Saki carelessly. "Itachi, you're going to go get the demons aren't you?" asked Saki.

"Well we **are** trying to get a large portion of demons…but your demon form is the strongest right?" asked Kisame.

"…I wouldn't even be in this predicament if he didn't exist…" thought Saki dangerously, glaring at Itachi. He caught her glare and stood up. She ran her hand through her hair, irritation was on her face. She got up again and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Aura.

"…something in this air feels foul to me." Said Saki simply. Aura then sighed.

"Too bad, Saki you have to cook." Said Aura, rummaging through her empty bag. Saki suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell.

"**WHAT?!" **screamed Saki, jumping back to life.

"_**You're not a bad cook; I don't see what's wrong." **_

"Blood did I **Say **I wanted to hear you?" spoke Saki in her head.

"_**Ops, hehe, sorry." **_

"Why do I need to cook?" asked Saki.

"…Because we ran out of food. I don't think Itachi can cook and I'm positive Sharky can't." said Aura.

"…what makes you think I can cook?" asked Saki.

"you know I can't cook. C'mon, for our safety?" asked Aura.

"You mean the safety for your STOMACH! There is **no way **your are getting **me **to…-

---

-…cook…." Saki sat there, in a _pink _apron, a kunai knife in hand. "I hate pink…" glared Saki.

"You use to love it." replied Aura.

"Shut up. Not my fault I became a mass murderer for my country." Said Saki. she grabbed the squirming rabbit, which seemed to give her the small, cute huge anime eyes. "What are **you **looking at?" asked Saki. she slammed it down…and it bit her finger. She glared at it. "**_YOU RABID RABIE FULL, BALL OF HAIRY FLUFF!" _**Shouted Saki furiously. She quickly chopped it's head off. Saki sighed and slowly started to cut it, then got a pot and put hot water in from a another small pot with her left hand while the other hand continued to clean and cut the rabbit. Saki sighed again.

"Are you sure she ain't gonna poison it?" asked Kisame.

"Positive." Replied Aura. A plate rammed into poor Aura's face, cutting it into pieces.

"Shut up. You have no say in that." Said Saki. Aura threw a carrot at Saki, who caught it and tried to cut it with a different knife only to notice…a problem. It was stuck. She glared at it and shook it then furiously cut it like a mad-m….woman.

---

Saki didn't feel hungry, at all. While everyone munched on the food she had cooked, she felt…different. She stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." She said simply. She started walking but a hand grabbed her cloak causing her to turn and glare at Itachi. "Let go." He ignored her and continued to eat, while holding onto Saki's cloak. "Would you let **go of me?!**" shouted Saki.

"Some things aren't that simple." He replied, not even looking at her. She was about to retaliate when her eyes widened.

---

"_Saki-san let me go." Said Itachi to the year younger girl. _

"_I won't." replied the 11 year old Saki._

"_why not?" asked Itachi._

"_Some things aren't that simple! You could get hurt again!" shouted Saki. His eyes glared at her icily. _

_  
"Not that you care." He growled out. _

"_You're more flippin' confusing then a die! I tried to help you!" shouted Saki, placing her gloved finger on his nose. _

"…_and you got that massive hole in your stomach in the process!" he argued back, rage could easily be heard in his voice. She removed her finger._

"_Well its better then letting you die!" shouted Saki back._

"_You're going to die one of these days for your foolishness in protecting me. I can defend myself." He replied. _

"_I know, but you have a good life. Don't throw it away." Said Saki._

_  
"I don't need your protection! My life is how **I **look at it!" _

"_**What **is **wrong **with you?!" shouted Saki. "You don't care anymore! About nothing! Nothing at all! It seems you're moving farther away from your family! Your friends! Even the person you look up to as a brother! You don't care about any of them anymore!" screamed Saki, her eyes starting to water. "…Even me." She turned and leapt into the trees. Itachi's eyes widen. _

_  
"…that's…not true…" he raised a hand to the spot she had been in moments ago then he looked down, noticing several small dark patches of water soiled into the ground. He leapt into the trees after the depressed girl. At her depression, he could feel the trees seem to sway less, the sky darkening, as if about to cry, agreeing with her. He looked around and heard sobs. He continued a bit farther and silently to see Saki, her legs hugged to her chest, crying. His eyes softened, his heart ached. He landed next to her. She looked at him then turned her head away, as if ashamed. _

"_I'm sorry. I should not react like a child." She stood, the tears out of her eyes, her eyes slightly red. "I will head back to Kohona and give a report." She said emotionlessly. Itachi mentally winced, is that what he always sounded like? _

"…_am I robbing her of who she is…?" he thought, watching her walk off. "I'm…she's only Eleven…" he thought silently to himself. "Saki, come back here." He commanded. She stopped and turned to him, still emotionless. _

"_Yes leader?" asked Saki emotionlessly. Itachi right now hated his position as her squad leader. _

"_Come here." He said, pointing to the spot next to him. Saki did so. "…have you bottled up what you told me for a long time?" asked Itachi. She glared at him…he hadn't received such an intense glare in such a long time…Infact, he **hasn't **received such a glare from her before._

"_That's only a quarter of what I believe." She said simply, standing up. _

"…_What do you believe?" he asked. _

"_Is that a command?" asked Saki._

_  
"No." _

"_Then I will not answer." Said Saki._

"…_so now I have to command you!?" he glared, angry._

"_See?" He stopped his glare. He put a hand to his face, covering it except his eyes. "If I am not commanded I am not sure what I can do to avoid getting yelled at." She replied. _

"…_she's…afraid of me…" he thought silently, his hand fell down and turned to a fist. He noticed her body tensing. "I've never hit her before…why does she think I would…? Her body is telling her to run…" "Why …do you… fear I will strike you?" asked Itachi. She flinched._

"_Because…I …I don't know you." His eyes widen. "You have the appearance of the person I've grown up with but I do not know you. You speak and treat me like someone does to a disobedient dog. Disobedient dogs get hit." She replied. He could feel anger in him again. _

"_You would actually think I would strike you?!" he shouted. She looked emotionless, but her body was telling her to run. "For some reason she is making very angry!" he thought angrily. …it almost seemed as if he blacked out standing or something, then when he focused, he saw her on the ground looking at him fearfully. He looked confused, his anger gone. "What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed her cheek was red, a small amount of blood trailed out of her mouth. His body froze. He had just lied…he looked at his fist, noticing the small amount of blood of it. She quickly scrambled out of the area. "How did I become so mad at her?" he asked himself darkly. _

_---_

She didn't notice Aura waving her hand in front of her. Saki noticed she had touched her cheek and she put her hand down and frowned deeply. Right after that, their good relationship as friends went from bumpy to rocky. "I won't go Itachi." She sat down. He looked at her closely, wondering what could make her yield so easily.

---

She sat there still, next to Itachi who was staring at the fire. Aura and Kisame went to sleep.

"I take it you remembered…" said Itachi. Saki nodded slowly. She got up and walked in front of his vision to go to a rock when something grabbed her waist, causing her to fall into something hard. She blinked and looked to her side, seeing Itachi looking at the fire still, his hands holding onto her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blushing.

"You walked in my way." He replied. His head then rested beside her head, on her neck.

---

_The next day Saki fearfully walked up to her team, her body could easily be told as tense. Itachi noticed this. _

"_Saki…" she looked at him, her ANBU mask covered her face, his was on the side of his face. He walked over and hugged her tightly. _

_  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Her body, abnormally tense. She relaxed soon after and hugged him back._

"_You scared me…and you still are…" she whispered._

"…_I fear the damage I have done will remain with her until…I …leave…" he thought silently. _

_---_

"I would dare not strike you. For you bare a mark I have already given you." He thought silently to himself, looking at her scared elbow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I gave you some fluff. Be happy. …-.-…I think…I hope. Thank you my Reviewer buddies!**


	29. Desiring something you can't have

Thanks for reviewing

**I play wid fir3**

**Hmm theres kou**

**PirateCaptainBo **

**KnowingTheUnkown **

**Rynx- Too- Genki**

**Ami lee-chan **

**Insane Immortal Dragon Godd...**

**iamNOTafangirl3221**

**strawberry9212**

**fang101**

**SugarSnike**

**Max Doe**

**aznjtgirl**

**BlackSnowPetals**

**I MADE IT LONG FOR YOU ALL!!!**

_**Before I start the story I would like to say sorry to you all for taking so long to Update, and the rabbits in this story, I'm sorry for being so cruel but you played a vital part in the story, which will help explain something later on, Everyone, Please forgive my Sadistic self for being so cruel, I hate being cruel to animals but It was needed…I'm so sorry rabbits!!!**_

**Desiring something you can't have**

Saki opened her eyes slightly, noticing it was dark out, she guessed it was around 5, maybe 6? She tried to move and found herself stuck. Half awake, she looked down, noticing the arms that hold her still, she turned her head to the side. Itachi's face was in that spot, his eyes closed. She blinked then smirked.

"How odd, he falls asleep when you least expect it." she thought to herself. She heard the bushes shake softly, she turned her attention to them for the moment. Moments later, a girl with white hair stumbled out. her hair was very long, to about the end of her waist, the roots of her hair were black. She had soft brown eyes and wore simple black skirt suit that had white shorts underneath. Saki groaned. "I really didn't want to meet you…" whined Saki. the girl looked at Saki then smiled brightly.

"Saki-chan!" screamed the girl.

"Shut up!" shouted Saki. Itachi's eyes snapped open and he glared at the girl.

"Itachi she is no threat, she's weaker then a fly. She's Mi-"I'm Mihou! Pleasure to meet you." Said Mihou, bowing.

"…What she said." said Saki simply. Itachi untangled himself with Saki and she got off his lap so he could get up. Aura rounded the corner, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Aura. She saw Mihou and smiled. "Mihou-chan! Been a while!" said Aura.

"If you're wandering Itachi this is Mihou. She's the Horse. Her tattoo is located on her stomach." Said Saki. Mihou smiled and waved. Saki growled under her breath. Aura sighed. Kisame, who had been unnoticed for a while walked up next to them.

"…What kind of emotion is she anyway?" asked Kisame.

"Guilt, regret something like that." replied Saki, waving a hand in an annoyed manner.

"Don't disregard me like that please Saki." commanded Mihou.

"Ppft, Sorry but I hate you." Snapped Saki.

"…not this again." Muttered Aura.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame. Itachi also looked over to the dark haired sister.

"Mihou and Saki always fought with each other, it was about…odd things as well, Mainly about the horse ability." Said Aura.

"How would you know this? You weren't with me." Replied Saki.

"Yes but I can keep track of demons. Plus, after you left I met up with Mihou-chan." Said Aura. Saki ignored her sister and jabbed a finger to Aura's forehead.

"Get this straight, don't go doin' what you did last time or you might loose more then a large amount of hair." Glared Saki.

"Okay, 'Saki-chan'" said Mihou, laughing sarcastically.

"So, what did you mean by horse ability?" asked Kisame.

"Oh I forgot to tell you? Silly me." Aura smacked herself gently on the head. "The demon heads have abilities once they reach final form. For an example, Mihou-chan's is she can usually get others to obey her for a short amount of time. It doesn't work on Saki though. It doesn't work on **some **people. Works on most people though." Said Aura.

"Wow, that's a useful ability." Thought Kisame to himself.

"Saki restrained her demon form from reaching its final stage so I don't know hers, but she's felt enough despair to feed it. I'll tell you that." Said Aura.

"What do you mean, 'restrained'?" asked Kisame.

"…that must've slipped my mind too. It's hard to do, but with enough Chakra control and emotional control you can suppress your demon form from changing to some extent. She couldn't stop the first form, it was too hard. She's at her limit at suppressing final form too. Blood was formed from that- all that suppressing." Informed Aura.

"Throat-full huh?" asked Saki, who had been on a rock unnoticed by Aura, drinking from a water bottle. Aura froze in fear.

"You just heard everything I said…didn't you?" asked Aura.

"Hnnn…maybe." Saki grinned evilly, her brownish red eyes shining brightly, as if they were a brighter red before going back to their normal color, her grin changing back to her normal frown. She blinked then shook her head. she looked at Itachi, who looked …normal. She cocked her head to the left then the right. Itachi broke his gaze and looked to the opposite side…as if ashamed of something…Most people couldn't tell…but Saki could. She grew up with the man. She stood up and yawned, trying to get rid of the bad atmosphere between them. "Mihou, leave so we can get moving…" muttered Saki.

"…but…I don't want to…" whispered Mihou. "I don't have to right Itachi-san?" asked Mihou. Something … pressuring was telling Itachi to say 'yes'. The pressure left him when he heard Mihou scream in pain. He looked over to Mihou to see her kneeling, Saki's foot in-between her shoulder blades, pulling at her arms. Saki sneered.

"Do that again and I have more then just permission from Blood to tear you limb from limb!" she snarled.

"Calm yourself Saki." said Aura. Saki's momentarily blood red eyes glared at Aura.

"I don't want some random girl coming and taking control of **our **movements! **Our **thoughts!" Saki's anger flared.

"Saki let her go." Saki's glare turned to Itachi, her pupils dilated. They melded back to their normal color, changing back to their original size. She let go of Mihou and walked over to Aura.

"What came over you? I've only seen-_indirectly_ seen you that mad only once." Said Aura.

"…It makes my anger flare when someone tries to use or control me…or anyone for that matter for their own benefits…because they use you then betray you." she whispered, her eyes took a sad look.

"You hold onto the past too much." Muttered Aura.

"What would you do if R-"Stop stop stop! Okay I understand…don't bring him up." Said Aura.

"That's what I thought Nee." said Saki in annoyance, covering up her sadness…and slight fear. What would she do if Itachi turned on her again…?

"…I can tell you don't like calling me 'Nee'…Just call me what you would normally." Said Aura.

"Whatever…" replied Saki.

"Mihou-san, you may accompany us until we find the rest of your companions." Said Itachi.

"Itach-"Kid, its Itachi-san's choice." Said Kisame. Saki glared hatefully.

"Is he doing this to purposely make me insecure …" Saki had rapid thoughts running through her mind. Aura's growling stomach knocked her out of her thoughts. Saki stood up. "I'll go find food." said Saki walking off.

"I don't understand her problem…" said Mihou out loud.

"…she…had a hard betrayal." Whispered Aura to Mihou, hoping Itachi did not hear. Itachi looked like he didn't to Aura, but he was eavesdropping.

"Oh you mean by Itachi-san. I heard about that." Replied Mihou. "Did that happen a couple of years ago?" asked Mihou.

"Ya…" nodded Aura.

"That's why she looked so …zombie…ish when Rougan found her. She looked like she hadn't slept in years and she was the definition of toothpick! She defiantly looked older then she was too. I wonder how she made a recovery that quickly!" whispered Mihou back. "We couldn't get her to smile if our lives depended on it…all she did was mope around the house-"What do you mean house?" interrupted Aura. "Well, Rougan found her and brought her with the help of the rest of us to his mansion to help her try and get better. But she was in such a deep trance-like mode that we couldn't get a response out of her." Said Mihou.

"Wow…" muttered Aura.

"Ya, it was awful. Just being in her presence was bad enough. She made you feel like you were in such deep despair it made me want to cry….in fact I did cry several times when meeting her." Said Mihou.

"How did she get out?" asked Aura.

"she just busted out, at the table, her eyes moved away from that faraway look and she actually started to eat the food, in fact, she was eating so much we almost ran out –of the food that was cooked of course- and she stood up, then ran out, slamming the door behind her. Rougan told us not to follow her, said she needs to make up for whatever sin she made." Said Mihou.

"How would Rougan know that?" asked Aura.

"If your mind is much too clouded he can read it or if your thinking too hard upon the subject. The leader of us, -which is suppose to be Saki cause she's the dragon- is suppose to have a horrid ability. But I've never really heard of what it can do." Said Mihou shrugging. The stopped their little conversation. Itachi pushed the thoughts coming into his head away at Saki's arrival, a large deer placed lazily on her right shoulder, its back feet being dragged, a boar being dragged by a rope which was tied at Saki's waist and three Rabbits, each grabbed by one hind leg in her left hand, another bigger one tied by a rope and its neck to her upper arm. The deer had a Kunai sticking out of it's forehead, which was leaving a trail of blood. The rabbits in her hands were smaller then the one roped to her upper arm, the small rabbits had a Shuriken in their sides as well, twitching unnoticed by the others but Saki, only leaving smaller traces of blood. The bigger rabbit, was still alive…for some odd reason. The boar was so badly cut up it was very hard to tell what it was.

"…Saki…was it necessary to get so much…?" asked Aura. Saki glared.

"Mihou gets to carry the leftovers, she needs her share of weight." Glared Saki.

"…Why did you leave the bigger rabbit alive?" asked Aura. Saki grinned evilly.

"So I can scare Mihou…" said Saki, placing the larger rabbit down, which went to the small once, looking at them oddly. Mihou gasped.

"That's their mom! You killed them in front of her didn't you!?" shouted Mihou. Saki's evil grin went larger if possible.

"Of course. I did all this just to scare you…"

"You're a monster you know that!" pointed Mihou, tears coming to her eyes…the familiar guilt for not stopping Saki was rising in her. Saki's evil grin turned into a normal frown.

"…I hate it when people call me that." Said Saki.

"But you killed them!" shouted Mihou.

"they ain't dead yet…" smirked Saki. Mihou looked closer and her eyes widen.

"Hurry and heal them then! They are going to die from blood loss!" shouted Mihou.

"Why do you think I took so long? I was waiting." Saki flipped a Kunai and stabbed the mother rabbit through the head, all the way until it was cut in half, making the knife caked in blood. The smaller rabbits cried out. Kisame's eyes were wide.

"Even I wouldn't go that far…" he thought. Aura was edging closer to Itachi, scared. Mihou burst into tears. Saki stabbed the other rabbits with the same kunai knife and cleaned it on the ground before putting it back in the pouch.

"Your traveling with us will be the horror of your life…" glared Saki.

"Saki that's enough." Said Itachi.

"I was going to do no more Uchiha…." Whispered Saki, walking off.

---

Saki was sitting next to Itachi by the fire.

"Itachi…I am…sorry for my actions today." Said Saki.

"…"

"…may I ask you something…?" she asked silently. She took his silence as a yes. "Why did you abandon Kohona? Kill your own family…?" asked Saki. … He didn't answer. She sat there…for what felt hours- in reality minutes…Then he spoke.

"…many reasons…" he replied.

"O-"but one of the few main reasons…was…I was trying to get away from something I didn't think I wanted…Now I desire it greatly…but I cannot get it." she blinked it surprise.

"…that was probably the longest spoken thing he's said to me." She thought dumbly. "What is that you desire that you can't get? Is it something you wear?" asked Saki.

"It's not something you can wear." Replied Itachi.

"..." Saki then got the most screwed up face possible and burst out laughing, a light kind laugh. He stared at her then she stopped a serious look on her face. "I just thought of something… was it a thong?" asked Saki.

…

…………

…………………..'Cricket, cricket'…………

"That was defiantly not it." replied Itachi. Saki shrugged.

"Well I mean, you could look at it but not wear it! I was close right?" asked Saki.

"no." replied Itachi. Saki shrugged and walked off. Itachi stared off at the sky. "It was something that is and was precious to me…so close but out of my reach."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I tried to put some humor into it…it was all…BAD ATOMPSPHERE….tell me if I made you laugh. **_

_**Again! Everyone! I'm sorry for the Rabbits!!! T.T**_


	30. Hearts blood

Whew! Been forever since I last updated! Forgive me all of you!!! please!

Thanks for bearing and sticking with me (and reviewing of course)

**VintagexBeauty**

**Insane Immortal Dragon Goddess**

**Aznjtgirl**

**SugarSnike**

**Lovealwaysneji**

**Rynx- Too- Genki**

**Redcrimsonblood**

**Haruno Sakura11**

**I play wid fir3**

**iamNOTafangirl3221**

**HmmtheresKou**

**Tsanayi-sama**

**BlackEyeShadow**

**Not aGeisha Gurl**

**Hearts blood**

Saki grunted, finding herself in a bad mood. Traveling with some chatty pony girl was bad enough but the fact they were heading to Rougan's estate just made her want to punch through a wall. She rubbed her head tiredly, scratching at her skull. Her eyes had a tired look in them, telling everyone who looked to her that she had much too little sleep.

"…and so I th-…What's wrong Saki?" asked Mihou.

"You and your annoying voice. I've had to take it for a week now and let me tell you, I'm about to cook you and eat you myself. Screw cannibalism, I'm so hungry I don't care." She muttered out, her dark ringed eyes glaring at Mihou.

"Then go catch some food!" said Mihou.

"I agree with that!" said Aura cheerfully, causing her sister to cringe at the high pitch voices.

"…I would…**IF WE WEREN'T IN A WASTELAND!" **screamed Saki in anger. She pointed in a random direction. "I haven't seen a tree in MILES, I'm staring to death and I don't want to die from starvation, a stab wound, sure. Starvation no way! I'll go cannibalism before then." Grunted Saki. Itachi and Kisame seemed to ignored the bickering girls. Mihou sighed.

"Really, you complain as much as a four year old!" Mihou walked over to a rock and started tugging on a tail. "here's some food." Said Mihou. Saki blinked then looked up, noticing a large blob of water and small grass, she would smirk but she then put two and two together.

"Mihou… that's a-"Ahhhh! Its gonna eat me!" screamed Mihou running away, an alligator after her.

"Moron." Muttered Saki. Saki then grinned. "Food…" she took her sword out and grinned evilly, whispering… "fooddd…."

---

"Ravenous…" said Mihou, staring in disgust as Saki chew on a leg thoroughly.

"I'm hungry, shut up." Continued Saki.

"Did it ever occur to any of you we could have taken the wrong path?" asked Aura.

"We didn't, because see, there's one of em swamp places, there's 2 more then you take a right, there's a dirt path, go past it and start heading right then you'll run into a thin rock wall thing and keep going that path and such, you'll start seeing trees and such." Said Mihou. Saki stood up.

"I'm done, lets get moving." Said Saki. Itachi jumped down from his place on a high rock.

"Mihou-san your directions were off, there's a large Estate to the left of here." Said Itachi.

"…oh that…sorry I'm use to going to Lesuke-kun's house." Said Mihou shamelessly.

"Out of what I remember, Rougan like's wasteland." Said Saki.

"What kind of guy would live out here, the animal's have trouble living out here as it is." Said Kisame.

"Rougan's funky like that. Lets go, I wanna get rid of this stupid girl as soon as possible." Said Saki, walking.

"…hey I resent that!" pouted Mihou.

"Yes, but who listens to a purple horse? No one." Said Saki, not even turning to face her. Aura, Itachi, and Kisame got up and followed.

"Least I got my final form." Whispered Mihou to herself.

"Hey ponygirl, Shut up."

"Wh-"Stop your bickering, your both annoying." Hissed Kisame.

"Hey she started it, I end it. that's how it always was and always will be." Said Saki. She shook her head before taking off into a run, hurrying to the Estate. The other quickly caught up, amazingly Mihou also was keeping up with them.

"Mihou-chan, your not a ninja how can you keep up with us?" asked Aura.

"Oh, all of us are at least at the strength of a Jounin. Not by Jutsu wise but by strength and such. Rougan's leader of us right now cause he is a former Hunter-nin." Said Mihou.

"Yes and I'm sure you learned this by going to b-"Saki!" snapped Aura, knowing what insult her sister was ready to throw.

"Don't snap at me you witch." Snapped Saki back.

"Stop, we are here." Said Itachi, stopping. They all stopped in front of a Gold and brown house. It was very large and seemed to glow, it stood out a lot from the wasteland they were in.

"Wow, this place is close to the Stone country…" said Aura.

"No duh, now lets take the back entrance." Said Saki.

"Why not take the front?" asked Mihou.

"I think you of ALL people would know." Grunted Saki, walking behind.

"Ignore her and lets go." Said Mihou. As soon as they knock, the door burst open and guards rushed out, pointing weapons at them. "Hold on! Its me! Mihou!"

"We don't know who you are-"its okay, put your weapons down…" said Rougan, walking out. "Mihou you know to take the back entrance." Said Rougan.

"Sorry…I forgot." Said Mihou sheepishly.

"No you didn't. You just didn't want to emit I was right." Said Saki, walking up beside Rougan.

"well, what are we staying out here for…lets get in." said Rougan, inviting them in and shutting it once they enter.

"Rougan's the best at controlling he's emotion. Now he seems almost NON greedy. Once in his real form he's really bad though…" said Mihou, cringing. As soon as she turned to face forward, a smily face popped up.

"AHHH!!!" Mihou, scared to almost death grabbed onto Itachi's arm.

"Hehe, yo!" said Lesuke. Saki stomped upstairs.

"You scared me Lesuke!" said Mihou.

"Hehe, sorry! Rougan invited us all over, he said something big is gonna happen!" said Lesuke. He looked to Itachi, Aura and Kisame.

"AH! I know you guys! Yo! I'm Lesuke! I'm probably the only one who won't snap at you out of all the males in our group." Said Lesuke.

"And what are you?" asked Kisame.

"bird." He replied calmly. Rougan reentered.

"I sense someone's mad." Said Rougan, staring mostly at Itachi. Itachi got the message and headed upstairs now that Mihou let go. "Mihou-chan, it's best you don't touch Itachi-san." Said Rougan. Itachi looked around and found two of the many door shut. One looked like the rest while the other was a Fancy huge double door almost reaching the ceiling. He ignored that door and entered the normal one without permission. There was a bed, and everything else was pretty much gone, there was a stand and a really dusty picture on it, also a door leading to another room. The door was shut and water was running so he assumed it was a bathroom. Itachi walked over to the stand and picked up the picture, rubbing the dust off, he looked at stared…confused. On the picture…was a girl, smiling brightly at the person taking the picture. She was hanging off a young boy's back, he had a ponytail that she was holding and a really young boy, like 2 years old was hanging off her back, smiling. The picture looked familiar. He looked closer and recognized the black eyes of each. Saki, when she was 6, him when he was 7, Sasuke when he was 2. the thing that confused him was the blood gushed out all over the picture which made it hard to see. The picture had dried blood spots all over it, like poka dots. When the door opened, Saki frowned at him.

"What are you doing touching other peoples stuff?" asked Saki. She glared at his look. "It's MINE not Rougan's. This was MY room." Said Saki. Itachi put the picture down and glared at her.

"Why is dried blood splattered on this photo?" asked Itachi.

"Who knows." Said Saki shrugging. Itachi took the Photo out of it's frame and flipped it over, showing dried blood prints. "So, I killed someone big whoop."

"…You couldn't have. You left your weapons behind and could not call upon your sword, it was too broken down." Said Itachi.

"…Just get out." glared Saki, turning her head away. He complied. Saki glared until he left and sighed. "Wounds bleed forever…don't they Itachi-san?" asked Saki.

---

Late that night while everyone rested, Lesuke curiously opened Saki's door, she didn't sleep until 3 out of what he knew. He crept close to her sitting up body and he stopped when he noticed she was shaking as if crying. He crypt closer and peeked at her, she didn't seem to notice. When he saw her face, she was crying, holding her chest where her heart is. She was gripping her knee tightly, in a painful manner, her shorts seemed wrinkled with the pressure.

"Lesuke…what do yo-you want?" asked Saki painfully.

"What's wrong…?" he asked.

"Nothing much…" whispered Saki.

"But you never cry from pai-" her shout interrupted him, she screamed in pain. Lesuke blinked in confusion, concern on his face.

"Want me to get Rougan?" asked Lesuke.

"Lesuke get away from her!" shouted a voice. Lesuke turned and saw Rougan standing there, a man next to him with a large orange shirt and red shorts. "Riomaru! Open the Seal room! Lesuke, go wake everyone up. I'll get Saki there." Said Rougan. Lesuke nodded and hurried out, rushing to the middle of the hall and let loose a loud screech. Mihou burst open from her room, half awake. Many other people opened their doors, looking at the man curiously or angrily.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CHICKEN?!" screamed an angry male. He had a bandana on his head, a Tang top and white shorts.

"Calm down Kilth. We got a problem, Saki's getting sent to the Seal thingy place." said Lesuke calmly. Kilth grunted but complied, stomping over.

---

Once Itachi entered the room, Lesuke lead him through another door which was covered in papers with Kanji words and they entered, shutting the door. They looked from a glass and saw, a **REALLY **big room, in the middle, Saki sat, glaring at chains that held her hands in place. Rougan was already next to Mihou.

"now we wait." Said Rougan.

"Why is my sister in there?" asked Aura.

"…She's having bad pains due to her form not being able to suppress itself any longer. I just hope she avoids the transformation all together." Said Rougan. Itachi had he's eyes glued to the girl, then he broke the gaze and looked at the walls, words were written all over them. Then it happened. The place shook madly, Saki glaring at the Chains.

"ROUGAN! This is not funny! I'll kill you once I'm out of here!" shouted Saki, standing up. She pulled at the chains. "If this is about my dragon it's fine! NOW LET ME GO!" she screamed. She hatefully glared at Rougan then pulled more. Her teeth were clenched and she slapped her hands together closing her eyes. The familiar dust came and that's when Rougan hissed in annoyance.

"Stupid girl she knows whys she's in there!" he growled out. "Kilth, Riomaru, Come with me!" commanded Rougan, running out of the room and down the many steps to where the center of the dust was. The dust cleared and the familiar black dragon stood tall, fangs bared at Rougan.

"Now didn't I tell you!" snarled the beast. Suddenly, the small reversed colored tattoo on the large dragons back grew larger, soon, its body took place of the dragon itself, the tattoo's arm crawling into her arm, wings into her wings. Rougan ran through handseal's quickly. And slammed his hands down. A large chain came out of the ground, wrapping and the dragons jaw then pulling it to the ground. Saki glared hatefully then started tugging and pulling on the chains to try and get loose. Suddenly, her eyes darted to her arm, which she noticed the skin started to melt. The dragon roared madly, the tail wagging around furiously, trying to get free. Rougan stared in horror, covering his mouth and nose from the awful decay smell.

"Rougan what's going on! This hasn't happened with any of us!" shouted Riomaru.

"I don't know!" replied Rougan. The dragon roared more loudly, its entire arm starting to melt off, only the bone left. The beast roared again, its body spreading in its melting spree like a virus. Rougan glared then walked backward, most of the body already fully bones. The dragon gave another mad cry before its neck and face started to meld off, quickly. The dragon fell, only it's skull remaining, a large black pool of flesh and skin on the ground.

"I can smell it from up here! The kid's dead?" asked Kisame. Mihou shook her head.

"She can't be dead…she's twitching." Said Mihou pointing to the claw. The black pool beneath the dragon climbed back to its body again, forming something different as it covered up the bones, seemingly getting larger on the way. Soon it reached the head and red armor skull-like helmet melded on the dragons head, red spikes ripped out of multiple places of it's back. the dragon that was before them, had burning red fangs from the under jaw, many sharp dark spikes ripped out multiples points in its back, 4 wings rested beside it with a abnormally long tail reaching the end that looked ripped, a huge spike coming out of the tip. Rougan cautiously walked to the dragon and prodded it with a kick.

"Its not moving…" said Kilth. He spoke to soon, for as soon as he spoke, the eye burst open and a dark blue, almost black eye stared at them, then it glowed blindingly bright, a dark black slit staring at them from within the eye. The dragon stood up, then roared angrily shaking the place more. Mihou stepped back.

"What is that!" she whispered. The dragon had 3 lines straight of spikes on its back. the dragon opened its mouth and to their horror the whole entire mouth was covered in tiny and huge fangs. Only a large hole which lead to the throat made you believe it was alive. Its angry roar stopped and turned its mighty large head to the small room the other were in, an evil glare in the eyes of the beast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW IT WAS HORRIBLE BUT I TRIED!! Next episode you get in a long while. It's the dragons ABILITY!


	31. Betray

AHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY!!! I DIED!! Sorta….I haven't updated in so long you all most likely hate me!!! I'm sorry.

Thanks for Reviewing…

Haruno Sakura11

BlackEyeShadow

BlackSnowPetals

Wolfer

Lovealwaysneji

Tsanayi-sama

Rynx

PirateCaptainBo

SugarSnike

Max Doe

Insane Immortal Dragon Goddess

**Betray**

The beast let loose a screech, easily breaking what's left of the chains, and soon…Itachi's Vision changed. The world in front of him blended, melted out of existence and a picture of Saki came into his view. Saki was about 11, Which caused Itachi to look at himself. He noticed his small hands, small body and guessed he was back in a memory. Saki in front of him started crying.

"Why did you do it Uchiha?!" asked Saki, tears falling to the ground. Itachi was as stoic as ever, ignoring the girl. He remembered what happened.

"_Because I felt like it." _

Itachi opened his mouth. "Because I felt like it." Now she would say, _"You felt like it?!"_

"…really…Well, that's fine." She replied carelessly. Itachi looked at her more closely, then the picture melded, and grew taller. Saki, who looked like she was 14, wore a simple black t-shirt and black pants tied off at the end. He looked at her arm, and noticed the cut he had given her before he left Kohona…it bled freely. "Itachi why didn't you kill me hmm? End my misery? I'm still alive you know…clinging to it miserably…Look at me. Who am I now and who was I then?" She asked.

"…"

"Well? You gonna speak?" she asks.

"…I felt no need to kill you then." Replied Itachi.

"You felt no need then? Then what about **now**? Is there something you want from me now? The power of my forms?"

"That's not something that should concern you." replied Itachi flatly.

"Really now? I can keep you in here as long as I **want **..." whispered Saki. "…apparently you don't understand your position…" the Saki in front of him grinned hugely. "Fine…" the world around him melded away, and he found himself back in his original form, and was looking upon a familiar memory.

"_You fought me to learn Jutsu…that's all?!" roared Saki. He nodded and used a Kunai to slash her at the shoulder to her elbow. She roared in pain. Her soft skin ripped easily letting the Kunai cut like scissors to paper he then slammed his foot down on her wrist snapping it._

---

Mihou stared at the dragon which just seemed to stare at the small glass room above. Kisame on the other hand noticed Itachi's unblinking disappearance. Kisame poked Itachi once and the body tipped over, as if soulless…and landed hard on the ground.

"Hey Rougan! Get the dragon to stop! She's doin' something to Itachi-san!" shouted Kisame down to the man.

"Don't need to tell me twice! Kilth, Riomaru!" shouted Rougan. They nodded and Kilth charged forward, his figure changed to a large Ox, half the size of the dragon. The ox itself was black, a white slash going all the way down its face. He had a HUGE set of horns on the top of his head, another two slightly smaller coming from below the first set, then two huge ones coming from the shoulders going past the head. It charged and attempted to stick it's huge horns through the Dragon. Right when the Horn collided it broke right off. The dragon didn't even break it's gaze from the small glass room. A snake with many spikes prodding out of it's back bit at the dragons neck but soon retreated it's fangs, as they had been chipped. Rougan growled. "This is impossible!" Rougan, leaped into the air then landed ontop of the dragon as a huge, white tiger with redish armor on. The tiger lifted he's head then opened it's jaw, lightening shooting out all over. The dragon broke it's gaze and roared angrily. She smacked the cat off her back then leaped, pinning the smaller beast down. The dragon opened it's jaw, then clamped down on the shoulder of the tiger, sinking it's thousands of fangs into Rougan's shoulder. Kilth charged again, this time succeeding in knocking it slightly away. The insane beast kicked at the Ox, knocking it far away.

"Itachi-san." Said Kisame. Itachi stood up and looked down the glass, the huge dragon angrily thrashing about. "What happened?" asked Kisame.

"Saki used her ability." Said Mihou.

"What would that be?" asked Kisame.

"she can force you to see every thing in your life-Past, present, Bending your past or present, creating your fears and bending them into your past…She can make you see your most feared thoughts." Said Itachi carefully. …

"How useful could that be?" asked Kisame.

"Everyone fears something…Saki herself has grown up fearing something she never told us. A fear can kill someone." Said Mihou. Rougan finally scratched the dragons eye, causing it to roar in pain and back off, rubbing her eye against the floor. Rougan snarled viciously. The tiger then leaped on the dragon's back and started slashing at its scales...which did absolutely no damage what-so-ever. The dragon made her back stick up more, slashing at the stomach of the tiger. "Lesuke!" said Mihou. Lesuke was calm as ever…Lesuke walked out of the room and stared at the enraged dragon. Lesuke raised his hand, and flicked his wrist. The dragon snarled at him. He blined.

"uhh…that's not good." He said softly.

"Lesuke! Our abilities don't work on her!" shouted Mihou.

"…oops…" he started running. The dragon leaped and landed right over him. With one angry roar, he was sent flying into a wall. Rougan bite the dragon's tail from underneath, narrowly missing the spikes.

The dragon sat down, lifted it's tail so Rougan was right in front of her, then opened her jaw wide, clamping around his muscular body. The dragon shook the tiger around like a toy then tossed it in the air. Right when she was going to bite on him the snake wrapped tightly around the dragon's mouth, shutting it. Rougan fell to the ground, unmoving. The Ox then quickly rammed into the back of the dragon's leg's causing her to tip over on her back. Rougan changed back and held his shoulder, which was bleeding all over the floor. Mihou and everyone else exited the Glass room and walked down.

"Rougan-san are you okay?" asked Mihou, staring at his injured ribs. He glared at her. She noticed the familiar look in his eye and ran to Lesuke. The dragon thrashed madly, but couldn't seem to move…as it's long spikes were stuck in the ground and the snake and Ox prevented it from rolling away. "Itachi…do you have the sword?" asked Rougan.

"no."

"Did you mark the sword?" asked Rougan.

"Yes."

"Okay then…" Rougan walked over and muttered words, then wrote blood words carefully on the dragons stomach before It closed it's eyes and changed back to Saki.

---

"…She put one too many holes in my shoulder and stomach let me tell you."

"**huh?" **

"Are you sure your okay Rougan-san?"

"**Mihou?" **

"I am fine. I worry for Kilth and Riomaru. Riomaru's body is stiff from stretching too far and Kilth's shoulder is broken."

"…**That very nice now can you help me up?" "Oh wait they can't hear me …Right?" **

"_**Sure true I guess."**_

"**Blood…What happened?" **

"**_Beats me." _**Saki could feel Blood Shrug. **_"I wouldn't know even if it slapped me in the face!" _**

"**You say that almost as if your proud." **

"_**I am. cause if I did see it I'd hate you." **_

"**Why?"**

"_**Everyone's hurt really bad ya know." **_

"**Ya know what? I'm getting up." **Saki's eyes opened and she got up weakly.

"oww…my legs hurt." Said Saki simply.

"That's to be Expected. Kilth dug his horns in there as hard as he could. So hard he broke his shoulder." Said Rougan.

"…hmm…that's nice." Said Saki getting up. "he didn't need to help me…I could have handled it myself…" said Saki, leaving through the door.

"as stubborn as Always…" said Mihou.

"no…she's going to visit them…to see if they are okay." Said Rougan.

---

Saki sat on her bed, her Akatsuki cloak wide open. Itachi opened the door and walked in.

"I could have been dressing you know!" said Saki. Itachi ignored her and sat beside her. … "Did I …injure you…?" asked Saki.

"no." he lied.

"oh…okay." Said Saki. She felt his lie quite easily. Itachi caught himself staring at her sad face. He stood up and walk in front of her.

"Stand up." He commanded. She obeyed.

"Itachi…" whispered Saki. Itachi stared flatly still. She hugged him tightly unexpectedly. "I'm sorry!" she cried softly. He nodded.

"You believe I just want to use you for power…" he whispered in her ear. She stopped her sniffing.

"…maybe." She replied.

"Then you are more naïve then you were when you were younger." He said.

"…how would I know…I don't really know you anymore." Said Saki.

"Do you want to hear the real words…?" he asked.

"You are speaking in puzzles." Said Saki.

"…The same words you told me."

"…I've told you hundreds of words Itachi." Said Saki.

"Hundreds of words. Among those three words stood out."

"…Stop talking in puzzles." Said Saki.

"Keeps you interested." He baited. Saki kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Na. Not really." She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ehem…eww. Okay just kidding lol.**


End file.
